A Typical First Love
by Law-heartPirates
Summary: Seiso Academy is splitted into 3 departments Special Gifted/Talented students,Music Students & the General Education students. Meet Miyuki Anzai your typical 17 yr old. Socially awkward with people in general and very quiet. Wanting to change she moves to Japan only to find out things are not the way they seem. This is your typical Shoujo, School life romance fanfic. Read & Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

I had this idea so; Seiso Academy is split into **3 departments/sections, Special GT (Gifted/Talented) students, Music Students and the General Education students.** The Special GT department is a prestigious private department in Seiso Academy where** the filthy rich students** go to. The Music department is where students who **passionate about music** go to and study it. Finally the General Education department is where the **ordinary students** go to or those that aren't interested in music...

_Tamaki Suoh and the host club attend the Special GT department._

_Tsukimori Len, Yunoki Azuma, Hihara Kazuki, Fuuyumi Shouko, Shimizu Keiichi attend the music department._

_Ryōtarō Tsuchiura, Hino Kahoko attends the General Education Department._

Students from the Seiso Academy can go to each department for only club purposes. But because of Special GT students attitude to other students especially those from the General Education hatred runs around the schools most riches and ordinary students. The General Students carry on with their usual daily routines. However Seiso Academy finally started their long-awaited concours. The Concours is a music competition held in Seiso Academy every few years. This is where the talented musicians through all years compete for the championship. The concours this year is different as some candidates of the 3 departments of Seiso Academy will be participating.

-On the phone-

Dad: Miyu? Did you arrive there yet?

Me: Yeah I just got off the aeroplane and I'm at the meeting spot

Dad: Can you see anyone who looks similar to me; He is tall, wears glasses –

Me: Dad? Not everyone wears glasses like you…

Dad: Oh! Yeah sorry about that; but you get what I mean right?

Me: I get it already; I'll call you when I arrive at my new home okay, bye~

Dad: about that you won't be-

Me: -cuts off-

_Seriously that man can really get on your nerves sometimes; dad should really calm down and stop worrying about me all the time, I'm 16 turning 17 within 2 months from now. _Sighing to myself I look around the busy airport looking for some guy that looks like dad.

"Excuse me, are you Miyuki Anzai"

"Yeah and you are? "

"I'm Jun Hajime; I was supposed to pick you up"

Looking at this weird man I nodded and followed him.

"I could hold the suitcase for you if it's okay with you" asked the man named Jun nervously.

"It's not that heavy, sir" I said glaring at him. _There is no way am I ever allowing some stranger to hold my stuff I thought._

"You don't have to be polite just call me Jun"

As we walked out of the airport I quickly got my headphones out from my backpack and place it on to my head, listening to my favourite boy band I felt satisfied. I can't wait to have my own apartment and live by myself; smiling cheerfully to myself I carried on following the weird Jun man.

* * *

**Authors Note: oh yeah i forgot the disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from Ouran Highschool Host Club to the La corda characters...**

**Thanks for reading:Favorite it/follow/Review if you want to:**

_I'll Update as soon as i finish typing up the next chapter, till then~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 1: Plans**

* * *

**Came back with chapter 1: Hope you enjoy~**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the La corda and Ouran Characters only my OC Miyuki Anzai**

Seiso Academy- after the golden bell rings

||**2 hour's later**||

So, I will now announce the selected candidates for the long awaited concurs which will be held this year, said the vice president through the microphone. To begin with the Special GT students in the Northern block; Class 2A Tamaki Suoh.

_In the host club: Congratulation boss. Yeah congratulation Tamaki-sempai said haruhi. I Tamaki Suoh will not disappoint you lot, and will take the trophy as the king of the host club. Yes the king is i~…_

From the music department I'll start with the 3rd years: Class 3-B Yunoki Azuma and Hihara Kazuki.

_Congratulation Yunoki-san~, "Thank you everyone"said Yunoki smiling_

_You did it hihara congratulations. Thank you! Let's do our best together Yunoki._

To continue from the music department is the following: 2nd year class 2-A Tsukimori Len.

_Ah, Tsukimori-kun, congratulation. Yeah you're really amazing. What's amazing? I was just chosen to participate in the concurs…._

Then from the first year: class 1-A Shimizu Keiichi and class 1-B Fuuyumi Shouko.

And lastly from the regular department, class 2-B Hino Kahoko.

_eh? Hino? He said Hino Kahoko right? what! me why did i get chosen for?_

**Miyuki (O/C) POV**

"You're Miyuki Anzai right ?", asked the women who then smiled brightly I nodded my head as the woman carried on talking.

"Well I am Misa Hamai, nice to meet you Miyuki-san".

She must be the maid of this huge apartment I thought, now that I look at it is really huge. "Come on in, oh and thank you Jun-kun".

"Anything for you Miss Misa-san; later kid" he said ruffling my hair." You can leave the suitcase and bags over there for now, I'll go put it your room later on; but before that I'll go get some snacks for you since you must have been very tired".

As I was following Miss Misa Hamai into the living room I remembered something really important. " Miyuki-san you can go to that room on the right, just over there "said Misa Hamai directing at some area.

This apartment is huge, the corridor is big and the room is **WOW.** I can't believe I'm actually going to live in this place by myself. Looking around the room I spotted a family photo frame on the left-side shelves. But then I realised that there wasn't any of our family photo just some kid with a blue hair _(did this kid dye his at such a young age, that's like not fair)_ and two people that stood side to side next to the small boy, maybe they were his parents. "Miyuki-san, oh you were looking at the photos". Miss Misa-san "um who is this kid" I asked sheepishly. "That's our Len"._ Our Len_ I thought, now that I look closer to the photo the maid is in the photo as well and dad? "Then who's this" – I said pointing at him "he looks similar to my dad?" Misa Hamai started laughing quietly," that's my husband Mr. Tsukimori". "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"it's okay, come on lets have some of the snacks I prepared".

XD

|At the same time||In the music department conference room||

"Right, that's everyone"? Said Kanazawa-sensei well then the principal told me that it will be best for you to meet each other at least before the competition started. So, let's start the introduction from the end. He continued looking at Fuuyumi-san cautiously.

"Ano…um.., I'm Fuuyumi Shouko from class 1-B, I ah specialize in the clarinet"

"1-A, shimizu keiichi; is specialize in the cello"

" 3-B, Hihara Kazuki and I specialize in the trumpet; nice to meet you all"

"From the same class, 3-B, Yunoki Azuma; I specialize in the flute"

"2-A, Tsukimori Len, I specialize in the violin"

"Ah, 2-2 Hino Kahoko, violin?"

"Well then, the concours is divided into- ( **BANG"! **went the door,a sudden appearance showed up)-

"sorry I'm late everyone".

"Eh, the special GT student is here as well" said Hihara astonished.

"So you must be the student that also got selected for the concours, then introduce yourself". said Kanazawa-sensei.

(Clearing his throat) "I am Tamaki Suoh from the host club, class 2-A; nice to meet you all" he said smiling at everyone.

"What instrument do you play?" asked hihara

"I play the piano" said Tamaki blissfully feeling way too overconfident.

_Now that all of you are here and i won't be having anymore disturbance, i'll carry on from where we left to. The concours is divided into 4 sections. The performers are ranked for each section and the finalist are then determined based on this ranking. You will then be presented a theme for each selection, which means that you can choose any song you wish, however it has to be based on the theme._

_Nevertheless, i want you to deepen your music comprehension and more than anything don't forget to enjoy yourself, that is all i guess._

**Authors Note: Thats it for today. I'll post the next chapter really soon okay!**

**Thanks for reading:Favorite it/follow/Review if you want to; and i don't mind if you have any critiques about the fanfic so just tell me (i don't mind)!**

**Thanks to:leo0820 for favoriting and following my fan fic -it means alot to me since your the 1st, so thank you again !**

**~Arigatou~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 2: Family Home?**

* * *

**Here is the new chapter: Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer; i do not own any of the characters: Just my OC**

_I decided to give my dad a call since he kept on bothering me and plus I'm free now. XD_

_"Hello?"_

_Me: Hi dad, how is everything going?_

_Dad: everything is good; excuse me…_

_Me: Dad must be really busy I should have waited till the evening to call him_

_Dad: sorry about that Miyu, so do you like the home you're staying at_

_Me: oh, the apartment I like it, it is so big and guess what the maids family also lives here (even though she doesn't look like a maid i thought)_

_Dad: Maid? family?_

_Me: yeah and her husband looks so similar to you_

_Dad: Miyu (started to chuckle) silly Miyu that maid is not a maid but your aunty_

_Me: aunty? /_

_Dad: oh Miyu what am I going to do without you_

_Me: Da! tell me what's going on?_

_Dad: first calm down; okay then you will be staying at this house till your graduation at your new school. The father of this family is my brother (but I don't get along with him) and they have a son around your age I believe._

_Me: ….._

_Dad: Miyu, please be nice them and don't cause any trouble. I'm sure they will welcome you-_

_Me:-cuts off-_

_I can't believe it; no I seriously can't imagine that dad actually said that to me. He lied; No that can't be true either._

"Tada-i-ma" *(I'm home in Japanese)*

"Okaeri Len-kun".

"Miyuki-san, come over here and meet Len-kun"

Groaning to myself i got up and walked to the main living room. I was pretty mad at dad plus I felt distress about what he told me so I wasn't really in the mood.

"Uh, hi I'm Miyuki Anzai; nice to meet you" I said holding my hand up waiting for a handshake.

"Len" said Aunt Misa-san nudging him, but smiling at me when she turned around.

"Hehe, well then it was nice meeting you" I said hesitating as I tousled my hair awkwardly.

Glaring at me like I was some piece of dirt, he muttered something and said he was going to his bedroom_. Did he just give me a dirty look; I must be seeing stuff. I mean like that guy still looks the same from the photo._

"Miyuki-san you must also be tired, Len~ wait, escort Miyuki-san to her room please. It's at the far end opposite your room, the guest room remember?"

"Yes, Mother".

Mother? I mumbled to myself. seriously. This guy is so old fashioned is he really 17?

"What are you standing there mindlessly, I haven't got all day". stated Len before going upstairs.

"Just follow him and he'll show you" she whispered. "Oh and I'll call you for the evening meal so keep that in mind". she carried before declining on to the living room.

I carried on following him, taking slow steps up the stair. "Your room is straight down the corridor on the left". he claimed and walked the opposite direction.

"Hey, where are you going" I said wavering

"I told you the directions to your room."

This is guy is somewhat annoying me, but I won't say anything just yet; I can handle him. Now what was the direction, if I go straight the corridor my room should be on the left? _check the right said my inner self_

"What you doing?"

"Me? I said looking at him feeling like an idiot. "It's my room right?"

"Yours are on the left" he said pointing at the left.

I knew i shouldn't have listened to my inner self. Quickly walking in to my room I turned around. "Len, I hope we get along, ok" I said smiling at him (but he looked pretty annoyed) and I swiftly closed my room door.

I stood there gazing in awe at my new room. The pale lilac wallpaper and the comfy purple bed at the side of the bedroom, the mirror and the table near the bed and the comfy looking mat was also lilac. The room looked astonishing but hey this was going to be my home. Glancing around the room I cautiously sat on the bed. This is actually comfortable I considered. Next thing you know I was lying down on the bed and dozing off.

-Phone rings—

Hey Miyu-chi

Who is it? I asked still feeling sleepy

Oh come on Miyu, you can't even recognise your brothers voice and here I thought I was your favourite

Me: ah hayate-nii, what do you want?

Hayate: just wanted to hear your sweet angelic voice-

Me: I'm hanging up if you're going to carry on Hayate

Hayate: no. no don't I was just joking.

Me…

Hayate: so how do you like your new home and the people?

Me: you knew about it

Hayate: Knew about what?

Me: that I was staying with some other people

Hayate: Didn't dad tell you about it; that you were staying over some cousin's house, but we never actually got to know them

Me: whatever

Hayate: so when you starting your new school; I heard it's big

Me: hmm, not really sure

Hayate: okay

Me; oi, Hayate ask dad that when are my stuff going to arrive okay

Hayate: okay, I'll call you later

Me: sure, oh yeah. How's saito-nii?

Hayate: he's good; but when did you start missing him.

Me: whatever, I'm hanging up okay; later~

**Authors Note: Thats it for today. I'll post the next chapter really soon okay!**

**Thanks for reading:Favorite it/follow/Review if you want to**

**~Arigatou~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4:Day Before the Competition**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters just my OC**

**XXXXXX**

"Concurs? What's that?"

"It's a music competition and it's held every couple of years" said Aunt Misa, right Len?"

"Yes Mother"

"So it's a classical music competition?" I asked ignoring Len.

"Yeah, Len here plays the violin" said Aunt Misa smiling at her son.

"Violin, that's cool I guess"."ano Aunt m-Misa-san, when will I be starting school?"i asked shyly.

"Next week if I remember correctly; so for now just make yourself at home"

"I'll be going to school now, till then" said Len getting up.

_Seriously this guy is seriously annoying me with the way he is speaking, Yes Mother and what not. I shuddered in disgust just thinking that he is 17, the same age as me._

"I'll help you Aunt Misa" I said picking up the plates on the table, ah he forgot the paper.

"You don't have to Miyuki-san you're our guest"

"A guest that is living in this house; and plus I want to be helpful." I replied picking up the paper Len forgot.

_Music competition concourse are been held at 17th April in the grand hall at the music department. That's this Friday, I wonder if I'm allowed to come and watch._

**XXXXXX**

Hey Boss, you're ready for tomorrow?"

"I will show everyone my **undermining** ability as the pianist of the Seiso host club~"

"Sempai, aren't you a bit too over confident, said Haruhi trying to calm down the president of the host club.

"Haruhi~ leave the Boss alone".

"Yeah, you shouldn't get too close to him when he is in this mode" said Kaoru looking at Tamaki weirdly.

"**OI**, what are you shady twins babbling about to my Haruhi" shrieked Tamaki at a distance away from the twins and Haruhi.

"Anyways good luck boss" said the twins in unison before taking Haruhi with them.

"Wait! Haruhi~ don't go with them; where's my good luck, Haruhi~

"Later Tamaki" said the others before going off as well.

**XXXXXX**

"**Yunoki-sama,** Good Luck for tomorrow"

"Thank you everyone" said Yunoki blissfully smiling at his fans.

"Yunoki, Good Luck for tomorrow" said Hihara waving at Yunoki from distance away from the fan girls.

"And You, Good Luck for tomorrow" replied Yunoki smiling at Hihara.

||**At the same time**||

"Ah Hino Good Luck for tomorrow"

"Yeah Good Luck; remember we will be coming to see you perform"

"Yeah Hino~ Ganbare **_(*do your best*)_**"said Mio holding her hands.

"ByeBye hino" said Mio and Nao in unison before leaving the classroom

**XXXXXX**

**Authors Note: So the next chapter will be about the first music competition (-_-)**

**Hope you enjoyed reading it XD XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Competition**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the La corda and Ouran Characters only my OC Miyuki Anzai**

* * *

"Ah, Len-kun I'm sorry I won't be able to come to see you perform at the concurs"

"Then, can I go instead" I asked looking at Aunt Misa and then at Len cautiously.

"Well I'm not sure, but then again you are going to enroll at the school so I see no problem" said Aunt Misa so yeah you can go if you want to" she continued.

"I'll go and get ready then" I said quietly and went to my room.

It didn't take long to get dressed, I just grabbed any clean clothes I spotted. I was wearing a simple black pullover top and black denim jeans with my favorite grey canvas trainers. I had my long brown hair tied up in a pony tail like I always did. Running down the elegant grand stairs I waited for Len. Just when I saw him it hit me. Do people wear clothes like that for a silly school competition, but then again it was Len were talking about and he wasn't close enough to be normal. I seemed to be stunned at what he was wearing, the classy and elegant suit must have taken it on me because I was staring at him shocked.

"Well, I'll see you both later on okay" said aunt Misa smiling at us "and Len make sure Miyuki-san doesn't get lost around the school"

Bye I said nervously before walking out the door and following Len. Aunt Misa is a nice person compared to this guy I thought looking at Len. He doesn't even talk and just even looking at him was really awkward so I wasn't really expecting anything from him.

"Anzai-san" said Len

Did he just called me, that's weird I mean like its Len alright.

"Anzai-san, watch out in front of you" he said

I looked up and suddenly I collided with the lamp post suddenly my head started to hurt. _Ouch that hurts I muttered._

"Are you okay" said Len

"Why didn't you say this thing was here in the first place" I said wincing as the pain started to fade away.

"I-I um

"It's okay I'm fine, let's go already" I said walking to the opposite direction.

"A-Anzai-san, it's this way" said Len

Damn it I thought, now I feel like an idiot. "Yeah, whatever" I replied walking towards Len

"Are you sure you're okay" Len stated looking worried

"I'm fine already, just hurry up and show the way" I said alarming Len as he just turned around.

**xxx**

"Just go straight from here and then turn Left, there you will see students so go in with them" said Len before going off and reminding me to turn left.

"Right" I said and started following his direction.

"I'm sorry" said a red haired girl, "I'm really sorry, I was in a rush"

"You're a student here right?" I asked nervously

"Yeah, I'm in the general Education department, Hino Kahoko is the name"

"Right, C-Can you show me the way to the hall H-Hino" I asked agitatedly.

"Sure, just follow me"

I nodded and followed her. "So what's your name?"

"Me" I said pointing at myself and then looking at her.

"I'm Miyuki?

"So you're a student here she asked looking at what I was wearing"

"Well, starting from next week I think"

"Really, then I hope you like the school even though it looks impressive and prestigious" she said looking at the huge school in front of us. "Well I've got to go, it was nice meeting you, Miyuki-san" said Hino before running off. "Sure same to you" I said quietly.

**XXXX**

Mr. know it all Len said I had to follow the students once I arrive at the school gates, that's easy.

As I walked towards the crowd in my guess were people waiting to get into the hall. I stood there waiting to get inside.

"Hey, who is that guy"…. "That's a girl", "what is she doing here anyway"

I felt eyes glaring at me especially those people that were wearing the white uniform. I'm I really that noticeable because this is so awkward. I've always hated being the center of attention so I hurriedly hided myself in the crowd to get rid of the anxiety around me.

It took a round 20-30 minutes to finally get inside the hall without getting noticed. Cautiously I stood at the back of the hall making myself comfortable to watch the so called performance, suddenly the room became dark and everyone happened to be quiet.

"Seiso Academy's Inter-school Musical Concourse has just begun" assured the woman announcer. Gradually the lights came back on and the woman announcer carried on.

**"Performer #1, from the music Department, 1-A, Shimizu Keiichi-kun: performing a Boccherini composition – cello concerto in B flat major"**

_Wow, that kid is talented I wonder how old he is._ Looking around everyone felt the same, the kid had a talent and he played well.

**"Performer #2, from the music Department, 3-B, Hihara Kazuki; performing a Wagner composition-Under the Double Eagle"**

_Not only was this participant handsome he played a happy song that I knew off._

**"Performer #3, from the music Department, 1-B, Fuyuumi Shouko-san"**

_I'm getting tired of standing up all day I muttered to myself. That Len, his performance wasn't even first and I came here early for nothing, oh well._

Time passed then the hall started to be loud when a participant came in. A lot of girls stated to squeal when a girl with a long hair came in, my guess a cross dresser.

**"Performer #4, from the music Department, 3-B, Yunoki Azuma-kun; performing a Grieg composition, Morning"**

_That's a guy name and he is wearing a tuxedo so he must be a cross-dresser, I thought to myself._

Sugae***amazing in Japanese*** his performance has a nice breezy feeling to it muttered people in the hall.

**"Performer #5, from the Regular Department, class 2-2, Hino Kahako; performing a Chopin composition, Tristesse "**

_H-Hino, that's the girl I met at the morning; so she's in this competition as well._

"Regular students don't really get it do they", "yeah they don't get anything but to mess things up" and don't forget they always cause commotions every time"

_What's up with this school, those students that wear the white uniform are really stubborn and pathetic._

**"Stop the performance"**

_What's wrong with him now, does everyone has a problem with her or is it because she isn't in the Music department if I remember?_

**"We don't approve of you changing the rules on your own. Come down at once"**

_That guy has problems .I mean like Hino was playing fine._

"If it's an accompaniment you need, I'm here"

"What is going on" said a student

"Is a another regular student causing a commotion"; "when will they ever learn"

_This school is strange and bothersome. But that guy has some courage to stand up in front of the school._

**"Performer #6, from the music Department, 2-a, Tsukimori Len-kun; performing a Wieniakawski composition, Polonaise Brilliant No.1"**

Finally it was Len's turn. Turning around everyone was still talking, but when Len started to perform everyone was gobsmacked. The performance was not only perfect but it was powerful and overwhelming.

**"Last but not least Performer #7, from the special GT department, class 2-A,Tamaki Suoh; Performing a Mozart composition, Mozart piano sonata 448. "**

"Tamaki-sama, Ganabre~"

Before starting his performance The Prince looking guy cleared his throat and smiled at the audience. His performance wasn't bad it was beautiful and it gave a welcoming feeling. This could have been outstanding if Len wasn't in this competition. Nevertheless the prince looking guy was a genius and elegant when he was playing the piano on the stage.

**xxx**

"Hey Mr-Know it all Len, wait! I shouted running towards him.

"Mr Know, what?"

"Nothing, anyways your performance was listenable and alright" i said enthusiastically waiting for his reply but got nothing than an awkward silence. XD

* * *

**Authors Note: Hope you liked it. This was a long chapter right; it did take me forever to type anyways.**

**Thanks for reading:Favorite it/follow/Review if you want to XD**

**~Arigatou~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6: Part 1First Day**

* * *

**Authors Note: Finally the 6th Chapter is done**

_**~Hope you enjoy~**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the La Corda and Ouran Characters only my O/C Miyuki Anzai**_

* * *

"I'll see you in a month's time" said Aunt Misa

"Good Luck with your competition"

"I'm sorry Miyuki-san, tomorrow you're starting your new school and I won't be able to see you"

"a-ah it's okay, don't worry about it"

"Len-kun, keep an eye on Miyuki-san, make her feel welcome"

"Yes, Mother"

_Calm down Me, I'll somehow get used to his way of talking._

"Len, 'I'll be there for the 2nd selection "said Aunt Misa while walking out the door smiling.

**XXX**

||soon after during the day||

"Hey, Mr. knows it all; tell me about the school"

"What is it now?"

"I said tell me why your school is separated into 3 sections"

"You'll know when you go there tomorrow"

"B-But the uniform came in the day before yesterday and it's not white like yours but has a green type of top and red tie, why is that"

"Like I said you'll see tomorrow"

"Forget you, I'm going to my room to carry on unpacking my stuff" I muttered gloomily.

**XXX**

||On the phone||

Dad: Miyu-swan how have you been doing there in Japan; you loving it already

Me: Hey Dad

Dad: Hey why is my Miyu-swan so sad?

Me: I'm not sad

Dad: come on Miyu-san; you can tell me

Me: Dad, can't I just have my own apartment like you promised

Dad: I didn't promise anything; all I said that you'll be living by yourself without us

Me: exactly

Dad: and that you'll be living with your cousin

Me: Dad, I am not related to that loser

Dad: so you've met Len

Me: Hmph, whatever

_Dad: you like him already_

_Me: W-what? Dad I'm cutting off if you spout out anymore nonsense_

_Dad: now you're stuttering; it's okay he's your cousin_

_Me:-cuts off—_

_OMG, I seriously can't even have a proper conversation with him. Ewe liking him is like; liking an old man that's around dad's age or even older. I shuddered in disgust not even wanting to think more about it._

I looked at my uniform that was hooked up by the wall. Tomorrow is the day. Tomorrow I-I will be a new student and alone. **That's obvious you're new and you don't know no one.** Who am I kidding I'm **really nervous starting a school **that is for prestigious and smarty kids. Even still I might not even fit in even if I go to an ordinary department. I'm not the type of person that can go around smiling and saying what not carelessly. I am a **quite person and every time I want to say something it comes out cold and harsh.** That's why back at home in America I used to be shy and cold around new people or new environment or anyone as a matter of fact.

Agh… i shouldn't be thinking about this I said to myself shaking my head to get rid of the thoughts that seem to come up of nowhere.

* * *

"ah you, what do you want now?"

"...G-Grandmother wants to see you"

"What?"

"i said that the guest downstairs wants to see you"

"But aren't we the only people here"

"Just go down already" said Len irritated.

||XXX||

"Miyuki-san, How are you"

"Yeah" _How does she even know my name?_

"You don't remember me do you?"

_Well you guessed right whoever you are. _"Maybe" I replied looking at Len

"Well, Have a seat; will have a conversation to catch up on each other"

I sat awkwardly opposite her.

"Jun, dear you can come in"

_This is getting ridiculous I thought; even more people are going to live in this house?_

"Hey Miyuki-san" said his Jun guy coming in to the living room.

"And you are" I said looking up at him.

"You forgot already, it's been a week; 'm the guy that picked you up from the airport"

"O-Okay then, whatever say "I muttered thinking to myself; _how on earth do they even know my name and me._

"Where shall we start" said the old woman looking at Jun then at me.

"Well, I'm your grandmother, I was the one hat named you Miyuki"

_The old woman now who is my grandmother carried on talking. The only things I picked up were that she and Jun will be staying here to look out for me and Len. She also said something like she knows about my parents situation and that Jun will be here most of the time etc..._

"Um... C-Can I go back to my room..." I asked awkwardly

"Very well then, you have school tomorrow don't you"

I nodded my head and cautiously got up.

"I'll see you in the morning"

Smiling awkwardly at the guests I silently and promptly went upstairs to my room.

* * *

_(0x_xO)|The next day||_

_This skirt is short, how can girls walk in it. Other than the skirt that was short well, to me I looked fine. Looking at myself at the mirror for the hundredth time in the morning I quickly tied my dark brown hair in a messy bun and let out my full-fringe. Still not satisfied with the way look I grabbed my bag and ran down stairs._

_"Good morning Miyuki-san" said Grandmother who was sitting down taking a sip of tea_

_"Morning" I mumbled_

_Looking at the dining table I grabbed a toast and a handful of cookies._

_"Where's Len" I said looking at the time_

_"He already Left" said Jun taking the cookies out from the bowl._

_"W-what, he never waited for me" I said to myself quietly._

_"I'll take you" said Jun smiling at me._

_(0x_xO)||Later On||_

_"I'll see you later, Miyu-chi" said Jun waving at me out from the cars window._

_Miyu-chi, god he sounds like Hayate and Dad. I glared at him and walked off to the school gates._

_Still feeling uncomfortable with the skirt I was wearing; I hurriedly made my way in to the school by following the students that wore the same uniform as me._

_Walking around the corridor still trying to find the teachers office, i gave up since I was lost now. Great now I'm lost, what shall I do?_

"E-Excuse me, are you alright"

_I turned around to see a student who wore the same uniform as me. _"I'm lost, so can you show me wheere the schools office is" i mumbled

"Sure" said the girl student," just follow me"

"I'm Nami Amou, nice to meet you" she said as we were walking past the corridors, "so what's your?"

"Miyuki Anzai"

"You're a new students right?"_ she said looking at me from head to toe_

"Yeah" I said nodding my head

"No wonder, I've never seen our face around", "well just go into the room on the right hand side by the library over their" she said pointing at the office.

"Thank you Nami"

"No Problem"

* * *

"Finally your here, I was wondering if you weren't going to came" said a teacher coming towards me.

"Miyuki Anzai, judging from the report and your academic record, your meant to be in the Special GT department; however you applied to be in this section, the general Education department, correct"

I nodded my head since it was the only thing I could understand.

"Well then follow me, I'll show you to your form class"

While we were walking to the class i started to feel nervous.

The teacher walked in to the class and told me to wait outside. Waiting nervously i could hear my heart throbbing each second.

"Well come in then" said the teacher

With anxiety on one hand and panic on the other, I walked into the classroom ever so slowly. Everyone's eyes were on me as I entered the room. Without paying attention to them, I stood by the teacher waiting for his instructions as he gave me a sheet and some books from his table. The class started to talk again taking their eyes away from me.

"Class, We have a new student with us today" said the teacher confidently staring at the class and then at me.

The class gradually started to quieten down, however everyone's eyes were on me yet again.

"Anzai-san is a new to this country and school, so please be nice to her"

The teacher then said, "I'm your form teacher, Satoshi-sensei"

I nodded my head and quickly looked at the floor so

"Sensei, Make her introduce herself"

_What i'm not ready, What shall i say..._

"Well Anzai-san Introduce yourself since the students wants to know you better"

_Yeah right, all they want is to make me feel awkward and a fool of myself. _**"Its now or never" i said to myself quietly**

" The names Miyuki Anzai" i said proudly and confidently glaring at the students.

"Why did you applied to be in this section if you came from America"

_America, how did they know that, i'm sure the teacher never said anything along those lines._ "I chose this section because the uniform is decent;its way better than the other sections and that's it really" i said looking at the students.

"Well then, Anzai-san go sit at any spare seat you see" said Satoshi-sensei

Holding the books tightly on to my chest I quickly went to a seat next to the window, ignoring the people that were looking at me.

* * *

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading it XD (I know there is a lot of you reading it, so thanks again)**

**~sorry if i took long uploading it~**

_**Review if you like it so far or have anything else to say**_

**Favorite it/follow/Review if you want to XD**

**Question: How does my O/C Miyuki seem to you lot?-her personality wise?/is she quiet, weird, too awkward etc..**

**Please tell me your answers by Reviewing OK XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7:Part 2 First Day**

* * *

**Authors Note: Enjoy ..Read n Review...**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own any of the characters, just My O/C Miyuki**

* * *

It was awkward sitting there trying to pay attention to the teacher while he was teaching. But I just couldn't, I could see people glancing over to see me and whispering among themselves. Not only was it intimidating it was awkward very awkward. Instead of meeting their eyes I just looked out the window not even paying attention to the teacher or the students. Luckily for me the bell rang; as the students were quickly trying to put their books away the teacher stopped them.

"I need someone over here to show Anzai-san around the school during your break"

Now this shocked me, firstly because I didn't know a single person here and I'm not that sociable. Plus it was break time ,which meant that I was going to be alone. I looked around to see if there was anyone willing to show me around the school, then I spotted the girl that helped me earlier on. Her name was Nami something i think, Well she did have a camera on her hand and it does look like her.

"No one is going anywhere, until one of you is keen enough to do that"

The students looked at each other and started nudging each other whispering you do it etc… I stood there biting my lips and fiddling with my bag nervously as some of the students were still looking at me. _Why is that they're looking at me, is it what I'm wearing I thought to myself still fiddling with my bag._

"I'll do it" said Nami Amou-san smiling and waving at me.

**(0x_xO)||Later On- during break||**

"So you're the Anzai everyone was talking about" said Nami scanning me from head to toe with a confused look on her face.

I stood there awkwardly as she looked at me; "...W-Why were people talking about me" I asked nervously.

"It's best not to know plus there were only rumours so don't worry about it; anyways let's get this over and done with already, you can help me collect pictures about the concourse participants" said Nami walking hastily.

"There were rumors about me?" I mumbled to myself. _I just started and everyone's already starting rumors. I chose this section not only because of the uniform but because of the girl that was nice to me when I went to see Len perform. And i though all of them will be like that. Guess I was wrong._

"This is the Library and over there on the right is Student study Room" carried on Nami pointing at rooms and saying directions to me. "You may know this already but this school is split in to 3 departments. There's the Special GT (Gifted/Talented) students, Music Students and the General Education students."

"S-So...Why is it split into 3 departments?" I asked out of curiosity.

"The Special GT department is a prestigious private department in Seiso Academy where the filthy rich students go to. The Music department is where students who passionate about music go to and study it. Finally the General Education department is where the ordinary students go to like us"

...

"There is something you need to know as well; even though the school is split into 3 departments each of them hate the other"

"..What does that mean?"

"In other words none of us get along with each other"

"Huh, why is that? "i asked confused with the school way of teaching

"I don't really know but the Music students think we know nothing and we think that the special GT students are snotty rich kids" said Nami

So this school has its own history and conflict with the students, why did dad even made me come here in the first place. Okay maybe i agreed to come here because I didn't like my old school and mom's past was here in this school.

**Xx Nami POV xX**

"I don't really know but the Music students think we know nothing and we think that the special GT students are snotty rich kids" I said wanting to drop the subject. Anyways after I show the new student around maybe I should ask her to help me around.

"Miyuki, would you like to hang out-

"She's not there" I muttered turning around. "Don't tell me she's lost again" This is the general education department she mustn't have gone that far right?

"Miyuki-san where are you" I said quite loudly as students from the corridor started staring at me. I smiled awkwardly, damn where could she be, I'll be in trouble if I say to the teachers she's missing.

"Amou-san, are you okay-

I've heard that voice before Hino? "Hino?"

"The bells gone already so why aren't you in class?" said Hino looking at me worryingly.

"neh Hino, help me find the new student, I think I lost her"

"N-New student?" said Hino confusingly.

"Sorry Hino I have to do this" I said confidently. I grabbed her arm and together we ran across the corridor. "Amou-san! Wait-"shrieked Hino.

**Xx Miyuki POV xX**

So this school has its own history and conflict with the students, why did dad even made me come here in the first place. Okay maybe i agreed to come here because I didn't like my old school and mom's past was here in this school. Right that's the spirit said my inner self.

Since I was lost in to my thoughts I never heard Nami speaking to me anymore. Instinctively I turned around only to find myself lost in a long corridor. _"Where's the students that are meant to be in the corridors" I thought_. This is why I hate big schools I somehow get lost all of the time, I think it's the 2nd time getting lost today. Knowingly I shuffled through my bag to find the schools diary and to find the schools map within the dairy. After 10 odd minutes of turning pages in the middle of the corridor I finally found it. However I didn't understood a single direction of the maps guideline**. Go left, no She has to go right** said my inner voice. Giving up and **admitting to myself** I was lost I followed my sixth sense and went straight.

* * *

**Thank you: lolmomo88 Dragon Violist Law-heartPirates Yonggukie for following this fanfic and reviewing /also to those of you reading...**

* * *

**Authors Note: Hope you Liked it**

**Review/Favorite/Follow IT: OK XD**

**Xx I'll Start doing Questions about the story so answer them OK for me. xX**

**Question; Do you like the different POV's? Should I carry on doing it? Or is it just confusing? Drop YOUR answers in the reviews**

**~Till Then~ XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8:Meeting the Host Club**

* * *

**Authors Note: Enjoy ..Read n Review...**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own any of the characters, just My O/C Miyuki**

**Chapter 8: Meeting the Host Club**

* * *

Hours went pass and I finally came across to a huge door. It felt like as if fate was leading me into this room ,putting my confidence together I opened the door.

Seriously an empty room and here I thought it was a music classroom judging by what it says on the door. Looking around the empty room I realised that it was huge not it was enormous. Stepping into the room I felt small standing at by the door; then I saw a glimpse of a piano right at the far side of the room. **A Piano** I said to myself, it's been long since I've played it; 7-8 years maybe.** Just play it already no one is there anyways** said my inner voice. _But I-I don't know i said to myself_, biting my lower lips I carefully opened the board and sat on the bench. First I was scared and nervous playing the piano but my fingers unconsciously played, the sound wasn't that awful and I started to feel calm and comfortable with the rhythm I was playing. Suddenly I heard noises- "Whose there?"

"That was beautifully played" said a blonde **princely freak** coming towards me.

"Hey Boss your scaring her" said two look a likes at unison

"Hey, what's your name" said a kid clinging in to my arm.

Immediately I felt awkward and weird. Who are these people I wondered staring at the kid that was still clinging on to me I pushed my arm away so he could get off, but instead he fell on the floor.

"A-ah I-I'm …sorry" I said stuttering. It's his own fault anyways why was he clinging on to me in the first place I thought.

"It's Okay you didn't mean it right; so tell me what your name is?"

Is he acting or what, "Miyuki" I said feeling a bit guilty.

"Now now, all of you step aside, I'll deal with this" said a four eye. "Judging from your uniform you're a general students, so tell me what are you doing in the Special GT department and especially our host club" said the four eye calmly but sounded as if it was a threat.

"Hey Kyouya stop bullying her, Miyuki-san might have gotten lost" said the princely guy smiling at me.

"Does she even talk" said one of the look a likes on my right hand side.

"I don't think so" said the other on the opposite.

Not only am I feeling weird and awkward now I'm getting stiff, I think my problem has become worse than it was before. **You haven't got a problem with that Len said my other self**. That's because Len is weirder than me and the way he talks is even bizarre; he speaks way too formal and plus he's my cousin so I have to get used to it. These people are strangers I thought looking at my surroundings.

"Does she even talk" said one of the look a likes on my right hand side.

"I don't think so" said the other on the opposite.

"Of course I talk" I snapped back, "who are you lot anyways"

"Feisty" said the twins in unison backing away from me.

"Now excuse me for my manner, I should have introduced myself for our new guest; I am Tamaki Suoh the president of the host club" said the princely guy proudly.

_The Host club?_ I said

"The Host club is where the schools handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just put at this Seiso Private Academy elegant playground for super rich and beautiful students" said the princely guy known as Tamaki Suoh.

"So care to tell us why you're here" said Tamaki calmly.

"I got lost" I mumbled. First I was at the general department and now I'm at the other end of the school in the so called host club. Just what is up with this school?

"Well you've come a far way, please have a seat" said Tamaki leading me to a sofa.

Now this annoyed me because not only was he touching me the awkward feeling was still there.

"Hey Boss that's not fair your taking our new guest for yourself"

"Yeah, I bet she doesn't even like you; I mean she's already given you the eyes"

"Now step away boss" said the other twin holding on to my shoulder.

As I sat down the twins carried on talking about the host club only to be interrupted by that Tamaki guy. "So, theirs the silent type Mori-sempai, or the Lolita type Honey-Sempai; or do you prefer the twin … type. Now that's not all; would you prefer the cool type Kyouya or the natural Haruhi Fujioka"said Tamaki coming close to me yet again. "Or do you like the princely type as myself?"

Taking in a deep breath I put all of my courage to say something to these idiots and get away from here. "Get away from me you phony Prince what's wrong with you, you idiot." (The twins started laughing and commended me). "It's not funny in the least bit, how can you lot be near this idiot" I turned around and looked at the so called Kyouya, "What you looking at you ugly four eye jerk, and that's a girl right "I said looking at Haruhi, "why on earth are you cross-dressing near these idiots". Looking around I gave up and kept quiet since the words I've chosen were too harsh on them plus they were staring at me like they've never seen anything like it before. "You" I said pointing at the tall mori sempai, "Can you please show me the way back to the general department."

"Go on Mori, before she kills us" said one of twins pleadingly but sounded sarcastic.

"Yeah you have to, look at boss he's gone already" said the other.

Now that I look at it the princely guy has taken the words I've said to him way too much. The four eyes still looked calm but I could feel an annoying aura around him, scary right.

* * *

**Authors Note: As you can tell my OC Miyuki has a self conscious problems so writing is kind of hard ...Hope you liked it**

**Review/Favorite/Follow/Review again: OK XD**

**Question: Who's your favourite character in the ouran highschool host club? mines are the Hitachiin twins-hikaru. that red-haired kid and mori are alright as well.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9: Fun and Alone?**

* * *

**Authors Note: OK so this chapter is like a step up chapter where most of the canon characters aren't around. But its still a read. Oh Yeah this chapter is the longest chapter i've typed so far and its going to get longer i hope... :D Hope you enjoy**

**{Thanks for reading}**

**Chapter 9: Fun and Alone?**

* * *

**Nami POV**

After going around the General Department for the hundredth time we still couldn't find her.

"Hey Amou-san let's stop, I'm getting tired." said Hino helplessly.

"OK, but if a teacher asks us were the new girl is both of us are to blame." I said sarcastically.

"Hai , Hai I get it" said Hino.

"What lesson are we meant to have now; it's past Lunch already right?"

"I'm guessing we have ….well I have History now and that's the last lesson of the day"

"Well ok I'll see you later, Hino-san" I said waving at her as she ran across the corridor.

Maybe I shouldn't have asked her to come with me to find the new girl. I'm feeling guilty now.

**Miyuki POV**

After a long day I finally went home. First day of school was definitely what I wasn't expecting, first the 3 sections or whatever then the students hating on each other and the host club. Just what is the host club? I should ask Nami or Len about this mystery.

"How was your day" said Jun playfully waiting in the car.

"OK?" I said not wanting to answer the question.

"Your grandmother is at some meeting so you're home alone today with Len and me"

_Grandmother.…_Alright that's awesome; at least I won't have to listen to her talk since I'm already exhausted because of school. Not wanting to sound rude or anything but her so called catch up stories are forever.

"Hurry up, I've got somewhere to go as well Miyuki-chi" said Jun smiling.

|At the so called Home|

"Hello is anyone home" I said looking around the living room cautiously.

"Len, are you here?"

"Anyone home?" I said a bit loudly this time.

"What do you want?" said Len coming out from the other room.

That's good. At least I'm not home alone even if I'm stuck with Len. "I'm going to my room call me if you need me."

|X|-On the Phone

"Hey, Miyu-chi I promised to call everyday right so here I am calling you Miyu-chin"

"Hey Dad"

"So how's school?"

"Weird; anyways Dad what section was mum in, since you said Mum and you went to this school"

"Ah yeah, well I was in the General section and your Mother was in the Music Department"

_No wonder Mum was good at playing the piano I thought._

"Miyu you're not asking me about moving houses and stuff like that"

"No, I'm not anymore and plus I'm getting used to living in this house"

"Well done Miyuki you've grown, I'll call tomorrow as well, Bye" said Dad on the phone before cutting off.

_What does he mean I've grown; I was acting mature as well. Stupid Dad thinking he's always right._

Luckily for me I only had little amount of homework to complete for tomorrow's classes. I guess being lost in school has its advantages.

|Few Days Later|

"Bye Leno" I said on an early summery Saturday but as usual he gave me a cold glare. Leno was his new nickname I made up for him since it all was too long to say.

Starting today, all of the participant in the concours will be going to a training camp. This means that Len won't be here for 3 nights and 4 days; grandmother had to go back to some other place for some meetings or something like that. And that's why instead of being lazy in my bed today I was seeing Len off, well up to the front door that is.

What shall I do now? I thought to myself. Normally on the weekends I would catch on stuff I missed or help around the house. Maybe I should go out and have some fresh air.

"Hey Miyuki, over here" shouted someone that sounded familiar.

Glancing around the road I saw Nami waving her hands and telling me to go over to where she was.

"…Nami..eh Hey.." I said cautiously.

"Since we're friends now, let's hang out and take pictures" she said gleefully.

"B-but" I said hesitating. Truthfully I didn't mind being around with Nami but she was always wanting to try new things out and didn't take things too seriously like me that is. I took a lot of things seriously especially to those people I didn't know. but Nami was now my friend. And I seriously don't know how we became friends, i guess thats how its always been.

"..Eh stop it already, as a friend I'll make you" she said grabbing on to my arms and pulling me to a shop.

While we were looking at the clothes I started to calm down while I was around Nami. "Trying on these clothes wouldn't hurt right Miyu?" said Nami giving me a playful eye.

"Y-You…you wouldn't Nami?" I shrieked. _Luckily no one was there to look at me weirdly._

"I would like to take these clothes for my friend to try" said Nami to the woman and then looking at me.

"Hey Nami I-I… don't wear dresses it's too girly" I said stepping back a little.

"Oh come on, just this once for me OK and plus you're a girl so believe in yourself a little"

|X|

"Hey Nami, this is too short way too short" I said in the dressing room.

Click. Was that a camera? I glanced around. "Nami don't take pictures; it's not fair" I whined trying to close the curtains.

"You look cute" said Nami taking another picture.

"You look cute" said Nami taking another picture. My face began to flush red at her word even though I knew she was just saying it because of the dress. I mean like every time I look at the mirror I see me and I never really thought that I was pretty or beautiful for all that matters. I was just me Miyuki Anzai.

This torture went on for around an hour, but I did carry on enjoying it even though I didn't like dresses. Now it was Nami's turn unlike me she did all sort of poses showing herself around, quickly I shot them with the camera. You can tell I was an amateur at it but I still carried taking pictures of Nami, it was more fun that way.

|X|

"..Eh...Nami d-do you know about the host club" I asked agitatedly in the cafe.

"Yeah, why?" she replied taking a bite to a fairy cake.

The truth was the day that I got lost I met the host club and I was wondering if you could tell me more about this school. I can't say that it's too much. "What is it, The host club that is?"

"The Host club is where the schools most handsome boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just put at this Seiso Private Academy elegant playground for super rich and beautiful students" she said contentedly.

Did she memorise that because I swear that Princely guy said the exact same thing. "You...Like them" I asked confused.

"I wouldn't say I like them but that would mean I was lying. Well the host club members are the only special GT students us General Students like, their nice to everyone especially the girls."

She suddenly got her purse and got a small notebook out. Skipping dozen of pages she stopped at a certain page and smiled at it.

When she did turn it around I saw the Host Club members standing around doing poses on the photo. But one of the faces had a red circle around it. Looking closer at it Nami quickly took it back and held it close to her chest.

"Nami are you alright?" I asked hesitatingly.

"I'll tell you more about them some other time but I got to go now" she said putting the last piece of cupcake in to her mouth and looking at the clock. "I'll see you later, Bye Miyu" said Nami running out of the shop.

|X|

This is how I spent my day; hanging out with Nami till 6pm was fun. But when I got back home the fun and happy feeling I had disappeared well more like ran out. Here I was home alone. The first thing I did was to quickly have a shower and then watch some TV but that got boring so I thought that I should have an early bedtime.

I looked out the window of bedroom I could see the sun setting down. I let out a small sigh escape from my lips as I carried on thinking about my new school life. Now that I had a friend that I was close with I wonder if my problem would vanish then maybe I would be a better person than I am now. The house was quiet with no one around, it was still 7:30 but I just went to my bed. Len wasn't here and neither was that loud Jun; no I'm not missing any of them but who likes to stay home alone especially in the evening dark nights.

"Shut Up" I muttered at the loud noise which sounded like an annoying siren. Turning left and right I gave up and woke up subconsciously.

My mind was still vague, the last remnants of my dream where still their but disappeared by the realisation that I was awake again. With a mental sigh I moaned as I looked at the annoying alarm clock 07:34. "Oh its just 2 in the morning" I said to myself yawning again.

Going back to sleep I blinked thinking; this time I looked at the alarm clock once more. "07:35! I'm late, really late" I yelled why didn't know one woke me up?

|X|

"This student got lost so I'm sorry if I disturbed your class" said the teacher with a purple long hair.

"I'm sorry I'm late" I said quietly looking down at the ground making sure I make no eye contact to anyone since I am totally embarrassed at the moment.

"Make sure you don't be late next time; you've been a student for a week and odd days Anzai-san"

"Yes sensei and thank you" I said to the other teacher that walked out of the classroom. That teacher really is lazy I'm surprised he even took me all the way here.

Taking a seat at my desk I quickly glanced around the classroom only a few people were looking at me but I could see Nami mouthing something at me.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hope you liked it + Thanks A lot for reading all of you lot**

**Review/Favorite/Follow/Review again: OK XD**

**Question: Is the story pacing too slow or too fast? This is important so please answer since i'm not sure even if i read it for the hundredth time.**

**{Thanks Again}**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Meeting the others**

* * *

**Miyuki (OC) POV**

Today I was pretty excited as Misa Hamai my aunt and her husband were coming back home. A letter came from America saying that she was going to come back with her husband and make it in time before the second concours. I was guessing she wanted to come and see Len perform; but I didn't really care because it was going to my first time meeting her husband .

"Hey Leno" I said on a dry evening, "is your father really scary, is he normal" or like you I thought. If he was like Len I'll be really freaked out.

" They'll be coming Tomorrow" he stated coldly.

"But still, I want to know?" I protested.

"They'll be here by tomorrow and you can ask him those questions" he stated before leaving the living room annoyed.

I seriously can't ask anything to this guy. He's always making me feel really annoyed. And how can I ask him those questions.

Ding Dong

I wonder who it is, maybe it's Jun or it could be Lens' parents that came earlier than the expected time. No way I thought I can't face them now especially Len's dad. I'm not even ready yet.

"Hey Len, open the door for the guests" I said running up the stairs and into my room quicktime.

|X|** (no one's POV)**

"What are you doing in front of other people's houses?" sated Len

"well …um I thought I'll give you this back" said Hino holding the bag up.

"You went through all the trouble to bring it back?" replied Len taking the bag.

"Hey! Isn't there a better way to say that?" said Tsuchiura.

"Its okay, Tsuchiura-kun…

"Since you're done with your business, would you go home?" said Len turning back to the gate.

"Ah.. Tsukimori-kun... Are you feeling better?" said Hino stepping forward.

"Yeah" replied Len quietly.

"I see that's good" said Hino feeling relieved.

"Hurry up and go ho-

Since Hihara belly started to rumble he awkwardly laughed, but Len allowed him to go inside the house since Hihara was feeling hungry both Tschuira and Hino followed Hihara to Len's house.

|X|

""This is good," Is it really okay for me to eat this much" said Hihara

"They are only treats and i don't eat much at home anyways"

"Tsukimori-kun, your family...has 3 people living here including you and your parents?"

"No my grandparents as well and my cousin" stated Len, "most of them are out today"

"Eh is that so?" said Hihara grabbing a doughnut from the plate.

"By the way, you sure are eating quite a lot..." supposed Tsuchiura

"Indeed" said Len looking at Hihara then at Tsuchiura, but quickly turns around.

…

"Please don't look as you wish" said Len taking the photo off them

"Then show me your room!" said Hihara happily.

"Hihara-senpai…

"Even you have things youu're rushing with, Tsukimori" said Tschura

"You seem to have a lot of time before the selection" answered back Len

"Are you saying that Elite Music Student-sama has no spare time because he has to practice for every valuable minute and second?" asked Tsuchiura

"That's not it; since you're participating, I want the best results"

"Championship?" asked Tschira raising an eye

"Of course there's no other meaning to the concours"

"But the purpose of the concours is to enjoy music, and not about the rankings and other things right?" said Hino

"Yeah, Yeah. You have to be at ease and enjoy it more" replied Hihara.

"Enjoy" muttered Len.

|X| **(Miyuki POV)**

OK since it is quite lively in the living room I'm guessing his parents really came back today along with his grandparents. Maybe i should just keep a straight face and smile at his dad. But Dad said that his brother was Lens' dad even though they didn't get along really well.

Slowly taking steps down the stairs i stood by the door hesitating if i should open it or run back upstairs to think more.

"Right?" said a familiar voice

Wait did i just hear Hino? I thought. Nah it can't be. 1, 2, 3 take a deep breath in and then out. I said to myself to keep calm.

That's it I'm opening this door right now before i get mad with my thoughts.

"Wow" said a student happily.

What's this Len actually has friends and brings them over? Suddenly they all started to stare at me. I gulped at this awkward situation. I knew _i should have ran back up stairs said my other self._** Act Norma**l Miyu, act normal, their just students okay. You're different now since you've started hanging around with Nami. I nodded and looked at the students and then at Len.

"You've bought friends home Leno, and here I thought you were friendless especially with that impression of yours" I said unconsciously. **I didn't say that did I**, oh well let's just carry on I thought.

The green hair guy that was sitting down on the sofa started to snicker at what I said. Doesn't he looks familiar said my other self and the other guy i thought looking at the other green haired guy who was standing next to Hino.

"Friendless, Leno?" he muttered but everyone could still hear him.

I smiled and greeted Hino. "Hey" she replied surprised to see me.

"Len over their" I said looking at him "is my cousin" Trying to make her understand that i wasn't as she seem.

"Ah, you never said anything like that before" she asked me still surprised.

"Well the subject never came up and…" I said quietly.

"It's okay Miyu, don't worry about it, Okay" said Hino.

The green haired guy was looking at me weirdly and what's more I could feel the awkwardness in the room. Trying to get rid of the feeling I greeted them.

"….I'm Miyuki, "Nice to meet you all" I said looking at both the green haired guys in the room and then smiling at both of them. But it was definitely awkward judging by their reaction.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Hihara Kazuki" he said snapping back.

"The names Tsuchiura Ryotaro" he said looking down at me as he got up from the sofa.

WAGH, he's tall I thought glancing up at him.

"Ne, ne you don't look like Len at all" said Hihara looking at the photo Hino was holding

"I'm his cousin not his sister; plus it's good that I don't look like him" I stated cringing with the thought of looking similar to Len.

The tall guy started to snicker again and judging by Len's reaction he got annoyed.

"A-are you lot friends with L-Len" I asked Hino.

"Fr-Friends?" she said but then she awkwardly started to laugh.

"Were concourse friend right you lot" he replied. But then went back to mesmerizing the photos of Len in the cupboard.

"Look at this" said Hihara showing it to Hino.

"Eh, this one looks cute" said Hino giggling.

I could see Len getting annoyed.

"Like I said, please don't look as you wish!"

"Yes!" said hino and Hihara in unison.

Haha- Lens' different around his friends, its the first time I've seen him like that i thought smiling at what was happening.

"Ah, I have to eat the cakes" said Hihara giving the photo to Hino and going to the table.

...

"Hey, I'll return them soon, so can I borrow some CDs?" asked Hino politely.

"I don't really mind" answered Len

"Alright Thanks!; also sorry all of a sudden. We were intruding, weren't we?"

"Its okay, Hino" I said sitting down on the sofa and grabbing a cookie from the table.

"This is really delicious" said Hihara happily.

This guy is actually funny i thought taking a bite to the cookie.

|X|(**Hino POV)**

"Sorry about today" said Len quietly, turning around. (His back facing Hino)

"Hehe, its okay" I said smiling thinking that Tsukimori-kun isn't what he seems to be.

….

"I'll see you tomorrow Miyu" I said.

"You can come again if you want to-…you're more than welcome to" she said shyly.

"Hai, hai; bye Tsukimori-kun" I said waving at him and Miyu.

"It was nice meeting you Miyuki-san and thanks for the food Tsukimori" said Hihara

"It was nothing" said Len

…

"When I get home, it's dinner time!" said Hihara-senpai.

"You're still going to eat?" asked Tsuchiura-kun.

"I have a different stomach for dinner!" replied Hihara-senpai.

Hehe, that's so like Hihara-senpai I thought smiling.

"Why did you have Tsukimori uniform?" asked Tsuchiura-kun.

I looked up, "well….that's..ummm" I said what shall I say. I started to ramble on but was cut off. "He was running away, had a fever…fell asleep and then-

"I don't get it!" replied Tsuchiura-kun.

"Well, isn't okay?" I asked, "We have to do our best in the 2nd selection" Then i started to ramble on unconsciously.

"It's because Tsukimori-kun's that serious; I'm also a regular student, so I can't take it easy, right?" I said helplessly.

"That guy is serious? Isn't that just his personality?, he just really hates to lose" said Tsuchiura-kun not impressed.

"You seem to hate losing quite a lot too!" I said smiling.

"Hey, don't put me in the same boat as him!" said Tsuchiura-kun

"Sorry, sorry" I said giggling.

"Hey, you two are slow" shouted Hihara-senpai standing on to a block.

"Coming!" I said loudly.

…|at Home|...

The 2nd selection's theme is…"something to believe in" I thought. I have to hurry up and decide on apiece to perform so I can practice. And I have to look for an accompanist too… sighing I realize I have a lot to do.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hope you liked it + Thanks A lot for reading all of you lot**

**Review/Favorite/Follow/Review again: OK XD**

**Question: Who was your first anime crush? * the first anime- which one did you like first***

Now that my O/C Miyuki has met all the characters except Shimizu, Fuyuumi,Yunoki; hopefully they'll meet in the 2nd concours or before- not sure...

**{Thanks Again}**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Chapter 11: 2nd Competition (short)**

* * *

**Sorry for not updating quickly**

**Enjoy ..Read n Review...**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own any of the characters, just My O/C Miyuki**

**Chapter 11: 2nd Concours**

* * *

|X| **Miyuki OC POV**

"So Miyuki, everything was fine right whilst I was gone" said Aunt Misa

"Ah yeah, everything was okay" I replied

"Miyuki Anzai right?, you didn't take your fathers surname?" asked (Lens dad)

"Ah yeah, eh I took my mother's instead" I replied hesitating.

What am I doing I said to myself. I can't even eat dinner properly Lens' Dad is sure intimidating. I looked at Len and then at his father but I quickly glanced down since he saw me looking at him.

"How's school? You're enjoying right?" asked Aunt Misa.

"Yeah i-I'm enjoying it; I've got friends and all?" I said quietly.

The entire Dinner went on like this, them asking me questions and I was hesitatingly replying to it.

"Don't forget that we're coming to see you Len at the concours?" said his dad.

"Yes, I'll remember" said Len clearly before making his way out the room for some "practice" .

|X|

Today was the day, Len and the other concours. The hall was crowded as usual and this time not a lot of people were looking at me.

"Hey Miyu, over here" said Nami

"Hi Nami" I said casually

"Were going to the backstage to get some pictures and your helping me okay?" said Nami

"Sure, it's not like I've got a lot to do anyways!" I said.

X| at the backstage

"We're sorry,okay, Len…coming this suddenly…" said Aunt Misa sadly

"But its been awhile since we've seen you appear on stage." said his dad patting him on the back. "I'm looking forward to your performance" he said.

"I don't understand why you're looking forward to it, but I'll do my best" stated Len.

….

"Tsukimori-kun talks respectfully even to his own parents?" said Hino surprised.

"So it seems…" said Yunoki

"His mother is Hamai Misa-san, right?" asked Shimizu-kun.

"Yeah, she's such a beautiful person" said Hihara looking at lens mother.

"Yes…indeed." said Fuuyumi agreeing to Hihara's statement.

...

" We will now start the 2nd selection...Performer #1 From the General Department Tsuchiura Ryotaro"

...(after a while whilst Tsuchiura starts this performance)...

"So the new participant, Tsuchiura is right off the bat..." said Nami clinging on to Hino neck.

* * *

**I know its super Short but i'll update again soon i think/i hope XD**

**Authors Note: Hope you liked it + Thanks A lot for reading all of you lot**

** Review/Favorite/Follow/Review again: OK XD**

**Question: How do you like the story so far?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Chapter 12: 2nd Competition (Full Vers)**

* * *

**Sorry for not updating quickly**

**Enjoy ..Read n Review...**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own any of the characters, just My O/C Miyuki**

**Chapter 12: 2nd Concours part 2**

* * *

_Preview: so far the 1st concours has already took place and its time for the second one. My OC Miyuki Anzai has met most of them excluding Yunoki, Fuyuumi, and Shimizu. Its similar to the actual La corda story but i changed it. Hope you carry on reading it._

* * *

That was AMAZING, i thought. Looking around it wasn't only me. This guy his name was Ryochura i think. Not only is he good looking; he really is great at playing the piano. He'll beat Leno if he doesn't come out with something as great as this.

Analyzing through the camera Nami gave me to take some 'Brilliant' photo's of the competitors, even though i wasn't good at it. I just accepted it as it was really hard to say no to someone like Nami. I quickly took a 'snapshot' of of the Ryochura guy whilst he was still playing the piano happily.

**Hino POV**

"ne-ne That was really good" said Hihara patting Tsuchiura-kun shoulder.

**"We will now carry on with the 2nd selection...Performer #2 From the General Department Hino Kahoko"**

"Good Luck, Hino-chan" said Hihara eagerly.

"Hey, no need to be so nervous Hino" said Nami, "Yeah, just remember to do your best" Tsuchiura said walking in to the backstage.

"_I have to do it properly this time"_ I muttered to myself. Gripping my violin firmly I went to the stage confidently.

**Back to O/C Miyuki POV**

Hino's music is so sincere, it may not be as skillful as Leno but I like her sound of the violin. Giggling to myself since Leno has a lot of rivalry in this competition he may not be a 'genius' after all.

Click, I took a sneaky snapshot of Hino who looked surprised once she finished her piece.

There, Hino stood there nervously once she heard the mass amount of clapping she received from the audience. "That was beautifully played" I heard Leno's Dad say. "Thats right" ,replied Aunt Misa (Len's Mum).

* * *

**At the Backstage Hino POV**

"Hino-chan Good Job, You were really good" said Hihara happily.

"Ah..Please don't flatter me, Hihara-senpai.." I said nervously. Finally its over i thought, however I still feel nervous...

..,

...

**Performer #3, from the Music Department,3-B Hihara Kazuki**

"Kanayan, you promised okay" said Hihara-senpai before going off.

"Promise?" I said.

"Oh.. Its nothing" replied Kanaya-sensei

* * *

**Miyuki O/C POV**

From what I know Hihara Kazuki plays the trumpet, his music makes others feel happy for some reason but it also has a certain skill to capture your hearts and want more. Again I took photos and thought that these people were good, a good competition for Len to test out his 'amazing' skills.

He happily waved his hands to the audience once his performance was over. No wonder Len can't say anything to him, similar to Nami in a way.

* * *

**Hino POV**

**Performer #4 from the Music Department, Yunoki Azuma-san**

_Its already Yunoki turn. I guess I have to go back now. said Len to himself in the waiting room._

**Performer #5, from the music Department. 1-B Fuyuumi Shouko**

"Yosh, Fuyuumi, go all out" said Kanaya sensei

"Sensei, why are you doing pressuring people like that?" I complained.

"Its... a joke, Its a Joke..okay" replied Kanaya sensei.

"Really now" I said giving up.

Looking around the backstage room I couldn't see Tsukimori-kun. "ne Sensei, where's Tsukimori-kun?" I asked

"Tsukimori?" He replied not knowing where he went.

"I saw Tsukimori leaving awhile ago, but...maybe he's in the waiting room?" said Yunoki.

Waiting room I wondered. "umm..I'll go look for him a bit...okay?" I said sheepishly.

**Performer #6, From the Music Department,1-A Shimizu Keiich**i

"Well there you have it, it'll be a great help if you walked slowly for a bit" said Kanaya sensei.

"Hai" replied Shimizu.

Jeez, where did Tsukimori go I thought looking around for him in the corridor.

Huh,Tsuchiura-kun and Hihara senpai, what are they doing here? "Ne~, Hihara-Senpai, Tsuchiura-kun" I shouted loudly.

"Hino-san?"

"Those 2nd year Music Students said that Tsukimori went outside" said Hihara-senpai.

"Outside!" I said surprised.

"Yeah, were going outside to look for him" said Tsuchiura-kun.

"Yosh, I'm coming as well" I said.

"It'll be hard for you with those shoes on right?" said Tsuchiura-kun.

Even though he was right I still didn't want to give up. "Hai...I'll look around here one more time" I said helplessly.

I went back to the waiting room and called out Tsukimori-kun, just where did he go i wondered still looking around the room. There's no way he would leave his violin in the middle of no where.

It couldn't be... BANG "Tsukimori-kun, i'll get you out of here, first I have to go and get Kanaya-sensei to get the keys?"

"Don't, There's no way I'll make it on time anyways" said Tsukimori. "But aren't you happy, now there's one less rival?"

"What do you mean, Tsukimori-kun I was looking forward to your performance, me playing like i was enjoying but you were talented...I was jealous of you and yet..saying your performance has no meaning...Don't Ever Talk Like That Ever Again!"

"I'll push...and you pull the handle...okay" said Tsukimori-kun.

"Hai..."I replied.

**Performer #7 From the Special GT departement, Tamaki Suoh class 2-B**

"Finally its my turn to shine" He said glad that it was his turn even though he was the 2nd last person to perform.

"Suoh-san, Please take your time, since Tsukimori still hasn't came back yet" said Kanaya sensei.

"I understand" he replied modestly, "Well after Shimizu-kun comes back quickly."

"Seriously though, I'm worried about that boy..." said Kanaya- sensei shaking his head.

* * *

**Miyuki O/C POV**

Screams erupted the entire hall as the so called 'Prince' entered. What a show off I thought, that phony prince plays the piano.

"I will now be playing, thank you" He said making all the 'fangirls' quieten down.

Tamaki Suoh or so I remember. He is the president of the so called special GT students Host Club. Comparing his piano to Ryochura, this guy isn't all about his face. He can actually play the piano, the soft gentle keys as the beautiful sound of the piano came out. Everyone was awed and I was taken aback since he was really good.

* * *

**Finally I updated *Laughs helplessly* sorry guys**

**Authors Note: Hope you liked it + Thanks A lot for reading**

**Review/Favorite/Follow/Review again: OK XD**

**Question: Is It confusing jumping from one person's POV(point of View) to another. Like I did with Hino and my O/C Miyuki?**

**Thanks again~mina-san ^_^**

**Shingeki No Kyojin anime was over so i felt lost and wanted to write again. *mayybe these are the symptoms* that anime was great and I read the manga but too bad its a monthly update one. Sorry for my rant but the ending for the last episode uugh**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Chapter 13: About the Members**

* * *

**Enjoy ..Read n Review...**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own any of the characters, just My O/C Miyuki**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Meeting the Host Members AGAIN?!**

* * *

_**Preview: So far the 1st and 2nd concours has taken place. Now I will develop the main story plot and relationship. These few chapters was to meet them now were about halfway through the storyline Everything is coming Fast Now.**_

_***Important*-This is mainly a La corda Fic but the Ouran characters will still be in here. Judging from the past chapters it was mainly a La corda thing hopefully I will add the Ouran members into the storyline now. ^_^**_

_**Hope you enjoy reading...**_

* * *

Days went past, and the 3rd Competition for the concours was starting. It was just round the corner. I naturally and as usual would be with Nami for most of time during the concours and helping her 'Take decent photos'. However since Nami was part of these concours as the so called 'Journalist' I came to know each and every participant through this. At first tagging along Nami was a way to get rid of my awkwardness with people since Nami was funny she always meets new people. I got to know the participants, Hihara-senpai the loud yet cheerful upperclassmen, Yunoki-senpai the one I first he was a cross-dresser since he definitely looked like a girl like he seriously did. When I did found out everyone meaning Nami,Hino and Hihara-senpai started to laugh and after that I thought he would be mad but he smiled so now I think he is weird. And then there's the quiet yet princely Shimizu-kun. He doesn't talk much but he is definitely talented in music, so I kinda respect him for that. Fuyuumi-chan the shy musician, she is really quiet no wonder Nami and Hino think she's really cute. I also met Hino's friends Mio and Nao, Nao being the most mature out the 3 of them and Mio being the funniest yet gullible out of them all. Oh and there's Mori-san, the pianist that helps Hino. I've never talked to Mori-san a lot but her talents for the piano were really good, well the two pianist competing in the competitions were really good and talented but Mori-san had something else when she was pianoing for Hino. If only I could play the piano again without any burdens and thoughts...

Since Len came last in the other concours, I think the second one he became more 'meaner' or something like that. I think he became more stress or depressed or whatever. Because of this I couldn't make fun of him like before since he would just ignore me, naturally. His parents started to become more worried especially his mum,aunt Misa. Well I couldn't blame her since Len became even more 'into his music'. Here I thought Len wasn't that into being the 'champion' of the competition but now that I think about it I guess I didn't knew a lot about Len himself...

XXX

"Miyu~Miyuki-saan come with me" said Nami holding on to my arms and starting to drag me.

"ano- Nami where are we going anyways?"

"hehe, where going to find some information about the concour male participants!"

Huh. More information about the male participants i thought. hmmm

"What about Hino-san and that 1st year Fuyuumi?" I asked curiously.

"Ah, those two, Hino refused me getting info's about her and Fuyuumi-chan, so i'm going to ask them about the other participants hehe" she replied happily.

XXX

"Hino~,Fuyuumi-chan~" said Nami

"Amou-san what are you doing here?, didn't we refused already!"

"I came here to ask you girls about the other participants?"

...(Both Fuyuumi and Hino-san were confused)

"Like I said, they're all popular aren't they" asked Nami enthusiastically.

"I don't know what you mean by usually...eto..."said Hino

"Then tell which one is your type?" ..,."Like you know there's rumors about you and that Tsuchiura-kun you know...

"Heh What?!" said Hino surprisingly

"Ah Mori-san you got called to?" said Nami turning round to her as she came in to the room.

"Oh, your all here already?,That was fast" said Mori-san

"Thats it, I know, Mori-san is more familiar with the music department members." How are they like usually?" asked Nami eagerly

"Usually,huh?" said Mori-san.

"I'm in Tsukimori-kuns class" she carried on, He's talented in the Violin and is cute right?, Lots of girls like him as well"

"eh, I knew it." said Nami

"But because of his personality he really doesn't have that many friends."

Yeah everyone knows about his personality but thats Len i thought,

"Well he's not really friendly...Tsukimori-kun that is?" wondered Hino.

"I guess the nice way of putting him is cool right?" said Nami.

Then Mori-san and Nami went and carried on talking about his personality and what not completely ignoring their surroundings.

.."ano, I don't think we need to worry about him...said Hino but obviously they couldn't here her,

Then they started to talk about the other like Yunoki,Hirahara and Shimizu. Squealing like fangirls i told Hino to retreat.

"They're dangerous Fuyuumi-chan, Lets get away" said Hino.

* * *

...

After a while they found out the guys were spying.

"Wow you lot are mean ear dropping on us, you guys suck?" said Nami

"That's because you lot made it impossible for us to come in!." complained Tsuchiura-kun.

Hehe they're really funny i thought. Now that I think about it I don't really know much about this guys personality?- well whatever, it doesn't really matter.

xxx

"So, Nami what was that all about? back in the room with the others?" I asked whilst we were walking home together.

"Oh That!, well I wanted to know their opinions about each other especially the girls..."

..."What about you Miyu which one is your type?" she asked playfully

"You're not teasing me are you Nami~" I asked

"Agh come on just tell me which one, okay Miyu" she asked pleadingly.

"Okay so who shall i start with first"I said not fully understanding her question.

"hmmm...lets start with Tsukimori Len, what do you think of him?"

He's my cousin so what shall i say bout him. Its not like i could tell her that...hmm"Like you said earlier he's the cool type right, so he's okay but he's personality though..."

"That's right, He has the looks and everything but then theirs that personality of his" said Nami

"But thats what makes him The Tsukimori-kun we know right!" I said hastily.

"eh, Miyu when did you like Tsukimori-kun~"

"WHAT! No NO your getting it wrong Nami, I don't like Len!"

"Your already on the 1st name basis are you sure Miyu~"

"Nami, Like i said Len, Len is My-My cousin OKAY!" Damn i didn't wanted to let her know about that now.

"Hmm,really now" she said quietly

"Y-you won't put it on the newspapers in school right Nami, I-I just don't do it Nami please" I said regretting what I told her.

"Hey, Miyu~I'm your friend right, there's no way i'll ever do that, plus thats private and personal things, I'll never do stuff like that" said Nami confidently

"Really Thank you Nami, I'm sorry I never told you even though we're friends..." I said softly.

"well you had your reason, Now on to the game! What about ...Hihara-sempai?

"Hihara-senpai, is a funny person, and when ever he plays the trumpet I like it" I said smiling thinking about his talents when playing his trumpet.

"Yeah..."agreed Nami. "What about Shimizu-kun?" she said but squealed after a few seconds like a fangirl.

"He's cute, quiet and a prince if you ask me" I said

"TOTALLY! he's definitely a Prince~" said Nami happily

"He's our kouahi Nami-san...

"Hey what do you mean, so what if he's our kouhai..are you teasing me now Miyu-chii~"

hehe "No~ why would you think about that, I was just joking hehe"

"Well, i'll see you tomorrow Miyu, Laters" she said turning to another side of the road.

"Yeah, Ill see you tomorrow Nami" I relied waving back at her.

That was fun I thought, I should tell her more about myself, that I play the piano then maybe she wouldn't feel guilty i guess. Yosh tomorrow I'll tell her that I used to play the piano hopefully.

* * *

**This chapter was mainly about what my O/C Miyuki thought about the La corda characters next time things will start to heat up.**

**Authors Note: Hope you liked it + Thanks A lot for reading**

**Review/Favorite/Follow/Review again: OK XD**

**Question: So you lot know my O/C Miyuki will end up with Tsuchiura but who do you want her to end up with?**

**Thanks again~mina-san ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Chapter 14**

* * *

**Sorry for not updating quickly**

**Enjoy ..Read n Review...**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own any of the characters, just My O/C Miyuki**

**Chapter 14: The Turning Point**

* * *

**Miyuki O/C POV**

"You, You're that girl!, What are** you** doing here?" said a blonde guy devastated.

"You know me?" I asked wondering why a princely guy from another department would know me?

"Hey boss thats not fair you're having taking our guests for yourself?" said a guy with another guy that looked exactly like him next to him, they must be twins i thought.

"Oh~ its that **girl **from the General Department~" said the other twin coming towards me.

"Huh?" I said, trying to remember who the hell these weirdos were?

"Miyuki Anzai-san, Class 2-B from the General Department..."said a guy wearing glasses.

What, How does he know me? "Are you a stalker?" I asked looking directly at him. He chuckled and closed the book which i guess had my private information in their.

"Are you lost again?" He asked sternly. "Your habit of getting lost is becoming frequently?" He continued.

Just who is he?, and what's worse he knows about me and now he knows about my habits of getting lost easily.(Well its not my fault i got lost, I just follow my instinct.)

"Sorry, But I was just sightseeing this school?" I replied covering up my habit which I wasn't really proud since it made me look like a fool.

"Is that so, Well just so you know, you are now at the host club so ask us if you need anything" said the four-eye before leaving off.

"You lot should go back and sort the stuff out, Anzai-san will be staying here for awhile unless...one of you take her?" carried on the four eye guy telling the others about me yet again.

"So...your name is Anzai-san?" said one of the twins.

"Well since Kyouya for some reason treated you differently- nice to meet you Anzai-san" said the other twin.

"...umm..okay then..." I murmured.

"Oi you shabby twins, don't go taking our guests for yourselfs" said a blonde guy in a weird accent-well not weird but he sounded like a girl when he screeched like that.

"Well its nice to meet you my Princess of the Sky..." said the blonde guy placing a kiss on my hands.

Where have: I think I remeber now.

"You're that phony prince" I said while he was about to place a kiss on my hand. He froze. The twins started to laugh. And suddenly a kid came to me and asked if i wanted some sort of cakes with him. Naturally I stood there silently. Then I remembered something Important. Today I was meant to meet Nami and the so called concours members. How can I get out from here I wondered.

I stood there for awhile but my legs couldn't stand the standing so I walked to one of these guys; He was a tall guy indeed, maybe a third year. "eto...ano-san, can you help me find the general departement area?" I asked, since this guy seemed 'normal' than the others. Yes he was normal maybe because he was quiet most of the time.

He didn't say anything and looked at the shrimp- the shortest guy in the room. Stingy, I thought. "..how about anyone, can any of you lot give me a map or something since I have to go back now?"

"You wouldn't be needing a map considering your habit now, Anzai-san?" said the four-eye.

"Just who are you?" I mumbled quietly freaked out since he knows about my habits.

"Its okay, I'm not who you think I am Anzai-san; In fact I'm just a regular Highschooler, the names Kyouya Ootori by the way. Its nice to meet you" He said smiling up at me.

* * *

"Don't mind them lot" said Haruhi Fujioka.

Haruhi Fujioka, a cross-dresser in this so called 'host club' of the riches offered to take me instead of those 'wild' males. She was a scholarship student so I kind of understood her situation.

"If you go down these stairs and turn left, your in the General Department" she said.

"Thanks again..Fujioka-san" I said.

"No problem, Anzai-san" she replied

* * *

"Hey isn't that a General Student?"

"What is she doing here?"

"Seriously, a lot General Students are walking around here!"

"Gosh, No manners at all!"

Great. I thought, now I'm in the Music Department. I knew I should have went left and not right, stupid instinct. Whilst I was battling with myself and cursing to myself feeling stupid I spotted a 'blue' hair.

"Len!" I said a bit too loud.

"What do you want?" He said with the same stoic voice.

"I'm lost...so.." I said feeling embarrassed saying that I was lost.

"I can see that" He replied annoyingly.

"Well I'm going then, I'll see you later" I said going right.

"Anzai-san...It's left, If you're going to the General Department" He said sighing.

"I-I knew that..." I mumbled and walked left. Stupid Len. making feel even more like a fool.

* * *

Finally! I'm in the right Department. I said to myself walking down the corridor and looking around. Lessons already started, damn it.

"Excuse Anzai-san, follow me" said a teacher.

"Huh?" I'm in trouble already.

"Hurry up, Anzai-san" said the teacher.

"Yes!" I said following the teacher in to the office.

"Take these to your English teacher you have right now, and here's a note saying why" She said handing me a note and placing the books on to my arm.

"Off you go" she said.

"Yes! sensei!" I said.

* * *

"Lucky!" I said. Now I don't have to say I got lost even though I'm not a new student anymore. Now since I made sure to memorise the rooms I was meant to be in, the English room is just downstairs on the RIGHT. This is going to be hard, careful and take one step at a time I said to myself since I was carrying a lot of stuff-mainly books though.

I was struggling to carry the book and luckily no one was around at that time since it was lesson time but I had a free lesson at that time. Taking steps down the stairs carefully, one by one ever so slowly I finally made it, however there were more steps to go but I felt tired and couldn't be bothered. Since it was the last lot of stairs I started to pace my steps a little bit faster.

Then everything that changed me happened at that very moment.

Because I was 'clumsy' (I'm not that clumsy most of the time. But I saw someone coming up the stairs whilst I was going down the stairs. Since I knew I was wearing a skirt I felt weird in a way, maybe because I thought the student could see my skirt…..) I slipped and the books fell off my hand. I thought I would also fall on to the ground and twist my ankle or have some sort of injury. But then I collided with someone or something and it felt warm. Then I thought I was in heaven since it was warm and sturdy. And I don't definitely don't know how heaven feels but Its my imagination so whatever. I wanted to see where the warmth and sturdiness was so I slowly opened my eyes. And was shocked. First I saw eyes looking at me also wide eyed (I'm guessing the person was shocked as well). A person I thought! Our faces were so close only an inch apart. I could feel the breath of that person and I guess that person could feel my breath as well. I met the persons gaze and quickly and I mean really quickly but as soon as I was about to get up I realised that person was a GUY but not any other guy but Len's rival enemy.

I knew it was Lens rival or enemy because during the concours they would glare at each other and Hino-san said that these two guys were like that. Since I realised it was a guy I quickly got up since I felt awkward. But then as I was getting up something stopped me, I looked behind me and saw an arm then I looked back at the guy and he quickly let go. Since he suddenly let it go of me the force was gone and I fell on top of him again. This time our lips touched each other. This was even more surprising, I felt flushed as my face began to become red... so I quickly got up and said sorry before running off leaving the books on the floor.

Finally, I made it to the girl's bathroom. (Don't ask me how I got there I just did.) I quickly swung the door open and ran into a stall. Standing their wide eyed I froze thinking about what just happened. I was completely and utterly shocked, my first kiss was taken away by a guy that I don't even know well, and it was my fault. The bell rang and shocked me as I didn't know what to do next.

"Why am I so clumsy?" He was that guy I think from the concours? It's all that stupid teachers fault. M-My first kiss was gone because I was clumsy and as usual socially-awkward.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hope you liked it + Thanks A lot for reading**

**Review/Favorite/Follow/Review again: OK XD**

**Question: The turning Point finally took place after 14 chapters, so who thought it took forever or was it too fast?**

**Thanks again~mina-san ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15: Not Chapter Important Notice

**This fanfic used to be in my other account. Just swapped it around since I forgot the other accounts password. This is my work. my other account was Athrun-Nu.1 (I never copied it since its my own work)* If you don't know what I'm on about just read on. This is just a notice since I swapped my account only. **


	16. Chapter 15: Actual Chapter

So this chapter is what happens after the 'turning point'- Chapter 14!

**Updated! Its hard to type down and think at the same time making sure it looks fine and its not rushed. Oh well please enjoy!**

**Enjoy ..Read n Review...**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own any of the characters, just My O/C Miyuki**

**Chapter 15: Love Begins; No I'm Not**

* * *

After that e-event my mind has always been blank. Like even when I'm always talking on the phone to my Dad or Brother, I'm not even thinking straight. I feel Empty for some reason.

_(One Morning-Sunday-)_

"Good Morning Miyuki-san; You're up early Today?" said Aunt Misa-san.

"Ah, Good Morning to you as well Aunt Misa-san..eto I wasn't feeling sleepy thats all" I replied gracefully.

"Well if you say so, Let me know if you have any concerns or troubles Miyuki-san?" she said worryingly.

"Hai Aunt Misa-san, And I'll make sure I do"

..."Well then I'm off and I'll be back at 2 so I'll see you later Miyuki-san" She said smiling at me before going off.

Sighing since I felt that Aunt Misa-san was too kind to me and a really great person, I felt jealous for Len to have a mother like her. Shaking my head so these type of thoughts never flood in my head I headed to the living room.

"WAH...you-"

"What do you want?" said Len not affected.

"You, When did you come here?" I said angrily.

"I do live in this house-

"I know that!" I said annoyed.

"I'm going upstairs; there's no way I can practice here with you being here" he said still not affected and left.

GAH. Len that. I have to calm down and not vent my anger at him. "Then I'm going out, I'll be back later!" I said at him loudly.

(At the bookshop)

**ARE YOU NEXT! Love In the AIR! **This is what caught my eye whilst I was roaming around the bookshop. It won't hurt to look at some pages its not like I'm going to buy it.

**NEW EDITION: FOR HIGH SCHOOLERS AFFAIRS & Crushes!**

hmm I'm in Highschool duh.

**1ST: DO YOU?**

_**You're starting to suspect that you have a crush on a guy you know, but you can't quite figure out if you're just thinking about him more than usual or if you're in full-blown crush mode.**_

No that ain't true. Lies. What does a book know?

**You may be feeling butterflies every time you come near him,.**

Not really. Because I make sure I don't go near him. Seriously though Why do people waste so much money on this type of nonsese. Next Page: **Noticing a Lot**

**If you think about the guy as you drift off to sleep OR you ever dream about him, even if it isn't in a romantic way. (**No way-Deep down kind of**)**

**If you find yourself always wondering what the guy is doing or what he's up to. (**yes**)**

**If you're always wondering what the guy would think about certain things. (**yes**)**

"Excuse me?" said someone tapping my shoulders.

I yelped a bit too loudly.

"I'm sorry but...you're that new girl in our class right?" said the person hesitantly.

"..yeah and you are?" I replied thinking who on earth he was.

"Sora Hibiki, Nice to meet you!" he said proudly.

"...Nice to meet you to Hibiki-kun?" If I remember correctly that name kind of sounds like a girl even though he looks like a guy I thought scanning the guy.

"...hehe..I'm a guy okay even though my name sounds like a girl!" he said nervously.

"Yeah...Okay..." I mumbled quietly.

"So, what are you doing?, eto...I was looking for an english book but I saw you here" said Hibiki-kun

"um yeah" I said nodding feeling socially awkward at that moment.

He looked over at the book I was holding, however I quickly put it back feeling awkward and embarrassed.

"It was nice meeting you Miyuki-san; you know you're different from what I imagined you to be and the rumours and all..." he said.

"Really?...what were the rumours?" I asked.

"Hehe, It doesn't really matter now, I'll see you around Miyuki-san remember to be your self!" he said before leaving off.

That was weird. Very weird. Now I really want to know these rumours circulating around me. AND OBVIOUSLY I'll act myself. Today really is my unlucky day. Does karma hates me, this whole week has been nothing not unluckiness.

* * *

**XXx School Day xXX**

"Yo~, Miyu-chi-

"Nami~, ah get off me?" I said struggling with her hug.

"Its been so long since I've seen you" she said still hugging me.

"Its only been 3 days" I said

"Ah the bell, lets go~" she said grabbing my hands and dragging me to the class.

"Hey Nami, are you okay?" I asked

"Why wouldn't I be?" she said overly excited.

"Well because you're overly-

"Hey Anzai-san" said Hibiki going to his seat.

"Ah..Hai.." I replied shocked to know he actually talked to me suddenly and now in school as well.

He smiled and went to his friends or seat or whatever.

"Ooh~ Miyu-chi has a boyfriend!" Nami said.

"What!, no I don't; I-I don't even know the guy Nami!" I pouted embarrassingly.

"Yeah, Yeah-

"Hurry up and sit in your seats students; I'm not in the mood today!" said the sensei.

...

That Nami, I don't even know him that Hibiki girl guy, I thought looking around the classroom to see where he was. Next thing you know I see him looking back at me smiling again at the other end of the classroom.

No way. Just No way can I like HIM. Even though I know he isn't a bad guy I guess. Lesson went on as usual. Luckily for me this was an english class and I could be relaxed. Since I sat at the back of the classroom next to the window I could daydream or even look outside without the sensei saying anything.

Ah that class is lucky to have PE lessons now especially on Mondays I thought. There in the General Department I'm guessing since i've seen the teacher around and about in the corridors. Is that Tsuchiura? Omo. Wah His talented in playing football. Throughout the lesson I've been watching him play football and laughing with his friend. You could say it was a new way of seeing him but I couldn't help but stare at him (not in a creepy way, a bit mesmerised thats all). I didn't even pay attention to the class or what the teacher was saying half the time. Some how our eyes met. It took 5 seconds before I quickly turned around flushing and embarrassed , I placed my head on to the table trying to calm myself down. I could Literally hear my heartbeat thumping loudly.

"Anzai-san, Please read page 45 paragraph 3 in the English Literature Book." said the english teacher.

...I didn't hear him at first but when I looked up the entire class was looking at me. What page did he say? I looked around seeing what page it was, but it was no use.

.."Hai..eto.." I'll read this page really fast in English.

**_I knew the day we met_**  
**_That we were meant to be_**  
**_I knew our fate was set_**  
**_That you were the one for me_**  
**_I didn't even know you_**  
**_I only knew your name_**  
**_I wasn't sure what to do_**  
**_I didn't know who to blame_**  
**_I knew I thought you attractive_**  
**_I could tell that you were nice_**  
**_The butterflies were so active_**  
**_That I couldn't think twice_**

* * *

**|| Important Notice: Poem is not mine. I do not own it.| Its a passage from a poem...| **

* * *

I stopped at the last word. Thinking about what I read. Love? This reminds me-of me. I shook my head not to think about it. But then again. Do I really like Tsuchiura?

"Thank You, Anzai-san. Well read." He said congratulating me. "This is how you lot should read, everyone has extra homework today!" he exclaimed to the class.

Great. Thanks a lot. I heard people murmuring at me. "She's lucky English is her 2nd Language or else she would've had detention and extra homework!" said a student. Obviously I thought. Today I guess Luck was on my side, I sat back down and turned back to the window. He isn't there anymore. Oh well.

_/Break time\_

"Miyu are you going to be there in the 3rd concours like last time?" said Nami.

"..."

"Hello~, Miyu~ Earth to Miyu~" said Nami waving her hands.

"Um..Yeah?" I said surprised.

"Whats wrong?" said Nami worriedly.

"Eh? N-Nothing is wrong with me" I proclaimed waving my hands signalling that I was perfectly well.

"hmm..You sure Miyu~" she said glancing at me. "I know something happened! Didn't it Miyu?" she continued trying to make me agree to her.

"What makes you think that? N-Nothing happened at all-

"Hey Amou-san Miyuki-san" said Hino coming to us at break.

"Oh Hey Hino-chan, Tsuchiura-kun?" replied Nami turning her back around so she was facing them.

EH!Tsuchiura is here I thought. Damn it, What shall I do? Act Normal and Don't look at him said my other self. Yes! I'll do that...Don't look at him I said to myself, Just Don't look at him.

"So, Hino-chan and you Tsuchiura-kun are you both ready for the 3rd concours to take place on Friday This week?!" said Nami excitedly.

"Um Yeah I'm ready" said Hino

"Same..I guess" said Tsuchiura quietly but it was heard.

Nami went journal mode and started to talk to Hino about the concours and once in a while to Tsuchiura-kun. And there I was standing their doing nothing but feeling nervous and embarrassed for no reason whatsoever. One look won't hurt said my other self I mean like its not like you like him right.

"Neh Miyuki-san are you okay?" asked Hino

"Eh? Me ...I-I'm okay.."I said nervously. But at the same time blushing furiously. Ah whats wrong with me?

"Well If you say so, eto I'll see you guys later bye~" said Hino.

"ah Wait Hino you never answered the question?!" shouted Nami.

"I'll tell you some other time" replied Hino waving her hands back.

"Baka Hino; Neh Tsuchiura-kun Let me Interview you-

"...Sorry,..gotta go as well" he replied glancing at me but then going off. WHAT? Wait he looked over at me? ME? WHAT? GOD I'm going crazy.

* * *

"Miyu~, lets go home together OK!" asked Nami.

"umm yeah sure...I'll wait for you then since I have extra lessons to attend today" i replied wondering why she'll walk home with me and sounding so serious, I'll get to know later so nothing to worry about I assured myself.

"Laters then,, make sure you remember?!" she said going off.

...

"Hurry up kids, you lot do want to go home early; even though this is an extra catch up lesson!" shouted the teacher

Everyone ran inside and sat in any seats they saw empty. I rushed inside once the teacher opened the door; I seriously didn't want to get in his bad side, He is scary.

The lesson went on, and everyone was taking notes as the teacher kept on rushing on with the lesson. I have to thank him though since the lesson went quicker than I thought.

"Hey Anzai-san?"

"Oh its you...Sora right?" I said remembering his name.

He looked surprised but then started to chuckle. "Yeah, thats me..."

"Right then Sora, What do you want?" I asked looking at the clock. 20 minutes left till I have to meet Nami.

"..D-Do you want to walk home together..I mean like its getting late so Its the least I could do!" He said

"Well..eto...I have to meet Nami at the front entrance, Sorry" I said

"Ah its OK, Lets go together then, from this class to the front entrance is about 5 minutes." he said smiling at me

"..okay then.." I said thinking that I may not get lost if I follow him.

"So...How do you like the school so far?" said Sora Hibiki making a conversation.

"..Not bad but its not great either; I guess its okay?" I replied unsure what to say.

"As long as you don't hate/dislike it, Its ok." he assured

This guy is weird, I thought. He's the only one that actually came up to me. "neh are we friends?" I asked

Guessing by his expression I thought otherwise however what he said made me re-think it. "..Sure, Yeah were friends?!" he exclaimed

By the time we got to the entrance I saw Nami but she talking to Hihara-senpai and is that Tsuchiura-kun. "I gotta go!" I said to Sora and ran off to hide- mainly behind the cupboard.

"But your friend is here?" he replied before going off as well.

...

Finally Tsuchiura-kun gone I said to myself. Getting out from the hiding place I started to walk to Nami who was standing their waiting for me. A bit of me felt of guilty for her to stand their.

"Neh Nami-san?!" I said waving at her as I came to where she was standing.

"Ah Miyu~ That was quick?!" She said

"It was?!" I said. And here I thought I took forever.

"Lets go~ Lets go~" said Nami dragging me.

* * *

Whilst we we were walking Nami was going on about how she was ready for the concours but just needed to interview the participants.

"So Nami-san what did you wanted to talk about, and you were serious about?!" I asked

She turned around and said "You like Tsuchiura-kun right?!"

"Me..N-No way~!" I said

"Really now, Come on Miyu~ I saw you hide later on when I was talking to Hihara-senpai and Tsuchiura-kun, don't lie?!"

"I-I'm not lying though" I said. "But is it that obvious I like him?" I asked helplessly but still feeling embarrassed.

"Eh~Miyu~; I can't believe you admitted it, But I found out because you made it obvious." she said teasingly.

"R-Really!, Is it that obvious" I said shocked.

"Miyu~ you're so kawaii" said Nami hugging me out of the blue.

* * *

**Again This chapter was mainly about what my O/C Miyuki than the plot and other characters in La Corda D'Oro**

**Authors Note: Hope you liked it + Thanks A lot for reading**

**Review/Favorite/Follow/Review again: OK XD**

**Thanks again~mina-san ^_^**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 : Chapter 16 :3rd Concours**

* * *

**Authors Note: Enjoy ..Read n Review...**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own any of the characters, just My O/C Miyuki**

**Chapter 16: 3rd Concours**

* * *

Just because I've always thought Love was stupid and was for stupid foolish girly girls doesn't mean I've always hated it. Deep down I've always wanted to believe in it, But because of my pride that I'm really proud of that belief of love and the word love itself were considered to be useless. Me being me, I hated it because of my parents relationship.

What do girls normally dream about in their dreams and you can't say you don't know when you yourself haven't really thought of something before going to sleep. Because without thinking of something before you go to sleep you won't be able to dream. I know this because of some book I've read and I myself had tried it. _His gaze met mine and after a while we were an inch apart looking at each others eyes lustful as I had ever looked as someone. Slowly our faces were coming together,my first kiss will happen now...slowly and ever slowly we were contacting each other- _These kind of dreams were becoming frequent and thats when I thought I liked him. After I realised my feelings for him Nami kept teasing but in a fun way. Nowadays I hoped to myself I don't get nervous or embarrassed when I see him but thats obviously no use.

The 3rd concours was about to start today and as usual the entire school was on an uproar. Teachers rushing about, students gossiping about the concours. It was one of those events that everyone got excited about. However something felt odd in todays concours; most of the participant weren't feeling the vibe and didn't perform as well as they were expected. Even Len was a bit off even though his performance was superb. Maybe because I know a bit about music I didn't really feel anything touching like before from the participants. I guess something happened between them and I guess it was only me that realised this. I mean like everyone else- the audience were amazed by it.

First was Hihara-senpai and his performance out of the rest to me felt troubled. He didn't really played like he used to and the emotions he let out whilst playing the trumpet was troubled.

Shimizu-kun was second even though he was a first year and a kouhai his performance was calm yet skilled at the same time. But another part of me felt like this performance was different than his other ones and it was a bit uneasy.

Fuyuumi-san was 3rd and as usual she was shy and nervous for the of all the participants so far Fuyuumi-chans was great and beautiful.

Len came in after her so he was 4th. His performance was another a level compared to the participants. Like wow. Superb and efficient only came acrossed my mind. But what do you expect Len is different in a way.

In a musical mind Tsuchiura-kun that was the 5th participants played amazingly. If I was to compare Tsuchiura-kun and Len ;they were both on the same level each performing excellently so it was hard to choose who was better. And because I too played the piano I wondered if I could ever play a duet with Tsuchiura-kun.

I was expecting something from Hino-san since she was not only a friend but because whenever she played the violin it was honest. Compared to Len; Hino wasn't as talented but she had something that people wanted to keep hearing her play. But I guess after hearing both Tsuchiura-kun and Len's performance she was nervous or trying to get on the same level as them. Her performance was disturbed since she was trying a bit too hard the violins strings snapped, since she couldn't play anymore she excused herself. How embarrassing must that have been I thought. Hino I wonder if she's okay I said worried.

Since everyone was startled by Hino-san's performance that was disturbed, it got hold and so Yunoki-senpai came instead. His performance as usual were outstanding however this time Yunoki-senpai was serious in some way.

I don't know but for some reason that host guy from the special GT student always last. Best till last I guess. His name was Tamaki Suoh I think he was a 3rd or a 2nd year not sure but he plays the piano. His performance out of all the participants was beyond outstanding mainly perfection would do it. From a musical point of view Tamaki Suoh could have been a genius I need to play a duet with him too I thought since he plays good as well.

Time passed and it was time to announce the results. Compared to last time it was held right after each participants performance.

8th Place: Hino Kahoko

Not a lot of people clapped; however most people were worried about her.

**7th Place: Hihara Kazuki**

...(claps)

**6th Place: Shimizu Seiichi**

...(claps) although he was 6th Shimizu-kun's performance was decent.

**5th Place: Fuyumi Shoko**

A lot of people (mainly boys) clapped for her. This performance bought a new light to her and changing her bit by bit.

**4th Place: Tsuchiura Ryotaro**

I was surprised he was 3rd but from the other participants that were left it was still good.

**3rd Place: Tsukimori Len**

I was even more surprised Len was 3rd his performance was on another level but I'm guessing the judges thought different.

**2nd Place: Tamaki Suoh**

The audience claps started to rise and girls started to squeal for Tamaki Suoh and the victor of the 3rd selection.

and finally **1st Place** goes to: **Yunoki Azuma; Congratulations!**

After the concours everyone was acting strange. Len started to talk about levels when Aunt Misa-san asked him if he wanted to join her play at a performance. Even Hihara-senpai was quieter than before. And Hino-san stopped coming to practices; I guess she quitted but even still to quit thats just not like her at all. Tsuchiura-kun nowadays had a scowl on his face. (OK I admit these days I've been looking at him from afar.) I guess he was worried about Hino-san suddenly not practicing and saying that she quitted. If only something happened so that all of them were like their usual self.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hoped you liked it**

**Review/Favorite/Follow/Review again: OK XD**


	18. Chapter 17: A heart filling Harmony

**Updated! so enjoy!**

**Enjoy ..Read n Review...**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own any of the characters, just My O/C Miyuki**

**Chapter 17: Love Begins; No I'm Not**

**Again This chapter was mainly about what my O/C Miyuki than the plot and other characters in La Corda D'Oro**

* * *

**A Heart _filling_ Harmony**

* * *

"The final selection is coming soon so good luck Fuyuumi-san" I said to her while Nami was taking a pictures of her for the final selection preparation.

"You know Fuyuumi-chan, you became more confident than before; I wonder if its because of the concours!" Nami said gleefully.

"E-yae, No I've got a long way to go!" she said strongly denying it.

"Eh you don't have to deny it that strongly Fuyuumi-chan~" said Nami taken back surprised.

* * *

"Miyuki-san, would you also like to perform?" asked Aunt Misa-san.

"Ah, no. I'm not that great at all, Hontoni" I said surprised that she'll ask me.

"I never heard you play the piano since you were a little girl, back when you were a child your skills for the piano were excellent" said Aunt Misa-san

"..Ah, I'm not that great..But thank you, Instead I'll come and see you play!"

"Len agreed; I wonder what changed him, that child seriously?" said Aunt Misa-san sighing.

I bet its Hino-san, I mean like Len started to become more down to earth in a way but he still had his stoic personality. Recently as well he started to not pay attention as if something was on his mind.

Thinking about Hino-san, She finally went back to playing and practicing the violin. However it was different, Her skills and ability to play went down. I have to agree with the others that she was getting better bit by bit, but will it be enough for the final selection? Even if she tries really hard?

Hino-san, Hihara-senpai? What are they doing here "Hey Hino-san, eto...Hihara-senpai; you lot got the letter as well?" I asked taking a seat next to Hino-san.

"Eh? Even you Miyuki-san?!" said Hino

"I was surprised to get the letter from Tsukimori-kun's mother, just like that" said Hihara-senpai happily.

"Eh Tsukimori-kuns mother?" said Hino shocked.

"I got it from her as well?" I said.

"Is that Tamaki-san?" said Hino.

Even though Tamaki-san wasn't too close as in friendshipness with the participant he was like himself I guess. Luckily his crew didn't join him because if they did it'll be weird. Most of the participants already know him because of his weird personality, yes its weird alright. Saying whatever came out of his mouth like poetry he swooned ladies, and girls.

"You lot are here?" he asked taking the seat on the right next to Hihara-senpai. I was surprised he was the same age as me and older than Hihara-senpai and Yunoki-senpai. Last week was it, But Yunoki-senpai went abroad for the last week and most of the students mainly his fangirls were depressed saying without him the school was meaningless etc... Even Hihara-senpai was sort of down and depressed but he came back to his senses now along with the other participants.

...

"Oh, you lot are early?!"

"So you also got a letter from Tsukimori-kun's mother?" asked Hino turning back.

Damn it I thought. I haven't really seen Tsuchiura-kun since that event that took place ages ago. I have to act normal I said to myself, Luckily he's behind me with Hihara-sempai.

"..Yeah, I didn't think I'd get a letter from the Hamai Misa-san herself?" he said.

"So that means..." said Hino

"Over here Shimizu-kun?" said Fuyuumi-chan

"So Shimizu-kun and Fuyuumi-chan also got the letters?" said Hihara-sempai.

"Hai" said Shimizu taking a seat next to Tsuchiura-kun.

"So you senpai's tachi also got the tickets?" said Fuyuumi-chan taking a seat.

...

"But then why is it only you two that are in a different row?" asked Hihara-sempai leaning forward.

"..Me?! eto Len and I are related; I guess?!" I said hesitating. "What about you Hino-san" I asked.

"..Who knows?.." she replied

...

The performance started and as usual Aunt Misa-san looked stunning. Her performance was beautifully done as well. No wonder a lot of peolpe admire her including me I thought. Everyone was amzed by her performance.

...

"It's finally Tsukimori-kuns turn?" said Hihara-senpai quietly.

...

Tsukimori-kun came in wearing a suit and he looked good. Even Hino-san couldn't take her eyes of him. Aunt Misa-san accompanied him as the pianist.

His performance was better than ever and most certainly different than before but in a good way. For the first time ever I saw Len smile at the end of the performance.

"Tsukimori-kun performance was absolutely wonderful!" said Tamaki-san

"But Hamai Misa-san was dazzling!" carried on Tamaki-san

"He's performance was all sparkly!, you know" said Hihara-sempai

"His performance was fun, don't you think?" said Hino

"Yeah!" agreed everyone.

"If his usual performance is like a perfectly tailored suit, then today's performance was like he loosened his necktie a bit you know?" said Hihara-senpai giving a weird explanation.

"It was smooth, easy going and affectionate." said Shimizu-kun

"Yeah, Thats right!" agreed Hino-san smiling.

|Dressing Room|

"Everyone, Thank you for coming today!" said Aunt Misa-san gracefully

"N-No, Its us who should be thankful...for you...inviting us.." said Tsuchiura-kun nervously.

Kawaii, I thought.

"It was REALLY fun!" said Hihara-senpai excitedly.

"Well I'm glad to hear that" replied Aunt Misa-san smiling. Then she looked over at Hino-san but Hino quickly bowed down; I'm guessing she's nervous as well.

"Its almost for the final selection, Everyone do your best!" she said.

"Yes ma'am!" replied everyone together.

||Outside- Tamaki-san

"wah That was a good concert; I'm looking forward to your performance for the final selection Tsukimori-kun" said Hihara-senpai.

"Thank you very much" said Tsukimori

"Hihara-senpai, you seem relaxed" said Tsuchiura-kun

"hehe..Well, relaxed..; After all this is the final selection!; So I've got to give it my all so I have no regrets!" "Right, Kaho-chan!"

"Hai"

"I'm looking to your performance Kaho-sempai" said Fuyuumi-chan

"Arigatou Fuyuumi-chan!"

"Hey Fuyuumi-chan, that shop looks kawaii right?, Lets go eat some cakes!" she said taking Fuyuumi with her.

"I guess thats how Kaho-chan's always is?" said Hihara-senpai.

Great they left me. I turned back to the remaining people; all of them were guys. Looking at them they really like Hino-san as if they were absorbed by her true honest nature.

"You lot really like her?" I said.

"What?!" said Hihara-senpai and Tsuchiura-kun shocked.

"Don't worry I like Hino-san as well!", " Laters!"I said walking away trying to catch up to Hino-san and Fuyuumi-chan.

"Seriously, girls these days!" said Tsuchiura-kun sighing.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hope you liked it + Thanks A lot for reading**

**Review/Favorite/Follow/Review again: OK XD**

**Thanks again~mina-san ^_^**


	19. Chapter 18:

**Updated. Recently I've just been updating daily now.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Final Selection Problem**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the La corda and Ouran Characters only my OC Miyuki Anzai**

* * *

**Hino Kahoko POV**

* * *

At long last todays the final selection. I wanted to get there earlier and prepared but I can't believe I just have to oversleep today out of all days. Seriously. I have to hurry up.

EH?" Y-Yunoki-sempai?!"

"You've got such a stupid look on your face already this morning, Hino"

"Y-Yunoki-sempai, why are you here?" I asked climbing up the stairs.

"Its because I'm participating in the final selection selection, obviously"

"Eh? But didn't you go to England?"

"I went in order to go through the proceedings to cancel the study abroad thing" he replied

"Eh?! So you didn't really go to study abroad?" I asked surprised.

"Don't blame me, you were easily fooled"

Ah Mo~ Yunoki-senpai; He's just so! I thought feeling embarrassed. But same as ever I guess.

"What, You're acting weird?" he said not pleased.

"Ah..never mind": "Ano...I'm looking forward to your performance Yunoki-sempai!"

"Your just annoying as ever, seriously" he said sighing and walking off.

Thank goodness, we can all do the final selection together!

* * *

**Miyuki POV**

* * *

"Kyaaa~ Yunoki-sempai!"

"Yunoki-sempai finally returned!"

"Yunoki sama~"

Straight after I wake up late on an important day ((Its not that important for me since I'm not a participant but still Nami would want me there at the back stage this time! Considering the fact that these selection I've always sat with the audience!))I hear fangirls screaming because Yunoki-sempai apparently returned. With Yunoki-semapi; I don't know him much but from what I've seen he's scary but in a beautiful way maybe because of his feminine appearance. Least to say I think Yunoki-sempai music is really good; One of the top compared to the other participants.

* * *

"Eh what happened Mori-san?" asked Hino worried about her injury.

"You see during the weekends I was on my bike but then I fell off and injured my hand" said Mori-san holding on to her right hand.

"B-But?"

"It wasn't Mori-san's fault OK, I was their that guy that did it on purpose was horrible!" said Nami trying to back her up.

Wait so if Mori-san can't play the piano whose going to accompany Hino during her performance I wondered.

"I'm really sorry!" said Mori-san.

Mori-san along with Nami were my friends especially Nami because I get to be with her since we have the same classes together. Mori-san was really good at playing the piano and I give her credits for that. If I didn't choose the Regular Department I would have definitely been in the Music Department But because I don't really play the piano anymore, only when I have to or feel like to- which is once in a blue I chose the regular department because of Hino-san and the nice atmosphere it has.

"I really wanted to accompany you till the end but...I'm really sorry Hino-san" she said tearing up a bit.

"I'll be your accompanist then?" said Tsuchiura-kun.

"No way, We can't have one of the participants accompany someone right?" said Hino

"Hino's right, This a problem now; Hino has to go first" said Kanazawa-sensei.

"But..."

"Wait there's Tamaki-san, Tsuchiura-kun, that can play the piano right, anyone else?" said Nami worriedly.

"Then what about me?, I can play the piano?" I said not really liking this problem since it would be bad way to start the selection.

"Hontoni! You can play?" said Hino-san.

"Anzai-san has accompanied me during practices, so she can play the piano" said Tsukimori-kun.

That was the first I heard him say my name or maybe second, normally he'll say "You?" or whatever. And whats more intriguing is that he backed me up.

"Well do you allow me to play with you Hino-san" I asked.

...

"Arigatou Miyuki-san, Lets do this together okay?"

"But performing without practicing?" said Kanzawa-sensei "Are you sure you can do it!"

...

"Then Kanazawa-sensei, why won't you change the order; If Kaho-chan goes last, Then she'll be able to practice a little" said Hihara-sempai

"But I don't want to cause trouble to all of you lot!" said Hino

"I don't mind" said Tsukimori-kun

"Eh?"

"Neither Do I" said Tsuchiura-kun

"Nor I" said Shimizu-kun

"I'll go first then so Hin-chan can take my place okay!" said Tamaki-san

"Since I just came back I have nothing to complain about" said Yunoki-san

"Right, the I'll have to inform the judges" said Kanazawa-sensei

...

* * *

**There has been a change in the order of the performance. **

**Performer #1 from the Gifted and Talented Department Tamaki Suoh**

Kya~~~ Tamaki-sama Gambare!

...

* * *

"Hurry up Miyuki-san" said Mori-san

"Hai"

"So this the score, you can tell the rhythm goes like that because..." explained Mori-san. After a while mainly seconds I understood what she said and started to memorise the score bit by bit.

"You can start Hino-san" I said, "I'm ready!"

"Hai!"

* * *

**For those wondering this is mainly a La Corda D'Oro than an Ouran Highschool Host club. So thats why Tamaki hasn't appearing as much as the other participants.**

**Authors Note: Hope you liked it + Thanks A lot for reading**

**Review/Favorite/Follow/Review again: OK XD**

**Thanks again~mina-san ^_^**


	20. Chapter 19: Final

So this chapter is a continuous chapter of the last chapter: The final Selection

**Updated! enjoy!**

**Enjoy ..Read n Review...**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own any of the characters, just My O/C Miyuki**

**Chapter 19: Part 2 : Final Selection **

* * *

The minute the audience started to clap I felt nervous. however after hearing Tsuchiura-kun performance and Lens I couldn't feel nervous at all.

"Gambare Hino-san, Lets do this together!" I said.

"Hai!"

* * *

**HINO POV**

* * *

At long last. Corda; With all the bonds you gave me with Music I thank you.

So many things happened. All the wonderful people I met thanks to this violin. And all the memories I have now thanks to music. There were tough times , and tearful times. But now they are all very dear to me. Thats right I like music and the violin very much, It supports me and watches over me, cheers me up and everyone else thats right I like my violin. And once more I dedicate this song to Lili whom introduced this world of music to me. Ave Maria. This is my first step.

* * *

**Miyuki POV**

* * *

The music hall erupted of the audience claps. Every single of them clapping till their heart consents. I was surprised. This was a new feeling to me and it felt good. Because of this new experience I wanted to try out piano once more in a competition and its all thanks to Hino-san. After everyone was applauding her she felt moved and started to cry unconsciously because she felt happy.

* * *

Nami, Fuyuumi and Mori with the other girl accompanist took Hino outside for some fresh air.

"Well done Miyuki-san, You did great!" said Hihara-semapi

"Arigatou!" I replied smiling

"Neh shall we all play a music piece together" asked Hihara-sempai

"Neh? Kanazawa-sensei, Onegai Shimasu (Please)" said Hihara-san pleadingly.

"Hai Hai, Do whatever you lot please; You lot deserve it after all."

So in the end we played a simple yet honest piece of music that everyone knew off. I played a duet piano with Tsuchiura-kun and everyone played their instruments in synch with us lot. Before we even started it Tsuchiura-kun apologized to me. Well he was late and it did happen ages ago. I smiled it off and we started to play sincerely. However a part of me thanked Hino-san for this experience and I still liked Tsuchiura-kun even though I know he liked Hino-san dearly like all of us.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hope you liked it + Thanks A lot for reading/ Oh and this chapter was sort of like a filler in a way its needed to the plot**

**Review/Favorite/Follow/Review again: OK XD**

**Thanks again~mina-san ^_^**


	21. Chapter 20

**Updated**

* * *

**wow This fanfic has over 100+ views. I doubt its true since its from the traffic stats but Thank you for those that are reading it. XD (^_^)**

* * *

**Chapter 20: A New Start**

* * *

The Beginning of the Second Passado~

* * *

September. Its a start of a new school term today. Which meant that we have to wear a new school uniform. Blue short skirt which I have to say I actually don't really like it because I don't like skirts since its short but the colour is decent. This meant that the entire school students look similar since they wore the same colour uniform. Blue and white. The only difference is the ties. Red ties for the General Ed students, Blue for the Music students and Yellow for the GT students. Luckily for me the General Ed uniform it was wearable and better than the other departments.

"Ohayo Miyuki-san" said Hino-san coming in at the school gate.

"Hey Hino-san"

"Eh Miyu-chi, you look kawaii with this uniform; and you Hino-chan!" exclaimed Nami

"Ohayo Kaho-sempai, Mina-san!" said Fuyuumi-chan

"Ohayo, Fuyuumi!" all of said in unison.

"And Fuyuumi-chan looks kawaii as well" said Nao.

"I-I'm not.." she replied shyly holding her back tightly.

"Neh are you an old man, Nao~" said Hino

"Hehe"

..

"Ah, Found you Shimizu-kun" said Mio waving at him.

"Ohayo Shimizu-kun" said Hino-san politely,

"Kaho-sempai and everyone else; Ohayo Gozaimasu!" He said bowing down.

"Oh~He's so kawaii!" said Mio adoring him.

"Did you grow taller?" asked Hino

Compared to us girls, Nami being the tallest along with Nao. Shimizu-kun has grown a lot. I need to drink a lot of milk, I don't want to be short.

"Yes, a little" he replied

"Hmm I see"

"Shall we go then." asked Mio holding on to my arm. Mio was a nice person, cute as well. Compared to Nao who was obviously mature than her, Mio had a bubbly personality.

* * *

While Hino-san was practicing her violin and everyone else was doing theor homework or some other stuff I was wndering to myself if I should properly play the piano and do competitions. I mean like after the concours were over I've been thinking a lot about it recently, plus other than studies I had nothing else to do. Piano and Love were on my mind a lot. I still liked Tsuchiura-kun but thats all, I knew he liked Hino-san a lot So I don't really know what to do when your in love. However, even though I like him recently I've been more calm and not nervous like before. Does this mean I don't like him? Were my feelings for him changing?

"Hey, Mio and Miyuki ; lessons are starting so hurry up, the bell rang already you know?" said Nao

"Hai, Hai Noa, calm down already!" wined Mio

"Mio and Miyuki e; both of your names sound so similar but both of you are so different form one another" said Nao.

"Where's Nami and Hino?" I asked

"Nami went to scoop some pictures and Kaho-chan is practicing her violin" answered Mio

"Hurry up you lot, I don't want to be late!" said Nao

* * *

After a while

"Neh Neh Did you lot heard about the new competition taking place soon?" said Nami

"What new competition?" asked Hino

"Since there was no grand final winner, Tsuchiura-kun, Tamaki-san, Tsukimori-kun and Yunoki-sempai are going to go against each other!" she said reading off her small notebook.

"So that means its still carrying on?" I asked

"In a way, Yes but only those 4!" she said closing her book.

"Why so suddenly?" asked Mio worriedly.

"A new chairman decided already and wanted to be like that; His name is Akihito Kira-kun!" "You see his the descendants from the founder of school; and guess what I got my first shot of him earlier on!"

"Lets see it then!" asked Nao

"He's so hot!" said Mio fawning over the picture Nami showed to us.

"He's alright. I guess!" agreed Nao.

"How did you get the picture of him so easily!?" I asked Nami giving her the eye that something was fishy.

"It was easy, I'm a pro at this"

xxxx

It was the belated Day and all the students had to come to the hall after school. First up was Tsuchiura-kun. His performance was amazing and detailed in a way. You could hear each note he played even though it was a dynamic piece meaning it was sort of a fast music piece. Next was Tamaki-san, he's performance as usual was perfect and so calm. Yunoki-sempai was third and his performance was wonderful. As expected. Finally it was Tsukimori-kun's turn. I guess this was the piece he chose to go with. I could hear it from the practice next to his room. And it was splendid. I wonder whose going to be placed 1st as the grand final champion.

xxxxxxx

**Fourth Place. 3rd Year Yunoki Azuma-san**

**Third Place. 2nd Year Tamaki Suoh-san**

**Second Place. 2nd Year Ryotaro Tsuchiura-kun.**

**And the grand prize is awarded to: First Place. 2nd Year Tsukimori Len-kun.**

WOW! All 4 of them were amazing. Most of them were 2nd Years like me so I made up my mind and wanted to start my piano career once more. Thanks to these lot I was motivated. I have to thank them later on I guess.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hope you liked it + Thanks A lot for reading/ Oh and this chapter was sort of like a filler in a way its needed to the plot**

**Review/Favorite/Follow/Review again: OK XD**

**Thanks again~mina-san ^_^**


	22. Chapter 21

**Updated**

* * *

**260+ views. It's going up but again I doubt its true since its from the traffic stats but anyways Thank you for those that are reading it. I know you lot are reading it XD (^_^) Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 21: No Way?!**

"Neh Did you hear about it?"

"Um Yeah, I can't believe it though!"

"There's a transfer student in class 2-2 right!"

"Yeah Yeah!"

"He's so cool and hot!"

"What kind of relationship does he have with Hino?"

...

"So thats the rumoured new student everyone is talking about?" said Tsuchiura-kun to one of his friends.

"Yeah, so are you worried?!" he asked

"Huh? worried about what?"

His friend placed his hands over Tsuchiura then said "I came here to meet you!"

"EH?!" said Mio "When were you lot like that?"

He quickly shoved that friend of his hand and denied it and walked off.

"Ah! There he is, that new student that proposed to Hino-chan; Hurry up Miyu-chi, lets go!" she said dragging me.

"Proposed?!"

* * *

"So basically yeah, he has top grades, he's athletic, good looking has a fresh personality and to top it off, he's the son of a member of the representative-he's rich!" said Nami reading it off her notebook.

"Hmm, Is that so?"

"Once more there are rumours that the transfer student came to this to chase after you Hino?"

"Thats quite passionate!" said Nao turning to Hino.

"Are you sure you know him?" said Mio.

We all turned to her but she looked confused. "Kaho is dense when it comes to these things." said Nao

...

"You lot!" said Hihara-sempai with Tsuchiura-kun coming into the cafeteria.

"They said, everyone that participated in the competition has to come to the music room #21" said Hihara-sempai

"Eh, eto Ok then?!" said Hino getting up.

...

"Its almost time for the festival celebration of the 120th anniversary of the port opening" "Its a very big event for the city" said the chairman calmly.

"And I've decided our school to participate"

"You lot will perform at the opening ceremony as an ensemble"

"an ensemble?" asked Tsukimori-kun

"Yes, its a good chance to raise the profile of our school."

"All of us , together?" asked Yunoki-sempai

"Yes, However you are not needed!" he said facing Hino

"Eh?!"

"Its because you aren't able to perform at the level required" he said unaffected.

"Although Hino-san might not be suitable in you eyes, don't you think you could've said it in a softer nammer?" asked Yunoki-sempai

"I have the final say on these things" "That is all"

"And one more thing Aoi Kaji-kun will be joining you lot at the ensemble" said the young chairman and he left.

"Hey wait chairman!"

* * *

So in the end Hino-san wasn't able to perform the ensemble with the others.

"Lets try once more!" said Hihara-sempai

"Why won't we go to his office this time and persuade him, because Kanazawa-sensei can't really do much?" I suggested. Whilst the others were thinking really hard. The others included Me, Nami, Mio, Nao, Hino-san and Hihara-sempai.

"Yeah we could do that?!" said Nami.

"So who will go? asked Nao looking around the group.

"Me!" said Hihara-sempai excitedly

"Allow me to go as well!" said Kaji the new transfer student joining our conversation and group.

"Then that leaves you Miyu-chi since you suggested it" said Nao

* * *

"How are we going to do this then?" asked Kaji-kun whilst the four of us started walking through the corridor finding the chairman's office.

"Well Miyuki-chan?" said Hihara-sempai looking over at me.

I hesitated and looked at Hino-san who also joined us because she insisted to go and was saying sorry for something I guess.

"Just plead him, I guess...hehe"

"I thought you had a better plan Miyuki-san?" said Hino

"It'll be fine, I'll make sure of it" said Kaji-kun confidently.

...

"Hey Miyuki-chan, the office is this way" said Hihara-sempai directing his hands on the right.

"I-I knew that!" I snapped not wanting them lot to find out about my 'getting lost' habbitts.

"You don't even know the way to the chairman's office so how can we trust you?" asked Kaji-kun worriedly.

"I know what I'm doing, I'm still new to this school even though I've been here for 3 months I don't know everywhere just yet" I replied shooting him death glares.

"Where here!" said Hihara-sempai.

...

"Go on then knock!" said Kaji-kun turning to me.

This guy is so annoying. Knock Knock. I turned back to him and smiled. See if you like then.

"Come in"

...

"Hello...Excuse us from our interruption sir" I said ever so politely yet feeling nervous.

"So what brings you students here?" asked the chairman

"eto.."

The chairman just sat there staring at us. Hihara-sempai nudged me and gave me the eyes to say something quick.

I took a deep breath in and bottled up my confidence. "I want you chairman-san to change your mind about my friend Hino-san participation to the ensemble!"

"Is that so" he said.

"Onegaishimasu!" we all said bowing 90 degrees.

"Ah seriously you students...just do what you want I give up" he said sighing as if he didn't wanted to waste his energy on this type of petty matters.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu Chairman-san!" we said in unison.

"However!" he said "Your performance Hino-san at the last concours was acceptable because you had a good skillful accompanist with you, therefore I want you" he said looking at me "To join the ensemble with her and the rest of them"

"M-ME?" I asked suprised.

"That is all, I accept the best out of you lot, If you will excuse me" and he walked off whilst telling us to get out from his office.

...

"We did it Mina-san!" Said Hihara-sempai hugging me but it was like he was strangling me.

"Thank you very much Miyuki-san, I'll never forget this and I hope to pay you back!" said Hino-san.

"Ah no you don't have to, I'll do anything for a friend" I said stopping her from giving me the formalities.

"So you play the piano?" asked Kaji-kun.

"And?!" I said still finding him fishy and weird even though he said Thank you to me.

| At the music room with the concur members and Kaji-kun|

"Hey Anzai-san is it true that Hino-san can join the ensemble?" asked Yunoki-sempai.

"Ah about that-

"Yes Kaho-cah can join the ensemble, in one condition" said Hihara-sempai excitedly. "In one condition she has to join as well as Hino-san accompanist" he said pointing at me.

"Are you really okay with it Miyuki-san?" asked Hino-san worriedly

"Like I said Hino-san, its okay I'll do it!" I said holding on to her shoulders and convincing her.

"Then I'm really grateful for what you did!; Hontou Ni Arigatou Gozaimasu" she said again acting too formal.

"Yeah Miyuki-san Arigatou Gozaimasu" said Kaji-kun

Miyuki-san? When I was I close to him? That Kaji-ya?

"Yeah thank you very much Miyuki-san right?" said Tsuchiura-kun all of a sudden.

EH I though Why is he thanking me? "Right its Miyuki oh and its...no problem, Hino-san is my friend after all" I said nervously yet quite normal.

* * *

**Author's**** Note: Hope you liked it + Thanks A lot for reading/**

**Review/Favorite/Follow/Review again: OK XD**

**Thanks again~mina-san ^_^**


	23. Chapter 22

**Updated**

* * *

**300+ views. It's going up but anyways Thank you for those that are reading it. I know you lot are reading it XD (^_^) Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 22: ... ...**

"Hino-san, don't use force and relax and you Kaji-kun be more motivated, Tsukimori-kun slow down a little okay!" said Kanazawa-sensei.

"Ah not again" I muttered quietly.

"Are you okay Miyuki-san?" asked Tsuchiura-kun looking at me worriedly.

"Eh?..eto..Hai, I'm...I'm o-okay!" I said waving my hands to assure that I was absolutely K.O. Ah why am I getting so embarrassed and nervously easily. I thought my feelings for him calmed down. Even though I was tired I enjoyed myself maybe because I was playing a duo with Tsuchiura-kun as a pianist duo.

"Hino-san are you ok?" I asked glancing back at me as she was walking at a slow pace behind me with that Kaji-kun.

Then an idea popped in to my head why is Kaji-kun performing with us lot at the ensemble. I mean like I was needed for Hino-san's sake but what about Kaji-kun why was he needed? He's just nervous around Len every time they're practicing together, weird right? But then again he wanted to change his ways of playing the piano, therefore he started to play the 'viola'/'violin' again.

* * *

"Hurry up, Its starting!"

"B-But do I have to wear this dress, its so short" I whined pulling the dress down. It was no use anyway because the dress was above my knees and halfway through my thighs. I wouldn't say it was uncomfortable but it was just too revealing especially at the length of the skirt. The top part was laced and luckily for me the top part of the dress was covered and not revealing but it was tight around my chest area.

"You look fine, right you lot" said Nami to the others whilst fixing my hair. I knew I shouldn't have trusted her to choose my clothes but what could I do if she was pouting and complaining to me all day.

"You look pretty and cute Miyuki-san" said Hino-san at awe with my dress.

Unlike me, Hino-san wore a lengthy dress that was lilac and had pretty flowers at the sides. However her dress wasn't revealing at all only her arms and the top part of her chest by her neck. I looked at my dress and my figure at the mirror before we had to go for real. I felt weird but had to trust Nami and the others since they said I looked fine.

"Finally you lot took your time" said Hihara-sempai at the backstage room.

I looked at each of the members like Len and the others. They were mesmerized by Hino-san outfit. I obviously hid behind Hino-san because I didn't want them to start looking at me. Hino said Hi and greeted them along with Nami and Fuyuumi-chan, Mio and Nao were at the seats as audience.

...

**"We are now beginning the Ensemble, Please seat yourself as the Ensemble will be starting"**

We all rushed behind the curtains and sat down at our places. Each one of us saying good luck to each other.

Since I had to sit with Tsuchiura-kun I started to become self conscious because he didn't say anything about what I was wearing, which was in a fact quite sad. All of them excluding Yunoki-sempai and Hihara-sempai said nothing about what I was wearing only those 2 sempai's said I looked good. I could understand Len since he had his eyes on Hino-san for a long time now. But what about Tsuchiura-kun? Is it because my dress is so short he won't look at me?

"Good Luck" I said unconsciously glancing at him.

"A-h yeah, Good L-Luck to you as well" He stuttered quickly averting his eyes off me. I followed his gaze and then it got to me Tsuchiura-kun was blushing. A smile creeped on my face clocking on why he was blushing. He must be a deep breath to get rid of the thoughts. I started to perform along with the others.

...

Authors Note: ...Hope you liked it...

**Review/Favorite/Follow/Review again: OK XD**


	24. Chapter 23

This Chapter is short like the other one. sorry I'm having a writers block-don't know what to write next.

**Updated! enjoy!**

**Enjoy ..Read n Review...**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own any of the characters, just My O/C Miyuki**

**Chapter 23: Deprived**

* * *

After the Ensemble last week Kaji-kun confessed his love to Hino-san at the gather after the ensemble. Everyone was surprised but Hino-san was flabbergasted. I guess he was dense when it came to these type of stuff. However, Hihara-sempai ,Tsuchiura-kun and Len were dispirited especially Hihara-sempai. Since Hino-san was so shocked she didn't gave him an answer but he was like "I'll wait for you, whenever you're ready Kaho-san". Soon after to lift the spirits of most of the members of the ensemble I said to Kaji-kun quietly..."You know Kaji-kun, by the way you're going you can join the preppy Host club with that deprived attitude you have" However he countered back by saying "At least I conveyed my love unlike some people". I then looked at Hihara-sempai, Len and Tsuchiura-kun and just didn't knew what to do anymore.

* * *

"So Kaho-chan, Have you thought about what Kaji-kun said to you?!" Mio squealed at a high pitched voice asking Hino-san.

"..Eto..not really no?" she replied

"Eh?! But he confessed to you, so what are you going to do?!" said Mio nearly bursting.

"Every high school girl has dreamed of getting confessed to right you lot?" she said looking at me and Nami, Nao.

We nodded our heads and she carried on" The way Kaji-kun just soundly announce his love for you in front of everyone is just so romantic!" she squealed like some sort of fan girl imaging some weird stuff.

"She likes Tsukimori-kun though?" Nami said looking at Mio.

"EH?! When? What? How? Kaho-chan!" screamed Mio.

"Mio calm down and Nami don't lie, I-I do not like Tsukimori-kun like that" she replied stuttering.

"Len likes you as well" I said

"EH Really? You're lying" she said quickly

"See you do like him, look at your reaction!" said Nami, "Good one Miyu-chan!"

"Agh, I don't know, you lot are mean" she said running away from us.

"And she's gone!" said Nao glancing behind her.

"Its your fault!" said Mio

* * *

**Authors Note: SO soon will start a new arc where everything will happen like confession etc.. Hope you liked it + Thanks A lot for reading/ Oh and this chapter was sort of like a filler in a way its needed to the plot**

**Review/Favorite/Follow/Review again: OK XD **

**Thanks again~mina-san ^_^**


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Chapter 24: Expanded Feelings**

* * *

**Authors Note: So within a chapter there is 300+ views on this fanfic. WOW! anyways carry on reading and Enjoy ..Read n Review...**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own any of the characters, just My O/C Miyuki**

**Chapter 24: Expanded Feelings**

* * *

"I'll see you later then Hino-san". I said pilling my books and papers from the ground and stacking them.

The schools scenery was so beautiful. Every time Hino-san would come here to practice her piano I would catch up to some work that our teachers set. After all my first exams were next week and I was told they would change the classroom for those that had the same marks. The new semester was beginning next week and the wind started to come up up a bit rougher than the usual summer breeze. I'll be 17 in a few months I thought looking up at the misty blue sky.

Since Hino-san is gone I should get going after a few minutes since I want to enjoy this scenery.

* * *

**Author's**** Note: So this will be my first time doing Tsuchiura POV (Point of View)- It may be weird at first but I want to try it. Let me know if its weird or if I should do it once in a while. Anyways enough of my english rabbles and carry on reading. Enjoy~**

* * *

**Tsuchiura POV**

"Neh Tsuchiura I heard a _beauty goddess is a sleeping beauty_ at the school yard."

"Not now Sazuki" I said not in the mood for his weird dreams or rumours.

"See just over there!" He said pointing at some faraway tree.

He pushed me so I could go before him to spy on a girl. Seriously though spying on a girl.

"Get closer then" he whispered nudging me and warning me.

As I got closer with Sazuki behind me we were finally by this so called Goddess Sleeping Beauty Sazuki mentioned, I bet its made it up especially the name for it.

"She's asleep right?" He asked looking over her. When I did gave him a Yes she is he quickly rushed to her.

"Hey what-

"Shhh" he said smiling as if he was about to do something mischievous.

"Come down already" he whispered. I followed his so called _'command'_ and came closer to where he was. Isn't that Miyuki? What is she doing here?

Even though I couldn't be sure it was her because of her hair covering her face a bit.

"Hey what are you doing?" I said quietly.

He looked at me and assured to me he was doing nothing. Next thing you know he was about to touch her? Unconsciously I slapped his hands away. Unlucky for us she woke up.

* * *

Miyuki POV

"Eh?!" I said waking up. This has to be a dream there is no way Tsuchiura-kun can be here. Yeah it has to be a dream. Ah thats okay then if its a dream I guess touching him wouldn't harm him. I mean like its my dream therefore its my wild imagination deceiving my reality. So I grabbed his arm and pushed him closer. Okay maybe I was a bit daring but its my dream. When I pushed him closer he looked shocked but I didn't really see that part. After that I collapsed in his arms feeling really tired. But what a nice dream I had today I should really sleep outside in the backyard of school more often.

* * *

Tsuchiura POV

* * *

"..." what just happened. I sat there with Miyuki Anzai on my lap. She? No what happened.

"Hey Tsuchiura! Your so lucky." Said Sazuki whining.

The bell rang and thankfully my consciousness came back to me. I looked down and studied her. Helpless frail girl yet she looked happy and at peace. I can't just leave her here in the cold. So instead I took my blazer off and left her.

"Hey let me use my blazer as well!" whined Sazuki taking off his blazer.

"Well I'm going" I said turning back to her and then to Sazuki who was about to do something to her again. So I dragged him with me; Leaving him alone with a girl is trouble itself.

* * *

Back to Miyuki POV

I hate myself. How stupid can I get?! Ah seriously how can I face him and give him his blazer back. It looked really huge and I can't believe I'm holding his blazer- no enough of this. I could give it to Hino-san and she could give it to him. But wouldn't that be rude of me.

"Anzai-san please hurry up we don't have long in our Physical education lessons in the first place!" Said the PE teacher barking at us.

"Yeah I'm coming" I said to myself. Fixing me shorts and shirt one more time I ran out of the changing rooms.

As I was running in the PE lesson my mind was all on Tsuchiura-kuns blazer and how on earth I'll ever give it back. Ah this is so frustrating.

Our PE classes were separated; boys with the male sensei and girl with the PE sensei. The boys PE teacher was bossy and strict the girls PE teacher was just as bad but a little bit more polite in a way. All I knew was that I had PE with Nami. The lesson carried on with us girls running track and field today. I ran the 100m and 400m if we did the maths I ran 500m today and boy was that a lot. I walked to a bench and sat down. This felt like torture, like what teacher would make us run all day for an 1 and a half running. Whilst the teacher was barking at some other girls I sat down at the bench and looked up. At least the running took all my worries. Hmm students still have lessons around this time. That must be a general ed class because of their color uniform was green. I looked at the classrooms but I was mainly daydreaming.

xxx

The lesson was over and that meant that we could go back inside. Whilst we walking back they boys were standing on a straight line on the side of the playground. All the girls started to hide behind each other since the guys were obviously looking at us. I spotted that Sora Hibiki guy, he smiled at me which was weird since we had that awkward type of friendship between us but mainly that I was awkward with him. The guy sensei started to shout at the boys and they started to push ups. This was the chance and we all hurriedly went back to the changing room.

"Next week is the sport festival so remember to bring in your PE kits."

Sport festival. I Never did this festival and asked Nami what you do in this festival. Basically it was a day of playing sports with all the students in school. We also have to get our Physical tests on that day as well.

As we were changing our clothes me being the quickest I sat there on the bench in the changing room and thought to myself what I will do with the blazer that was deep in my school bag. Then I had a new idea. I could go to his house and drop it off their. Yeah that seems logical and respectful. Now to look for his ID card I said to myself shuffling to my bag. Looking at his ID card he's house was not that far from here. Yosh I'll go there after school.

"Hey Miyu-chan , we're all going to the dessert cafe shop so join us" asked Nami.

"Ah sorry about that Nami, I-I have to go somewhere today maybe another time" I told her. The minute the bell rang I ran out the changing room whilst Nami was calling out to me. Sorry Nami I mumbled making sure to not look back.

* * *

xxxxxxx

Shall I knock or wait. Knock or wait. Just as I was about to knock on the door I saw Tsuchiura-kun and froze.

"Hey Miyuki-san what are you-

Without thinking I quickly shoved his blazer on to him stopping him from saying anything or even asking me.

"Oh thanks for bringing it back to me"

"Oh Ryou your back already and...you bought a guest?" asked a women that may have been his mother opening the door. She smiled at me and then looked at Tsuchiura. "Well come on in" she said leading me in to the house with Tsuchiura behind me. She told me to sit down and have some sort of tea and a cake she baked.

"Ryou Don't you want some? She asked him worriedly. Luckily for me he went upstairs.

"So, whats your name?" Asked his mother all of a sudden.

"Me...eto oh yeah sorry for not introducing myself ...my name is Miyuki Anzai please to meet you"

"Anzai? Hmm are you by any chance the daughter of Kotomi Anzai?"

How does she know mothers name. I nodded confusingly wondering how she knew my mother.

"Your mother and I were friends since Middle school days" she said assuring me that she knew of my deceased mother.

"So are you dating my son?" She asked "this is wonderful I always wanted him to find someone to love" she continued dreaming.

"No way! I'I am not his ...girlfriend at all" I denied shaking my head.

"Oh its ok you don't need to be shy, when I was your age dating was a huge part of my childhood dream" she said giggling.

But I'm not; even if I like him he has his eyes on another girl.

"Oh Ryou, why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" Said his mother pouting.

I looked at him confused. But then I caught a glimpse of his blushing face. Which was too cute.

"You got it wrong, she's just a classmate."

When he said that my heart started to quench and hurt. I wondered if I will always just be a classmate.

"Tadaima!" Yelled someone from the front door.

"Hey Nii-san, and Mum?" Said a boy coming in to the room.

"Welcome back Ren?" Said his mother pulling him in to a hug.

"Mum stop, I'm old enough already!" He said pouting.

"Hai Hai, my boys are growing up quickly"

"Who are you?!" Said Ren rudely.

I stared at him and then smiled. This kid may be rude but his cute a little Tscuchiura but a bit paler.

"Ren, don't say that to your future sister in law" said his mum smiling, but freaking me out. I nearly dropped on thr floor when she said that even Tsuchiura was taken by surprise.

"So your Nii-san girlfriend" he asked giving me a weird look.

I didn't reply because I was too shocked. His mother is so straightforward.

* * *

xxxxxxxx

"I'm dropping her off" said Tsuchiura-kun to his mother and grabbed my arms.

"Ryou Don't be too rough, us girls don't like that, Gentle Ryou!" She said sweetly.

His mother is soo embarrassing. When she said about being too rough I imagined something R rated and blushed furiously. I looked like a tomato, thats how red I thought I'll look like. Plus I was feeling hot and my heart couldn't stop pounding.

xxxxxx

"I'm sorry..about the stuff..my mum said to you" said Tsuchiura embarrassedly.

"Ah it's okay I said; I should be saying sorry for coming to house and all..." I muttered still feeling embarrassed.

He still had his hand on my hand, other people would mistaken it witb holding hands. But we are in a way holding hands right? I looked up at Tsuchiura-kun and couldn't believe he still forgot that he was holding my hands.

"Well then its okay if you drop me over here" I said. "My house is just round the corner. " I said pointing with my other hand.

I guess when I said that he let go of my hands.

"I'll see you tomorrow then laters" he said turning around and walking off.

He's going already. Part of me wanted to chase him and back hug him for a while but my mind knew better and I started to walk home.

xxxx

Although it was time to go to sleep since it was dark and all. I just couldn't go to sleep, parts of my mind would just keep on replaying my memories of Tsuchiura-kun. The moment I tripped and we kissed. When he held my hand. When we played the duo in the ensemble. When he was blushing. When I saw his family. And all the thoughts I had of him. My mind would just keep replaying it and I was getting fed up. So I said to myself I need help and need to convey or get rid of these feelings. I've been having sleepless night because of this.

* * *

**Authors Note: I hope the swapping with POV (Point of View) weren't confusing or weird. Please tell me if its hard to understand. OK?! **

**Review/Favorite/Follow/Review again: OK XD**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Chapter 25: New Class?**

* * *

**Authors Note: ..Read n Review...**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own any of the characters, just My O/C Miyuki**

**Chapter 25: New Class? **

* * *

**"Please sit in your seats and get ready for the examination that is about to take place!"**

**"Again Please sit in your seats and get ready for the examination that is about to take place!" announced the speakers.**

I'm nervous. I didn't even revise that much. My mind was so occupied with Tsuchiura-kun and all. I hope the test isn't too hard. My surname was Anzai therefore I had to sit at the front seats of the hall that contained a lot of General Education students taking the exam.

The exams was going to be for 3 hours straight. The first hour and 15 minutes was going to be our Maths Linear Test. From 9:20-10:20 was our General Education overview test. I wasn't worried about the General Education exam that much. Mainly my maths. Luckily for me there was an English test that was multiple choice and filling out the box. I knew I could pass this exam since it was all about grammar.

**The Examination will now begin! **

**Again the Examination will now begin!**

I get it already lets begin. I just want to get it over and done with. I don't even know how long 3 hours will be.

* * *

This maths exam is so easy. I take it back. I liked the stem and leaf calculation thing about the mode, median,mean and range; they were really easy. But as soon as I went nearer to the end of the exam paper, I understood nothing. X's and pluses were everywhere. I hate algebra and formulas and graphs and letters that aren't even meant to be in maths.

**You now have 5 minutes left till the examination is over!**

5 minutes till the exam is over. I'm not even halfway of this rubbish. I looked to my right for some help but that boy student was finished and was waiting for time over. I guess its time for plan B. Write down 2 for all my answers. After all Maths loves the number 2 like its maths lucky number.

The next Exam was General Education and that itself was full of rubbish as well. Compare and Describe or Explain literally devoured the other question. But it was much better than the maths exam which I knew I failed. In this exam there were like 30 marks just by Explaining and Outlining an Important statement it gave us to analyse. Questions like these were easy. Our teacher told us that we had to plan the answer first. And that the answer had to be organised in chronological order.

Just when I thought the exams were all over and the 3 hours were over I forgot that we had one more exam and that was the English Grammar test. 3 hours straight of exams were hell, and boring.

**The Exam is now over please make yourself out of the hall quietly!**

**And Again The Exam is now over please make yourself out of the hall quietly!**

* * *

"Hey Miyu-chan, How did you find the exams?" asked Nami

" The maths test was so hard, definitely failed that other than that its ok!"

"Same here only that the English test was so hard!" she whined feeling frustrated.

"The marks will come out next week right?" I asked

"Yup! the marks are coming out next week and that means we'll be separated in to different classes depending on our marks!"

"Seperated?" I mumbled. Thats not fair. I hope Nami, Mio, Nao or even Hino-san are in my class.

* * *

"I hope you all found the exams to be fairly challenging but I'm expecting really good marks out of you lot"

"Sensei! How are the classes going to be splitted?" asked a student

"Well I was going to explain that now. Lets see. First of all depending on your numbers you score on the test you will be put in to different teaching class so us teachers could help you reach your potential grades. For example if you are the 25th out of the 180 2nd years in the General Department you will be in class 1. The 40th will be in the second class. The 41-60th will be in the third class and so on."

"Thats not fair sensei~" whined a student.

"Oh and by the way depending on your scores you will have Parents Day with your new teachers and class."

* * *

"This is so not fair~"

"I'm definitely going to be separated from you lot" pouted Mio.

"No you won't unless you haven't revised for the exams" said Hino

"Thats the problem I didn't revised that much, just last minute cramming"

"Mio thats not good, You know what the teachers say Last Minute cramming is really bad for you" said Nao sighing.

"Ah Nao~"

"Welcome back Miyuki-san, how was your exams today" welcomed Aunt Misa

"Ohayo Aunt Misa-san, my exams went well today. Hopefully I'll get good marks"

"Your father called in this morning. It seems like he's coming back with your brothers soon" she said placing some cakes and milk on the table.

"Thank you" I muttered taking a quick bite to the cake.

"So when are they coming back?" I asked politely as I took a sip of my milk. Since I don't like tea I drink milk with my cakes. They are a good match together if you taste the two.

"It looks like they'll be here by December. He said something about not missing your birthday?"

"Ah thats good. My birthday is on the 21st December." I answered.

"Is that so. I can't wait till then. I'll make sure I buy you a birthday present" she said clasping her hands together and smiling at me.

"Y-You don't have to"

"I insist after all Len doesn't like celebrating his birthday, that child is so strict on himself."

* * *

The week went passed and it was my second semester to the year. 2 more semesters and I'll be a 3rd year. The one week holiday went to fast. I practically slept and hanged around with Mio,Nami,Hino-san and Nao. I also accompanied Hino-san during the holidays as she wanted to practice her violin skills further.

Since it was autumn now it was back to the old uniforms which meant that I had to wear that green blazer. As you can see I am not fond with the colour green its just not my colour. My favourite colours are purple and blue.

"Hey over here Miyu-chan!" shouted Mio with the other girls and some of the concour members like Hihara-sempai and Fuyuumi-chan.

"Oh what are you lot doing here?" I asked looking around the huge amount of student that were gathered around this area.

"Were looking at the score number for the test and what classes we are at!" said Mio pointing at the huge board.

HUH? Where's my name? Miyuki?Anzai? Not there. Nor there. 31st out of 180 was it. Thats bad or is it good. Lets see who else is in my class. Please say Nami or the other please.

"Were together again Nao, Kaho-chan!" exclaimed Mio hugging the two of them.

"Hey Nami what about you lot?" asked Mio eagerly.

"I'm separated from you lot. But don't worry Tsuchiura-kun is in the same class with me" she said holding up a victory sign.

"That means I'm all alone" I mumbled. Let me check one more time. There has to be someone I know from the list. Hmmm Sora Hibiki? Ah I remember that girly guy name that was in my old class. Sora Hibiki eh, we did have that friendship awkward relationship.

**Please make way to your classrooms now students! I repeat please make way to your classrooms now!**

* * *

"Welcome to class 2-B" said a female sensei telling us to stand at the back of the classroom every time a student came in to the classroom. I was one of the first people that came in to the class.

"Now that you are all here, let me introduce myself." she said. "I am now your new teacher Ayumu; till the end of the year. I hope you students will behave in y to meet you all"

We all stared at her slowly nodding our heads.

"Now for your seating plan. One by one I would like you to take a paper from this box" she said shaking the box in her hands. "And sit in the given number. Now to start from you, please"

Everyone stared at that student at first but soon after everyone quickly took a number from the box and sat down at their given seat. I was number 19 that meant I had to sit at the side of the middle row next to the window. I just hoped that whoever I sat next to was a nice person. Unluckily for me it was a guy. Not that I had a problem with a guy but still I wanted someone else.

"Now that you are all seated I want you to introduce yourself to the class as they may not even know you yet" said Ayumu sensei smiling at us sweetly. I wouldn't be surprised if she was bi-polar. Her smiles were enough to send chills at your spine which was too creepy.

"My name is Shouta Izuki, n-nice to meet you all" said one of the student nervously.

It carried on till it was my turn. "Hey. I'm Miyuki Anzai...Nice to meet you all and I hope we get along!" I said quickly bowing and sitting at my seat. That was so nerve wrecking.

"The names Kazuma Yosen. Hope we get along" said the guy seated next to me. Kazuma Yosen? Thats a very weird name.

The funniest introduction was Sora's. "Hey my name is Sora Hibiki. And no I'm not a girl. I'm a straight guy. Lastly hopefully we'll get along!"

"That was a very unique introduction,Hibiki-kun!" said Ayumu sensei. The entire class started to laugh. "I guess we have our class moodmaker!"she said smiling.

"Hey everyone. I'm Sazuki Himura. Nice to meet you. And Anzai-san I'm happy were in the same class" he said overly joyed for some reason and waving at me.

Luckily he was at the other side of the class. He just has to embarrass me. I smiled awkwardly at him and then he winked at me.

"Well I see we found our class clown?" said Ayumu sensei smiling creepily at me then at Sazuki. He laughed helplessly and then sat down looking as if he did something so great.

"Do you know each other?" asked Ayumu sensei

"N-no I don't know him!" I answered her hastily.

The class laughed at him for his foolishness. "I would like this class to have a nice atmosphere like were all friends!"

The guy sitting next to me chuckled quietly but I heard him. "Aren't you a bit too naive Sensei?" he said testing her.

"Well thats my goal till the end of the year. If you have a problem with that care to give me a better goal Yosen-kun?" she answered declaring for war.

"Whatever you say sensei" he replied rudely.

"Then lets get back to class. I want someone to be the class representative any volunteers?"

The class started to look at each other. The guy that first introduced himself putted his hands up.

"What about a girl vice representative?"

Not me I said. I'm not that great when it came to organising and leading stuff. Not my type of stuff to do at all.

"Me! I want to do it sensei"

"Thats great. Thank you for volunteering yourself Shouta Izuki-kun and Aiko Matsuda-san, hope you do your job well!"

Aiko Matsuda was it. She was a pretty girl. Long black hair that was simply let out. Even though she wore glasses it suited her. Shouta Izuki, he seemed to be quite nervous but I'm guessing he isn't used to new people. He was average height and had brown spiked up hair. And his eyes were amber and he looked like your average boy.

"Whilst I am typing your profiles away. Talk to your partners about what they like and all. I'll give you 10 minutes and you'll tell me what your partner likes,dislikes etc...Now get to it class!" instructed Ayumu sensei.

I glanced at Yosen Kazuma, the rude guy that was seated next to me.

"So eto..What do you like?" I questioned starting up the conversation.

He didn't reply. Why must I sit next to the rude guy its not fair. I briefly scanned the class. Most of the students were talking to each other and answering the question given unlike some people.

"Hey you, lets get this over and done with" I said urging him to tell me the answers so I can write it down.

"Fighting" he replied

Huh? "fighting?" I muttered. Ah he likes fighting I quickly jotted it down.

"School" he answered

"school? you dislike school?" I said jotting down his dislike.

Favourite colour? Seriously are we meant to be best of friends when I do this thing.

"Black"

I had a feeling it was black even though he had indigo-blue hair, his attitude and aura gave a black and mysterious feeling.

"Cakes" he answered whilst I wrote it down. Eh he's the same as me.

Once I finished answering the box I found out that he was in the basketball club had 2 brothers and loved cakes, fighting and playing games.

It was his turn to interview me. I just answered whilst he looked over at me once he finished writing the answer down.

"I like cakes and sweets" I said proudly whilst he wrote it down and approved of my likes by nodding his head.

I told him that I like playing the piano and that I disliked Bullies. I had 2 brothers like him buy my family was a bit more complicated than his. I loved the colours purple and blue.

"Times up!" said Ayumu sensei.

Ring/The bell rang the minute she was about to choose someone to go first. Some students started to murmur "were so lucky!".

"Oh well, we'll carry on with this then class!"

**Authors Note: This chapter is my 2nd longest chapter!This chapter is a beginning of a new arc. Oh yeah. So which characters do you lot like now?**

**Review/Favorite/Follow/Review again: OK XD Oh now that i'm on my 25th chapter I want some reviews from other people that are reading this. Just want to know if you're enjoying it or not.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Chapter 26: Sports Festival**

* * *

**Authors Note: ..Read n Review...**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own any of the characters, just My O/C Miyuki**

**Chapter 26: Sports Festival**

* * *

My alarm blared out at me at 7 o'clock in the morning. Even though its been a week at my new class I still found it awkward. Today was me and that Kazuma Yosen guys turn to do the classrooms chores in the mornings. Basically all we had to do was to place the chairs into their seats and wipe the board etc.

I wouldn't be surprised if Yosen didn't even come early. He was a weird guy or even bi-polar, one minute he's moody the next he starts teasing me-which obviously doesn't make sense. Pushing myself out from my bed I made my way to the bathroom to have a quick shower.

As I wore my uniform and went downstairs I was surprised that Len was already awake as well the rest of them including Aunt Misa-san and his father.

"Oh you woke up early today Miyuki-san? " said Aunt Misa-san collecting the plates that were placed on the table.

"I have a class duty today. And good Morning to you uncle Tsukimori-kun and Len." Maybe I wasn't surprised after all since Len would always be gone the minute I came downstairs to eat. He always went to practise his skills in the mornings I guess.

"Todays the second time we're walking to school together" I announced happily. "We should do it often"

"Anzai-san you're going the wrong way" he said calling out to me.

I turned around when I heard my name being called. Len was at the other side of the road and here I was walking the other way

"I knew that! He he he" I said awkwardly and started to walk with him. "Its just a bad habit I have anyways like you being cold to everyone" I explained muttering to myself.

"Take the left from here and you'll be at the General Education Department"

"What? I knew that already" I said denying the fact that I was definitely going to get lost if he didn't tell me. He sighed annoyingly and walked off.

* * *

Now to the classroom I thought. Just as I thought Yosen wouldn't be here. Oh well it's much easier if I did it all by myself and plus it won't be awkward. I started to hum whilst I placed the chairs to their rightful positions. Soon after that was done with the chairs I started to clean the board and swiped the floor even though it was already clean.

when I finally did finish I sat in my seat waiting for the teacher and students to come. Since class started at 8:30 and now was 8:10 I had 20 minutes left. I stared into space and waited which felt like forever. Next thing you know I was sleeping on the table.

"Oh your early Miyuki-san and and where is Yosen-kun?" Asked Ayumu sensei. I woke up the minute she said my name.

"Morning Sensei" I answered half asleep.

* * *

"You're late Yosen-kun"

"Yeah I know"

"Well then why weren't you not here in the morning for your duty?" She asked.

"Ah sensei he had to take his little brother to school since he had family business! " I said interrupted them.

"If he told you earlier on then I guess there's no reason for any punishment. But please next time let me know ok"

What did I say? I mean like why did I back him up even though what I said wasn't completely a lie but still.

"Hey why did you say that?"

"Huh?" I turned to him and looked at him confusing.

"Do you " He asked leaning forward. "Like me?"

"Huh? NO!" I said loudly causing the entire class to look at us.

"Do you have a problem with my teaching Anzai-san? "

"N-NO sensei. I'm sorry! " bowing down in respect.

I sat back down relieved that I didn't get into trouble. Amd why would he out of all people say I like him. No way. I with my heart will always love Tsuchiura-kun nothing can undo that. Wait did I say I loved him with all my heart. I suddenly flushed red at the thought but I didn't realised that Yosen was looking at me.

"I see now" he muttered. I obviously didn't hear it instead I kept trying not to think about what I just agreed to myself still feeling a little flushed that I wouldn't be surprised if I didn't looked red like a brightly lit tomato.

* * *

"Hey Nami" I said joining her at the cafeteria tables where Mio and the others sat.

"Hey Miyu-chan, How are you doing? " she asked.

"Fine" I answered taking a seat next to Hino-san. She smiled at me and I smiled back at her. Hino-san wasn't that loud like Mio but we had our own way of saying hi to each other.

"You lot cannot believe what happened in our class?!" Exclaimed Mio excitedly.

"Tell us then! " said Nami getting out a notepad from her pocket ready to write down some key notes.

"Ah no don't Mio!" Said Hino-san holding on to Mios arm and shaking her head signalling a no don't tell them lot.

"But Kaho-chan~" pouted Mio

Hino-san looked at Mio pleadingly and Mio declared that she changed her mind. "I'll tell you lot one day when I'm ready!" Wasn't she so hyped up to tell us. I bet it was about Hino-san.

-After a while-

"Come on Kaho-chan let me know as well"

Nami what was she begging for anyway.

"I won't tell anyone! How about that then?"

"Fine I'll tell you but don't turn it into a news."

Why am I even sneaking on them. I just came out of the cafeteria to the school yard.

"Tsukimori-kun asked me to go to some music competition with him" said Hino-san.

"Ooh Tsukimori-kun asked just that?" Nami looked disappointed and patted Hino-san shoulder. "You've got a long way to go Hino-chan!"

After Nami left I saw Hino-san still blushing. She really does like Len. I should make fun of him since he is always so stoic and serious.

It was now home time which meant school was over. Today I wasn't going to meet the others since they were all busy like Hino-san who was busy preparing herself.

"Hey Anzai-san! " I turned around and glanced over to who ever was calling me.

Sazuki Himura was it that guy that was Tsuchiura-kuns friend what does he want.

"Hey Anzai-san lets walk home together. " he asked walking with me.

"...why?" I asked standing at the corridor.

"I want us to get to know each other." He explained. "Lets wait for a friend first Okay? "

A friend I wondered. Please don't say it's Tsuchiura-kun whatever happens just not him. After awhile I saw Tsuchiura-kun and Sazuki Himura calling out to him. I knew I was bad luck from the beginning.

"Hey Tscuchiura! ! Over here!" Sazuki said waving his hands away.

"Sazuki?!" He turned to me and I just stared at the ground floor making my fringe to cover my face since I could tell I was blushing a little.

"Anzai-san said I could walk with her and I waited for you to join us; right Anzai-san? " he explained turning to me for agreement.

I didn't even say anything about this. Oh well I can't even speak properly right now since I'm so embarrassed.

"Great so lets get going!"

Sazuki was walking next to me and Tsuchiura-kun was behind me. "You're really good at playing the piano Anzai-san! "

"I'm not that great but Thank you anyways" I said not wanting to be here walking with them.

"Ah no its the truth like Tsuchiura you're really skillful; even Tsuchiura agrees right?" He said turning around to face Tsuchiura.

"Huh?!"

"I said that its true that Anzai-san is really good at playing the piano, right?!"

"Yeah its true" he answered half mindlessly.

"See. Just have confidence with yourself"

"Ah sure. It was nice meeting you Sazuki right?"

"Yeah its Sazuki" he said happily.

"Right and you ...T-Tsuchiura-kun" I said hastily bowing down and running off.

Running away from them for at least 2 minutes I crashed into something before I stopped running.

"Ouch that hurts"I mumbled.

"Watch it!"

How rude can this person get I'm sure they bumped into me. I wondered who it was but wasn't surprised when I looked up at him.

"Oh its you Anzai-san!" He said knowingly.

"Ungrateful person" I muttered before walking off away from him as well.

As if ignoring wasn't enough he started to walk with me.

"Hey what do you want!?" I asked annoyed.

"Nothing I'm just walking home"

Walking home my ass. Just a minute ago he was going the other way. Him acting like this must be his other bipolar side coming to life. _Creepy_

"Thank you for earlier on." He said quietly.

"Huh?" He said "thank you" It must be his bipolar side taking over. "Well I only did it for no reason" I answered giving him a weird look. Yup for no reason or maybe out of sincerity.

"That's all. I'll see you tomorrow! "

He's gone. I wonder what that was about. Kazuma Yosen may be a rude guy that cared about his pride and all. But at times like this he was weird in a way. I remember when he asked if I liked him. That was definitely weird.

* * *

-The Next Day-

"Right class. Settle down now!"

School was the same as usual. The only difference was that our class started to talk to each other and become friendly. Since I sat next to Kazuma Yosen I wouldn't say we became friends. I still felt weird around him.

"Shouta and Aiko will be giving you lot an announcement about the council duty; so listen closely you lot!"

When the class finally quieten down the representative spoke out.

"Since the sports festival will be held this week Friday we have been asked to fill this paper out on who's doing what!" Said Aiko waving the paper around.

"Because of the exams that took place weeks ago we couldn't have our sports festival" she explained.

"I...I will be giving out the paper forms now and Sensei we were asked to do this together in class!" Said Shouta abruptly turning to us lot then at Ayumu sensei.

"Okay then. Then give out the paper forms you two and we'll begin"

xxx-xxxxxx-xx-xxxxxxxxxx

"Any volunteers for the 100m race. We'll need a boy and girl for this?" Said Ayumu sensei writing down a table on the whiteboard.

"I'd like to do it Ayumu sensei! !" Said Sazuki happily.

"So we've got a boy what about a girl?" She said looking at me. No way not me. I get nervous too easily.

"Sensei Anzai-san said she'll do it!" Said Kazuma slyly.

No I don't. What is he saying that Yosen. His bipolar side didn't leave him yet. I liked it better when he was rude or mysterious but I'm guessing his happy. I looked around the classroom hoping for someone else to take it. But the girls were looking forward and backward at each other.

"Thats great. Thank you Anzai-san for participating. "

Whatever. I turned to Yosen-kun and glared at him. Just you watch. No one messes with me.

After awhile it was the longest running 800m race. "Any volunteers. Anyone?!"

"Ah S-sensei Yosen-kun just volunteered himself!" I said nervously putting up my hand.

"Well thats really wonderful. Thank you for volunteering yourself Yosen-kun."

I smirked at him and whispered "how do you like that then!". He chuckled quietly but just kept quiet.

"Finally for the last part of the sport festival. The mixed relay race. I would like 3 girl and 3 boys to volunteer themselves." "I'll choose anyone if there's no volunteers! " said Ayumu sensei smiling creepily once again.

"I'll do it." Sora Hibiki said putting his hands up.

"Thats great. Now 5 more people left."

"I'd like to participate sensei" said Shouta.

"Thats good you're participating as well and not just organising it!" Sensei looked around the classroom since there was no one else participating.

"Anzai-san I'd like you and Yosen-kun to join in as well."

"B-but sensei-

"Thank you so much again. When its parents day I'll be telling them a good report about you and to those participate as well."

Just before the lesson ended Ayumu sensei went over the list.

"**Boys 100m Sazuki Himura**

**Girls 100m Miyuki Anzai**

**Etc**

**Boys 800m Kazuma Yosen**

**Girls 800m Aiko Izumi**

**Basketball team and Football team: Sazuki, Sora etc...**

**And last but not least the mixed relay race: Shouta, Sora, Yosen, Aiko, Anzai and Haruna.**

"I want our class to win. I'll treat all of you so I'm expecting good results! : that is all so good luck."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Hey Miyu-chan what's wrong?" Asked Mio at break time.

"Who's participating in the sports festival? !" I questioned them eagerly.

"All of us" said Nao.

"Really? !" Said Nami

"What are you doing Hino-san? "

"I'm doing the mixed relay only. What about you Miyuki-san and Nami"

"I'm doing the mixed relay and the girls football match" said Nami getting up from her seat.

"What about you Miyu-chan? "

"I'm doing the 100m race and the mixed relay! " I said unhappily.

"Our class is going to win because Kaji-kun is in our class! " said Mio pointing behind me.

"Hey Hino-san. Shall we start practising after this since we have a free lesson. You lot can join as well" he said taking a seat next to Hino-san.

"Oh its ok Nao and me will practise by ourselves. Oh the bell rang let's go Nao, Nami and you as well Miyu-chan! " said Mio giving us the lets leave these two alone together look.

"Hey you lot" whined Hino-san "Don't leave me behind!" But by then we were already gone.

xxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxx

"I'm going to get some photos of the participants of the sports festival you lot carry on with practising" Nami declared leaving us lot at the schools corridor.

"What shall we do then?" Asked Nao.

"Lets spy on Hino-san" squealed Mio taking Nao by the hand and dragging her.

"I'm going to practise then. Bye~!"

Mio looked determined to spy on them. Nao on the other hand looked like she was going to drop dead.

As I was walking down the corridor and into the schoolyard I spotted Tsuchiura-kun wearing his PE kit with Sazuki.

I need to hide myself away from them lot. I looked around the yard and ran behind a tree and hid there.

Phew that was close. I hope they don't find me here. I turned myself around so I could look at what they were doing. This wouldn't count as spying right?

"Hey Tsuchiura guess who my practice partner is for the sport festival? " saif Sazuki stretching his body.

"Who?" Replied Tsuchiura-kun not in the mood.

"Anzai-san?!" He said happily.

"And?"

"That means I could have some alone time with her" he giggled after he said that.

He obviously didn't knew I was hiding or even spying on them. He only became my practice partner because he volunteered himself.

"You know I wouldn't be surprised if she thinks you're weird" said Tsuchiura-kun tossing the football back to Sazuki.

"Hey what does that mean Tsuchiura I'm a perfectly average high school student!" He Yelled tossing back the ball to Tsuchiura.

Perfectly average. Please Tsuchiura-kun is right he's definitely weird. Just how long am I going to be hiding over here.

"Hey Anzai-san! !" I turned around looking behind me for who ever was calling out to my name. Now they're going to find out I was spying on them.

Kazuma Yosen that annoying guy really wants to be the death of me. What is he doing over their? Omg Tsuchiura-kun and Sazuki are going to see him if he stands over there.

"Psss..oi" I whispered telling him to come forward. I was making all sorts of weird moves telling him to shut up and move.

The moment he was a foot away from me I grabbed him and pushed him down holding on to his mouth so he couldn't blow my cover.

"Hey Tscuchiura did you hear something moving? " asked Sazuki glancing around the yard.

"Who knows" replied Tsuchiura-kun kicking the ball up with his feet.

"You did 10 so now its my turn!"

_-At the same time-_

"What do you think you're doing? " I whispered nudging Yosen annoyingly.

He held my hands that covered his mouth and pushed it away from him.

"What do you want? " he said sitting down crossed legs.

"Don't what do you want me? Are you trying to blow my cover! " I whispered glaring at him.

He glanced over me and saw Tsuchiura-kun and Sazuki

"You've got a weird hobby?" He said plucking a flower that was near to him.

"T-that...You're wrong.I came here and they were their already. I'm just hiding!" I answered denying the fact that I was spying on them.

"Sensei told us to come sign our names on some form after school" he said getting up and wiping his trousers from the grounds dirt.

"I'll be going then and telling the others since sensei forced me" he muttered warning me beside that I didn't here him.

"Go get lost" I complained quietly shooing him away.

When he finally was gone I was relatively pleased. Now he's a got a problem with me. Stupid looser.

"Oi Sazuki Sensei told us to meet after school today" said Yosen-kun.

"Oh okay then Sure!"

What he wasn't joking when he warned me about he was going to tell them lot. Ah that guy. Seriously is annoying.

"Oh and Anzai-san is sleeping behind that tree" he said loudly. Sazuki patted him at his back and called Yosen his friend. And when was I asleep. Dammit.

"Later Yosen!" shouted Sazuki happily. Wait I could here him. He must be close. Sleep I need to fake sleep. I dropped on the trees bark and rested my head on it.

"She's always asleep around here!" Said Sazuki. No I'm not asleep this time round and I'm not making the same mistake twice.

"Hey Sazuki what are you doing?"

Wait what is he doing. I need to open my eyes but I can't. Wait how come I could feel someone's breath. Its warm. That's it I'm opening my eyes. 1.2.3

When I opened my eyes and leaned forward since it was much safer that way. I felt something smooth and soft. I looked at the person in front of me wide eyed. The second time I kissed Tsuchiura-kun. How did it happen. I swear that Sazuki was here. When our lips broke apart from each other I yelped and said I was sorry. He just nodded and backed away a little. Since I was too shocked I got up and ran away. Neither Tsuchiura-kun, Sazuki nor I knew that there were people watching us. One was Yosen and the other Nami that took a picture of the event that took place.

"Ah Tsuchiura! I swear you're lucky when it comes to the ladies. Its not fair." He whined causing Tsuchiura-kun to regain his consciousness; basically snap out from his daydream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh you finally made it Anzai-san here we thought you weren't going to make it" saix Ayumu sensei.

"I-i eh am sorry I'm late sensei! "

" Now we can begin. I would like you all to sign this sheet to say that you are going to participate: you see I don't want people not to show up on the big day since all of you participating have a huge responsibility on your hands." She explained eyeing each and every student. I had a feeling that she was up to something.

"Once you sign your names you can go!"

Thats it. Just sign and go. And here I thought we were going to receive a lecture.

When I signed my name and was going to get out the classroom. I saw Sazuki staring at me. Shoot, I forgot he was there at the event. Just don't look at him I repeated to myself.

"Hey Anzai-san wait!"

"Huh?!"

"You walk fast." The girl said taking a deep breath.

"Oh I'm Haruna. Nice to meet yoy!"

"Nice to meet you too" I said bowing down in respect.

"Lets be practise partners for tomorrow's practices okay?" She asked pleadingly.

"Ah okay then."

"Yokata thats great" she exclaimed happily hugging me.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye! "

I blinked a few times to take in what happened. Practise partner? Oh yeah tomorrow the entire school will havr a practise event of the sports they're participating in. I'm not even looking forward to it.

* * *

_-The next day-_

"Ohayo Aunt Misa-san! " I said collecting my plates on washing them.

"Do you have sports day today?" She asked scanning on what I was wearing.

"No todays like a practice day for the big thing tomorrow!"

"That explains it:Good luck then"

"Okay. I'm off then. I'll see you later"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I've got 10 minutes left till the bell rings. Ah that just great even more exercise and its just in the morning.

"Ah Hino-san?"

"Hey Miyuki-san are you running late as well?" She asked stopping for q breather.

"Yup!" I answered starting to jog again.

"We made it! " sighed Hino-san relieved.

"Oh yeah Hino-san when is that performance you're going to do with len?" I asked walking down the corridor.

"You know? :ah I forgot you're related to him."

"Uhuh!" I said contentedly.

"Thats at the Christmas holiday so I've still got time left!"

"I'll come and see you perform okay!" I said smiling at her.

"Really thats good:well I gotta go. Laters Miyuki-san!"

Here I thought I wasn't going to be late. Sighing to myself I opened the classes door.

"I'm sorry I'm late sensei!"

"Hurry up. You're being late often Anzai-san. PLease make sure you're early tomorrow" she pronounced rather carefully.

I gulped and made a quick run to my seat. The instant I sat down at my seat, Yosen revolved around his body and smiled at me. I sat their staring at him frightened. Why is he smiling like that at me? I made a swift turn to the window that was on the other side of me and looked outside the window. I hope today won't be like yesterday. I want to enjoy my first sports practise festival to the max.

"Today you will be having free lessons to practise for the big day tomorrow!" Ayumu sensei indicated. "So I want you lot to go with your practise partners right now!"

Oh yeah Sazuki was my partner. I can't face him, H-he knows of the kiss I had with Tsuchiura-kun!

"Hey Anzai-san" said Haruna joining me at my table. "Like you said yesterday were partners right?"

"Ah y-yeah!" I replied quickly answering before Sazuki came.

"Hey Anzai-sai since you agreed yesterday were partners right?" he asked. He's back to normal. I thought he was going to tell of me about the event. Strange.

"You're all mistaken Anzai-san is my partner!" said Yosen-kun pulling me in to his arms.

"N-no were not" I said looking at him weirdly again. "Lets just work together in a group of 4" I announced pushing Yosen off.

"That's great as well since we are participating at the relay anyways!" said Haruna clasping her hands together.

"I'll be getting my stuff so see you by the school's yard later!" said Haruna waving at us.

"Oh then I'll have to get my bag and all. Later Anzai-san!"Sazuki said. He was acting strange if he saw what happened why isn't he saying anything.

"Then I'm off as well then" I said getting off my chair.

"Not so fast Miyuki Anzai-san!" I tilted my head and felt weird. Did he just call out my entire name. This means something bad is going to happen.

"I saw what happen yesterday was it?" said Yosen reasoning himself.

I stood there wide eyed and did a 90'c turn and sat back down. What did he just say? He saw the k-kiss? No wonder he was acting weird than normal. I glared at him but he shook it off and smiled at me sweetly.

"W-w-what happened yesterday" I stuttered not thinking of the possibilities he might do. This guy was dangerous.

"Hmm. Just kidding. Nothing happened yesterday, why are you acting weird?" he said smirking. J-just joking. Is he serious. Why do I get the feeling he's up to something. Me acting weird the weird one here is you!

"N-nothing!I'm going then" I said getting up and walking off.

* * *

**Authors Note: This chapter is my now my longest chapter ever! 4K+ cool isn't it! This chapter is long. How do you like it? What do you think of the Yosen? **

**So I introduced some characters I'll make sure to do some profile about the characters soon.**

**Review/Favorite/Follow/Review again: OK XD I want more reviews guys it won't take that long *please* so I could know if you're answering the questions or not.**

**Recently for those that watch One Piece is getting more interesting right? I read the manga anyways so its much cooler seeing it in anime version. But in a way reading the manga is better. Manga is the original! Oh and that Shingeki Kyojin Manga that came up earlier this moth WOW! Oh and for those that like the new bleach arc especially the characters new look *faints* Renji has gone more HOT 3 And Byakuya is gotten more decent. And there's that Komomaru 8th Division captain. He's gone too WOW! thats all i'm going to say. You lot have to read Bleach now and One piece and for those that aren't even reading Attack on titan what are you waiting for! **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	28. Chapter 27: Sports Festival Part 2

**Chapter 27: Chapter 27: Sports Festival **

* * *

**Authors Note: ..Read n Review... I uploaded this chapter quicker because someone reviewed wohoo~ **AmethystWind95 _Thanks for reviewing! ^_^_

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own any of the characters, just My O/C Miyuki and other O/C's now like Yosen, Haruna and Sora...**

**Chapter 27: Sports Festival**

**Profile**

**Name: Miyuki Anzai**

**Age: 16 but 17 in a few months**

**Family: 2 Brothers- Hayate is the older one and Saito is the adopted one. Mother deceased. And a very busy business man Father. Related to the Tsukimori family by her dad side.**

**Hobbies: Playing the piano and eating**

**Speciality: Playing the piano and very observant**

**Class: 2B**

**Likes: Cakes or sweets depends**

**Love: Tsuchiura and her family**

**Hates: so far the weird guy Kazuma Yosen. Bullies. Maybe Miyuki hates Yosen because he teases her which she thinks he bullies her.**

**Appearance: Dark Brown hair. Length size is up to her chest but its usually tied up in a ponytail. Eye colour purple. Pale skin colour. She's about 5'7 so average height. **

**...**

**Profile 2**

**Name: Kazuma Yosen**

**Age: 17**

**Class: 2B**

**Family: 2 brothers. I little brother and an older brother.**

**Hobbies: Playing games and fighting**

**Speciality: Basketball and Fighting**

**Likes: Cakes and teasing Miyuki Anzai.**

**Love: Error not found!**

**Hates: School especially teachers that pry.**

**Appearance: Black Hair with blue eyes. Black hair is messy. Tall about 6 foot. **

**...**

**Sazuki Himura**

**Age:17**

**Class: 2B**

**Family: unknown**

**Hobbies: Playing football**

**Speciality: Playing the midfielder.**

**Likes: Group Date to find his one and only!**

**Hates: unknown**

**Dream: believes that he is a perfectly average high school student. Dreams of a romantic relationship.**

**...**

**Tsuchiura Ryoutaro**

**Age: 17**

**Class: 2A**

**Family: A little brother named Ren and a mum.**

**Hobbies: Playing football and other sports.**

**Speciality: Playing the piano and a skill full athlete**

**Likes: Hino-san and his piano and football-sports!**

**Loves: unknown yet (His love for Miyuki is mixed he doesn't know if he likes her or not!"**

**...**

**Nami Amou**

**Age: 16**

**Class: 2A**

**Family: unknown**

**Hobbies: Hanging out with friends**

**Speciality: Photographer**

**Likes: Making a big news as a journalist**

**love: Error not found!**

**...**

**Sora Hibiki**

**Age 16**

**Class :2B**

**Family : unknown**

**Hobbies : Unknown**

**Speciality: making people smile**

**Likes : Unknown**

**Loves: Who knows?**

**Appearance: Light brown hair with Hazel eyes. Average height.**

**...xxx...**

**Hino Kahoko**

**Age: 17**

**Class: 2D**

**Family: An older sister and a mother. Not sure about the rest.**

**Hobbies : Playing the violin and Hanging out with friends**

**Speciality: Attracting people towards her**

**Likes: the violin with passion**

**Loves: Tsukimori Len but isn't quite sure yet**

**So, Mio, Nao and Kaji-kun- we know how they look like and all of them are in class D with Hino!**

**...xx...**

* * *

Today was the day. The day I will experience my first sports festival as a class.

"Right! All of you are here which is good. So now I want you lot to win this festival prize at the end. I'll treat you all."

"Really sensei you aren't lying?" Asked a student.

"Yup I'm not lying its the truth. Have fun as well and enjoy yourself students! " she said.

We had to sit on benches that were placed outside at the track and field area. Our class was second. Then I realised it was placed in chronological order. Class 2A first then us 2B. Then 2C etc...till 2E. Class 2A was the cleverest in a way our class B was average with Class C being average as well. Class D and E had a mixture of Clever, average and not so clever students.

"Hey Anzai-san" said Haruna sitting next to me.

"Ah hey Haruna-san!" I said greeting her and moving down the bench.

"Hehe are you nervous? " she asked coming closer to me.

"Ah yeah sort of I guess" I replied slowly moving down the bench.

The bench was starting to become full. I had to slide all the way down to the other side were the boys where.

"The awaited day has finally arrived. Sports Festival will now begin! " announced the speaker.

The students started to cheer loudly.

"I want each class to cheer the loudest when I say. So you ready Class A?"

"Yeah!" They cheered.

"I said are you **READY**! !"

"YEAHH!" They yelled.

"Next Class 2B are you ready!"

"**YEAAAAAAAHHH**!" we all Yelled as loud as we can. Excluding me though. Shouting wasn't my thing. I just faked moved my mouth as if I was shouting my guts off.

"Thats the spirit! : Class 2C can you do any better? "

They yelled even louder than us. Ayumu sensei looked disappointed with us lot.

when the yelling was over. We started with the 100metre race. The girls will be after the boys so I had time to calm myself down.

"**100 metre race will now start!: please make yourself up to the field**! "Said the announcer.

"Good Luck!" I heard people shouting. I stood up totally nervous. Us girls had to stand behind the line waiting.

"On your marks. Get set." the announcer said. The boys started to ran as fast as they could when the announcer yelled "**GO**!"

Sazuki was fast. All I could here were people shouting go on, you're nearly there etc... I didn't really cheer for. I just stood at the line watching the event at awe. So this was a sport festival. _SO COOL._

**"Now that that was over. Congratulation!"**

So **Class D** was first so far. We came 2nd though and that was pretty cool. "Good Luck Anzai-san!" said Sazuki coming towards me after the race.

"Ah thanks. eh...you did good!" I said awkwardly.

"Thank you!" he replied smiling at me wholeheartedly.

"Time for the girls 100metre race!Are you girls ready!"

I looked at the participants. Most of them were tall and it varied from small, chubby and short girls. I would be classed as the weak ones I guess.

"Anzai Gambare!"

I turned around and saw my class cheering for me. I smiled awkwardly at them.

Now that I look around this is so embarrassing. I mean like I have to run and people have to watch me. I wasn't slow nor was I fast. Average maybe. At the side of my eye I saw Tsuchiura-kun standing up by his classes bench gazing at my side. He can't be looking at me can he? N-no way. Why was I in awe earlier on thinking this was cool. Its embarrassing and nerve wrecking.

"On your marks!" All the girls went down on the position glaring at each other." Get set! " We all went in to that position. "Go!" then ran for our lives.

"Go Anzai-san! !"

They're still cheering for me. I hope he's not looking over. Ah seriously! Turing to look at the participants they were serious. I have to concentrate!

"Anzai-san Concentrate! !" Yelled a familiar voice. Sazuki? Or was it Haruna? I know, I know that I have to concentrate!

Anyway it was about 1 and a half minutes later the race was finished. I came third and was pretty happy with the result.

"You! You could've been 1st if you concentrated from the beginning! " said Aiko standing straight hands on her hips.

"Sorry? " I said awkwardly and sat down at the bench.

" Anzai-san you were really fast! WOW!" said Haruna amazed.

"Yeah don't listen to the council representative!" Sazuki mentioned coming towards me. I backed away a few steps and smiled awkwardly at him. I still didn't forget about what happened and how he was their as well.

"Well class, sit down now and let Anzai-san rest!" announced Ayumu sensei smiling creepily as ever.

"Oh its Hino-san turn?" I muttered sitting down at the bench taking a sip of my water bottle . She's running the 200 metre race, she must be fast then.

Everything was similar to the 1st 100 metre race only that each time the metre got longer.

Hino-san was average at running like me. But she was a really clumsy person. Right when she was about to become 4th she tripped and fell. Some people started to giggle. Some called her cute and others were walking towards her. Luckily she quickly got up and walked it to the end line by a few steps. She was placed last though. So that was sad. But funny at the same time since she was flustered as a tomato.

"It's time for the last running event before the mixed relay. It's the 800 metre race. Boys and girls that are participating please come forward. This was the part most people were interested in. Everyone was glancing at the participants that had to run the 800 metre race. The boys went first. Oh yeah Kazuma Yosen-kun has to run. I want to see him lose since he annoys me so much. Who else is he against? Ooh the participants look strong and tall. I spotted a tanned guy with green hair. Huh? Tsuchiura-kun is running the 800 metre. Isn't that a bit too much for him. I hope he wins though.

At the other side of my eyes I caught someone staring at me. Yosen-kun? What does he want? And why does he have that smirk for with that weird aura around him. He's definitely up to something. When I first met the guy he was quiet and rude. Then all of a sudden he started to talk to me ever since we had to work with each other for some group work. He then started to tease me after I said I didn't like him straight on. Well it doesn't matter now. I'm supporting for Tsuchiura-kun!.

"Hey hey Anzai-san! " said Haruna out of nowhere. "You and Yosen-kun are going out right? "

"W-w-what?! NO way. Why?" I questioned surprised.

"Okay." She answered quickly. "Lets cheer for him 800m is a long track!"

"Y-yeah!" I replied. Let's cheer for him, yeah right!

The 800 metre race looked like torture. 4 times around the 200m track. That was way too much. The moment the announcer shouted GO! All I saw were fast boys running really fast. Even Yosen-kun was really fast. But even Tsuchiura was fast so that was nice to look at. After a while the pacing started to slow down and the formation of the 1st till last started to form. The participants started to run at their own pace. Some other guy was first. Yosen-kun second and Tsuchiura-kun 3rd...

" You have 2 more laps to go.!"

The boys started to run. And quicken their pace. "It looks like there's a competition between two participants. Who's going to be the winner! "

**_"Boo!"_**

I yelped and was about to fall on the ground. But I didn't which was a good thing. I frowned as I turned around to see who startled me.

"Yo~ Miyu-chan!"

"N-Nami! what you doing here!" I said as she took a seat next to me at the bench.

"Shh you're teacher looks scary, I don't want her to find out I'm on the wrong bench!"

"That doesn't explain why you're here" I whispered.

"I'm here to give you some photos of you running" she said handing me a photo. I scanned and the photo and thought I looked strange in the photo. I had my eyes on the goal line and my hair flying out in to my face.

Nami then gave me another picture of the audience when I was running. "You'll like this one!"

I studied the photo and saw a lot of people looking at me. Nami pointed at someone. "Look!"

I looked close up at it and saw Tsuchiura gazing at me. me? me? I turned to look at Nami and then at the photo. She must know something because whenever she's smiling something bad will happen.

**"And the competition starts with Class 2A and 2B? Who will be the victor!"**

It was Tsuchiura-kun and Yosen-kun going head on head with each other. Even if they had 2 more laps to run everything that happened was too fast. Instead of cheering for that Yosen guy I was admiring Tsuchiura-kun! The race came to an end with only 3 participants running. The others were lagging behind. Why is Yosen-kun trying so hard in the first place. It was a close match at the end of the race. Yosen came first, he did say he used to play basketball. I'll give him credit for being first. Tsuchiura-kun was second. If he was a little bit faster he would have been first. My thoughts kept circulating around thinking of possible outcomes.

As all the participants inhaled the air. They look so tired. I'll never be able to do that much of runs in my life.

***Flash*** Nami was taking a picture of the participants tired and sweat pouring down their faces a bit.

"So cool!" I heard Haruna saying gazing at them. I followed her gaze and it landed on Yosen-kun? cool him? If I stopped thinking he was annoying or weird I'd be like Haruna and think he was cool. He turned up and smiled at me. Then a small blush formed on my face. And it was because the weather was soo hot. I wasn't the only one that blushed even Haruna did. I quickly averted my eyes away from him. Tsuchiura was breathing for air and you could see he was tired. When he got the water bottle and drowned it on his head like Yosen-kun he looked so dreamy. Water dripping down his face and hair. He looked helpless as well so kawaii. I sat there staring at him in amazement a small blush creeping on my face.

*Flash* I turned around alerted. "N-Nami! What are you doing?!"

"Nothing!" she replied getting up from her seat and walking away.

"W-wait Nami! Give it back!" I said running after her. I can't believe she took a picture of me gazing at Tsuchiura like that.

"No. Why would I?" she said running now.

"Anzai-san where are you going?" said Ayumu sensei walking over.

"Ah nowhere I uh.." I said. I glanced back at saw Nami mouthing BYE! I'll have to get her later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So the results.. The results will now be announced for the running event before going to the 2 hour break!" announced the teacher.

"So first place goes too~"

"Shh class!" said Ayumu-sensei stopping us from getting too excited.

"The first place goes to Class A; Congratulations!"

"OH YEAH!" they yelled cheering for themselves.

"Hai Hai now I will like you to choose a representative to take your cup and medal!"

The class representative of their class came looking prideful collecting the medal and 'golden' cup!

"Second place goes to 2B!"

"Thats a good place as well, go on Aiko-san represent our class!" said Ayumu-sensei looking some what pleased. But I had a feeling she was going to blame me for not putting effort in the running event.

**1st place was Class 2A, 2nd place was Class 2B, 3rd place was Class 2D, 4th was 2E and the final last place went to Class 2C.**

"Those three classes that came first place had some good runners"

"Yeah it was practically that Yosen guy vs Tsuchiura vs Kaji-kun!" said other classes.

"Yeah Kaji-kun wasn't bad at all!"

xxxxxxxxxx

It was now time for lunch for the 2 hour break before the football competition and other group competition.

"Hey Miyuki, lets go to the changing rooms" she said pleading me. "I can't walk around with a shirt and short for the whole day" she explained. I agreed and went to the changing rooms since I wasn't going to participate in any more competitions. The minute we went in to the changing it was half packed.

"Oh Miyu-chan? !"

"Hey Miyu-chan? What are you doing here? " mio asked coming towards us.

"Oh hey Mio, Nao?" I said glancing back to find Hino-san or Nami- since I had to sort her out.

"Nami and Hino are together! :were here to get something from our bags!- what about you? " she said.

"Oh yeah I'm with Haruna a friend in my form class." I turned to Her "Haruna this is Mio and Nao, you lot this is Haruna"

"Nice to meet you and congratulations for coming 3rd!" She replied.

"Oh it was nothing it was mainly Kaji-kun that made us win." Said Mio giggling.

"Nice meeting you Haruna, Laters Miyu-chan! " said Nao grabbing Mios arm and dragging her.

Xxxxx

"Wow~!"

"W-what?" I said suddenly feeling self conscious.

"Yours are big compared to mine" said Haruna amazed looking at my chest then back at hers.

"What are saying? : I ...eh. Thats eto.." I mumbled quickly wearing my shirt and blazer so she wouldn't say anything about my body. My body was average I guess maybe my chest seemed bigger to the rest but it looked normal to me compared to when I lived in America. I re tied my hair back in a pony tail and buttoned my blazer.

"Miyuki give me your number and email!"

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because we need to contact each other if we're going to help each other with our love life.

"Love life?"

"Yup. We could help each other you know- anyways lets go we've been in here too long."

xxxxxx

_At the canteen._

* * *

We glanced everywhere at the canteen and was surprised at how much students where their. Normally I would eat outside by the yard with Nami or the others.

Once we got our trays filled with food we looked for any spaces we could sit. At long last we agreed you sit at the end of the table that were mainly boys.

"Hey Miyuki lets go somewhere else!" Haruna whispered worried.

"Why. There's a space here!- come and sit down already!" I said purposely. she sat down nervously not looking over are the boys. Ir wasn't even filled with boys mainly some plain guys that sat their in a group of 8 or 10.

"Lets hurry up and eat then" she said shoving food down her throat normally though so the boys that sat next to us won't think she's weird.

"I know, Its the beauty of sports festival."

"Yes Girls running on the track as their chest are bouncing beautifully and healthy."

Do these boys not realise that we are sitting next to them. It wasn't even next to them exactly. Just that there were space between us even still we sat at their table.

"Lets go Miyu, these guys are pervert" she mouthed getting up and tiptoeing away from them. However when I got up they saw me. I gave them a dirty look and shook my head walking off.

"Hurry up Miyuki! "

* * *

_... Next Day..._

I woke up the next day feeling tired. Yesterdays sports festival was fun and enjoyable until I had to run for my life and try to find Nami 95% of the time. I wouldn't be surprised if I'm late which I don't really care about.

"Good Morning Uncle Tsukimori-kun"

"Morning" he replied. "Today Misa-san won't be here till midnight she has a performance to attend to" he continued answering my unsaid words.

"Oh really, then I'll be going off now"

xxxxxxxxxx

The time was now 7:50 meaning that I would definitely be late even if I run which I won't since I had enough of runs yesterday for the sport festival.

"Sorry I'm late" I said opening the door and coming in. Suddenly I saw the pictures of yesterday's sports festival and you could see me gazing at Tsuchiura-kun. well not exactly just that I was either watching Tsuchiura-kun wide eyed or Yosen-kun. What? I quickly at the speed of light closed the door and stood there frozen. Then I remembered that it wasn't much and opened the door as if nothing happened and took my seat next to Yosen-kun. (Seating plan)

"You're late Anzai-san!"

"Hai, I got lost, I'm sorry sensei it won't happen next time!"

Sighing I sat down. The pictures were being fast forwarded so you couldn't really see me looking at Tsuchiura-kun like that.

_At break by the school backyard_

"You're in love aren't you?" asked Nami.

"Huh?"

"Come on Miyu-chan: you gaze at him like there's no tomorrow."

"I ...I don't do that!"

"He likes you back, Miyuki-chan" she said getting out her camera from her neck. "Look here. You could see that he was looking at you"

A lot of people were looking at me. I look stupid running like that.

"So, that isn't proof" I said stubbornly not wanting to sound like I liked him.

"Okay then" she smiled creepily. "I'll go ask him now and give him that picture" she said giggling and then turning to run off.

After a few seconds I took in what she said and meant and called out to her to stop.

Now this was getting scary. What if he says he doesn't like me or if he hates me or whatever! Where on earth is Nami anyways? I've been running in circles for the past 5 minutes.

"So~ Tsuchiura-kun" I heard Nami say. _Quickly_ I hid behind a bush.

"Here " she said handing him a photo.

"Oh whats this?" He said looking at it taken aback.

"Keep it"

He grunted signalling an okay. "So how was yesterday's sports festival " she asked getting out her usual notebook.

"Good" he answered still looking at the picture. Just what is the picture he is holding? It couldn't be me could it.

"Boo!"

I screamed more like I yelped a bit too loudly.

"Oi you don't have to overreact!" Said Sazuki helping me up to my feet.

"Oh Sazuki? Miyuki-san?"

"Ah hey Miyu-chan! " exclaimed Nami cheekily.

I didn't even look at anyone except the ground. But my senses kept urging me to look up. Confiding my confidence I finally looked up. But was utterly frozen the minute Tsuchiura-kun touched my head."You had a leaf" he said holding it "on your head".

"AAAh thanks" I stuttered moving my fringe a bit. There was an awkward silence for like 10 seconds till Nami grabbed my arms and dragged me with her. "Keep the picture with you Tsuchiura! "

"Eh what picture, Lets see Ryo!" said Sazuki coming towards Tsuchiura-kun.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Nami wait" I said pushing her to stop dragging me. " what picture did you give him? "

"Oh nothing really just a class photo"

"Really thats all? "

"See " she said taking a photo of her pocket. "I still got it anyways here"

I took the picture she gave me and quickly shoved it into my pocket.

RING RING-(meant to be the class bell)

"Hey we've got assembly now, Miyu-chan and apparently its really important!"

"Assembly?" I wonder what's it about.

...

"I would like to congratulate you 2nd General Department years for the wonderful sports festival that took place yesterday" announced the Deputy Assistant teacher looking rather pleased. "I would therefore like you to attend the trip that will take place the week before Parents Day"

The students looked at each other smirking and smiling at each other a bit confused. "Your form teachers would tell you where you will be going, I hope you please the school especially The General Education Department well!"

"That is all, you are dismissed!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So we're going to the mountains, sensei?"

"Yeah. There will be hot springs and it will be like a traditional style trip" she said happily giving us a consent form we have to fill. "These must be handed within 3 days and I hope everyone will be coming!"

"Sensei are you going as well?"

"Oh yes, I'll be going."

"Eh Really?" said a student.

"Oh that reminds me after the trip like the Deputy said we'll be having a Parents Day a week Later so you must be on your best behaviour for the trip or else!"

"Are you going?" I asked Yosen-kun giving him the sheet that was passed round. He mustered a yes look, the minute the bell rang for the last lesson of the day he left without saying a word. I guess he's in his mood strings now, just Yesterday's he looked as if he was a different person acting all sly and happy maybe he is really bipolar!

xxxx

"Hey Hino-san what do we do at a mountain anyways?" I asked walking home with her, Nao, Mio and Nami.

"Oh yeah you're a foreigner in a way..eto.. we have hot springs and we ski or snowboard at the mountain?" she replied thinking of how to explain what we were going to do.

"Basically we're going to have some fun, Miyu-chan!" said Mio giggling as she skipped down the road. "Oh yeah, We have to go shopping Hino and Nao!"

"Well I'm going this way, see you lot later!" I said taking a U turn to my house.

"Bye~" They chorused waving their hands smiling at me.

...

I've never been to the hot springs and only heard of it. We had 3 days left now till the trip. I thought he told us on a short notice. Aunt Misa-san didn't mind me going but was upset I wouldn't be at home for 3 nights and 1 day. So today is friday, theirs Saturday, Sunday and MOnday left; we'll be going to the trip on Tuesday and coming back on Friday evening depending on the traffic I considered reading the consent form that was given to me to fill out.

_!On Sunday!_

"Hey Miyuki! "

"Oh Haruna, you live around here?"

"Ah not really but I was going to go shopping for the trip"

"Ah same here" I said.

-'-

"We have 1 day left now" She said. "I was going to see if there's anything left to buy"

"Okay, then I'll be-

"No!, I'm finished now, lets go to the Cafe I'm starving"

"Okay..."

"So lets talk about our love life"

"Our love life?" I muttered.

"Yes, I've been thinking since you already know Tsuchiura-kun because of the concurs last month he knows you as well!"

"And your point is?"

"Don't you think it's a good time to confess your feelings to Tsuchiura? "She asked as we were sitting down at a cafe.

"Confess?- No way thats.." I answered slowly sipping my drink.

"Well you do like him right? So its only natural you confess to him or else are you going to keep acting like that every time you see him?"

"Well..no...not really but still I can't tell him yet!"

"Why not?"

"The trip is the perfect place to confess, I'll help you since you helped a lot!"

"I helped you since when?"

"At form time when I was meant to give out the papers you made Yosen-kun look at me and all..." she said a faint blush forming on her cheeks. "Anyways" she said snapping back to life. "You have to do it or else..I..I don't want a friend of mines feeling down or regretful because she didn't take hold of the many chances she had..."

"Haruna..."

"So you have to, even if he rejects you remember their are many guys out there in the world!"

"Oh..Ok..I..I'll do it, but you promised you'll help me!"

"I promise!" she said holding my hands and smiling at me gleefully.

Just what have I gone in to. Trouble. I admit I like Tsuchiura-kun but I had never liked a guy like that before other than my brothers and cakes.

**Authors Note: So Now I've done the profile for some of the characters mainly the new ones that will be appearing more. I feel like my writing is changing. Oh well just hope you lot like it.**

**Review/Favorite/Follow/Review again: OK XD REVIEW FAVE AND FOLLOW~~~**

**Do any of you know what the shounen year is? Because the One Piece manga won't be coming out till then...How am I going to WAIT! Is it ME or the FanFiction and Press site changed! O.O WOW!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Chapter 28: Trip!**

* * *

**Authors Note: ..Read n Review...**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own any of the characters, just My O/C Miyuki and other O/C's now like Yosen, Haruna and Sora...**

**Chapter 28:Trip**

* * *

_Previously: The sport Festival Ended and so the Deputy Head and the Principal of the General Department vowed that the students shall go to a trip to the mountains. He said it was a trip for us to relax and have some fun but not embarrass our schools name._

_Haruna thought it would be a good chance to confess my feelings to Tsuchiura-kun. But I don't even know how to confess or what I'm meant to say when confessing._

* * *

_"Miyuki-san, are you sure you have everything ready" asked Aunt Misa-san._

_"Hai, and thank you"_

_" I'm going to miss you" she said pulling me in to a hug. "Have fun okay"_

* * *

**Today was the day. **I had to wake up 5 am just to get ready and be at school at 6:30 by the latest. The minute I said goodbye to Aunt Misa-san I hopped into the car. Uncle Tsukimori-kun said he'll wake up early just to drive me to school.

"Thank you so much" I said to him. "You really didn't have to do it."

"Oh its nothing" He replied getting out my suitcase from the back of the car. "Enjoy yourself"

"I will!"

When I got in to the school playground. "Just sign your name over here and take a number from this box!" said a sensei looking annoyed-_ couldn't blame him who would wake up 5 or 6 am on a Sunday!_

I signed my name and took a number from the box. Dragging my suitcase with me I stood in the long queue waiting. (So the numbers allocate you to a coach were you will have to queue).

"Is that you Miyuki" I turned around and saw Nao alone. "Hey Nao"

"Didn't recognize you there" she said."And good morning to you!"

I frowned and looked at myself mainly by bottom half. I had my hair tied up in a loose bun. I don't even wear make-up and just wore my usual jumper and skinny jeans. And a jacket covering my hair with the hood.

"So where's Mio, Nami or Hino?" I asked trying to make a conversation.

"Oh them, they said they'll be late. And I couldn't be bothered to wait for them." she replied.

"Aren't you nice" I said sarcastically nudging her for the fun.

"Its not that. They said they'll be extremely late. Thats all!"

"Hai, Hai!"

We then walked up to the coaches were our bags would be stored into the coaches. The board by the coaches stated: Class 2A and 2B on the same coach, Class 2C and 2D the last coach 3 would be for Class 2E and extras from other classes-the late comers.

"I'll see you laters, Miyuki, since were in different coaches"

"Unh okay Ja~"

She left waving her hands. I turned around to where my coach and stood at the queue which wasn't that long just yet. I smiled to myself remembering that I was the first person to sign myself in form my class- 2B.

...

**"You can go inside only when you have signed yourself in!" announced the sensei that was standing by the coach- at the front of the queue.**

_**Damn. **_He shouldn't have shouted that much. My ears and it was just the morning. Right after he let us go in by showing our cards we received on Friday at school(Only those payed receive the card. This is to show the coach and teacher that you are allowed to go.) I walked ran hastily to the back seats. I sat 2 or 3 seats away from the back seat and sat be the window on the left side of the coach. I waited since I was the first person I took out my phone and looked at the time- 6:12 it read. Somehow I went to sleep. (Well I was one of the few people-at least 4 in the coach at that time.)

xxxxx

I don't really know how long I slept but I found myself sleeping on someones shoulder. So where still in the coach?

Reaching for phone from my pocket the time was now 7:02 meaning I slept for an hour. The teachers did say the ride was for 1 hour and 30 minutes long. Wait did I sleep on someones shoulder. I turned my head around to see who on earth was sitting next to me. Yosen? What? Huh? Why? I stopped thinking what he was doing here instead I sighed and relaxed on my seat. Now that I think about it he looks cute sleeping like that so peacefully. I chuckled and looked outside the window slouching my head next to the window. Ever since I came to this Academy I made friends, founded some thing I liked someone I liked as well. Mum are you happy I said to myself looking up at the moving sky from the coach. I like it here, if only my brothers and Dad was here them it might be perfect- a happy family with a normal life.

"Oi... Miyuki"

"Huh?" I said turning around to see Yosen-kun awake.

"Oh you're awake, Morning Yosen-kun" I said sarcastically. I looked back at the window and my thoughts about Mum and my life faded away.

"You, are you okay?" he asked putting his head on my shoulders.

"W-what, what are you doing?" I said pushing his head away from me. "Pervert!"

"Oi...Oi.."

"Why are you sitting here in the first place?!" I said glancing around the coach and getting up to see everyone.

"Class 2A is on this coach as well"he said resting his head on the seat.

"Really...then Nami must be here-" I stood up holding the chairs and started to look for Tsuchiura-kun.

"On the left" stated Yosen-kun grabbing his cap from the floor and placing it on his head.

Left? and there he was. Does he know? Nah I doubt it. I mean like I'm sure he doesn't even know Tsuchiura-kun. Yosen-kun's a weird guy! There was Tsuchiura-kun Struggling away from Sazuki who kept on grabbing his arm and trying to sleep on it. "Ya Get off me Sauki!"

...

"Right. Hurry Up and go in groups of 4 to share a room." shouted the sensei that stood in front of us telling us 2A and 2B class. Is it me or does this teacher likes to shout and yell a bit too much.

"Hey lets go with the others!"

"Remember you have till 6pm to yourself after that come to the meeting designated!"

xxxx

"So there's me, Miyu, Hino, Nao and Nami and there's you.. Haruna was it?" said Mio.

"Thats 6 of us...you lot go. Me and Haruna will find some other group to join" I said telling Haruna to come with me.

"Hey, But Miyuki..."

"Laters, you lot...Lets go Haruna"

"Is Miyu-chan okay?"

"Saa na (Who knows)?"

...

"So what now?" I said.

"Just follow me" Haruna replied. I was confused. So basically, she texted me whilst we were on the bus saying that she'll help me start the 'Love lessons' she was on about today. Since I practically needed help I agreed, however all she instructed me to do was to make sure I be partners with her instead of the others. (You see, I didn't tell the other yet, well because I just didn't know how and all.)

...

"Eto Sensei, we can't find a partner so can we have the keys to the spare rooms for us two?" asked Haruna with puppy eyes forming to plead Ayumu Sensei.

"Eh really?!, Well if its you two..." she replied looking at us. "I can trust you..Here" handing us the pair of keys. "But please remember that that area is for the spare people only okay"

"Hai Sensei, Arigatou Gozaimasu!"

"How did you that?" I asked Haruna as we were walking to the spare rooms.

"Hehehe, I'm just great like that!" she replied skipping down the corridor to our allocated room which was on the far right side opposite some other spare rooms.

...

"Walah,this is all ours for the trip!"

"But seriously Haruna we get this room to ourselves? " I asked still not believing her. I mean like this room was like your usual hotel room. A bunk bed for me and Haruna with 2 wardrobes at the end of the room. A table and mirror attached to the wall was at the corner of the room just opposite the bunk bed. It was pretty simple, plain if I may say.

"Well you see just when I came to the coach at the morning, I was about to tell you what I heard from the teacher yesterday today. But you were asleep and Y-yosen kun was sitting next to you so I had to sit at the front since that was the only space I could find.."

"Ah sorry about that. He was their just like that." I said frowning thinking about what happened earlier on. "But still. What did the sensei say about the rooms? "

"They said that if each classroom is splitted in to 4 for every room in the hotel. Like their are 4 groups of 4 in class for boys there will be at least 2 or 3 left over."

"Okay.."

"in other words the leftover students get to have the spare rooms with a partner. I chose you!"

"Wow, really then thats good-

"So I want you to tell me about your crush, and how your love life is going on? "

"What? Huh? I - I eh don't know-

She sighed. "Since we have like 30 minutes left before going to the meeting room just tell me about a crush you ever had?"

"Eh a crush?"

"Yup. That way I can help you more easily"

"Ah okay. Eto well I wouldn't say crush but back when I was 9 I liked a boy who was older than me by a year. Because he's parents weren't alive anymore after an incident he lived with us since his mom and my mom were friends. At first he was quiet but months later I started to like him better than my oldest brother so yeah I like him even now but is it really a crush?"

** -Reminiscence (Past Memories)- **

"Miyu-chan! Come here and say hello to Saito!" Said Kotomi Anzai (Miyuki-san mother) one afternoon.

"Hai! Coming" I Yelled running past the corridor and into the living room.

"This is Saito and he will be living with us from now on!" Said my mother telling me to come closer and greet him.

"Eh eto Hi eh my name is Miyuki Anzai. Nice to meet you Saito...san!"

He didn't reply or even look at me. Mum said that he was shy and a very quiet boy so I should be nice to him. The first day I saw him he had his black hair covering his face. He never looked up and even Hayate nii thought he was weird.

However after a month of me trying so hard to become his friend so he could open up to me; Mum took him shopping, bought him anything he wanted and he also had a haircut. He looked much better. I may be 7 but I knew that he looked better than what he looked months ago.

"Saito, welcome back!" I exclaimed happily hugging him.

Obviously he didn't say anything but I saw a glimpse of his face that was startled and embarrassed.

"Where's my hug Miyu-chan! " Said Kotomi opening her arms so Miyu-chan can hug her.

"Hai!...Welcome back mum!"

"There there, come here as well Saito" she said making sure he came forward to hug her. Miyu took him by the hand so a big hug was formed.

**...**

**-back to The present reminiscence over-**

"So you liked someone before" stated Haruna grabbing a magazine from her bag. "It says here...one tick if you ever liked someone. ..

"Wait!"I said jumping on her bed that was on the bottom pf the bunk bed.

"Thats a yes" she said." Whats your favourite colour? "

"Purple" I replied. Let's see if your in Love, Love Lo-ve? What kind of magazine is this thought reading the front cover of the magazine.

"When you see Tsuchiura-kun do you easily blush or get nervous? " she asked reading it off from the magazine.

"I'm not sure about blushing but I...-I do get nervous I guess. "

"Ah you're so cute Miyu-chan! " Haruna squealed hugging me. Just then someone came in to our room.

"Ah you two the meeting has started so you have to-

"Oh, Sora-kun?" I muttered struggling from Haruna's hug.

He closed the door after a few seconds then opened it back again. "Anyway hurry up amd come down" he said shutting the door.

"That was weird"

"What is he doing around here? Isn't this the girls area?" I asked Haruna giving her the eye. Something wad fishy here.

"Oh that!"

"What that? Oi ...Oi!Haruna explain yourself? "

"Well you see the spare area is a mixed area."

"Mixed area? What?!"

"D-don't worry though. There are some teacher rooms here as well!"

"Haruna Seriously! " I said getting up from her bed and making my way towards the door." Lets go"

..

**" I hope you found your room and like it!" Announced the sensei. " so I will be giving out the events taking place tomorrow! "**

**"Classes 2A 2B will be on the mountains! All day tomorrow!"**

**"Classes 2C and 2D will be by the arena tour for sightseeing the area!"**

**"And class 2E will be by the forest mall doing the ice rink!"**

**"That is all!-and please remember not to disappoint the schools name!"**

"Hai sensei!" We chorused after leaving to what we please.

"Me and Haruna went up to the others, Nao, Mio, Hino-san and Nami!

"Yo Miyu-chan! "

"Ah hey you lot. "

"You're so lucky Miyu-chan and Nao and eh Haruna right! you'll be going to the mountains!" exclaimed Mio

"Eh but aren't you luck you'll be going to the ice-rink?" said Nami.

"Yeah the Ice rink is much funner" said Hino-san.

"Eh? Why are you scared of the mountains Hino-san?" said Nao.

"Ah no...No way!..Actually The ice rink is beautiful thats why"

"Oh...thats right though!" Nami said.

_-the next day-_

"Miyu-chan wake up already!"

"Mmmm 5 minutes more" I mumbled turning to the other sidr of the bed.

"Aah Miyu! We have to go NOW" shouted Haruna throwing of my duvet on to the floor.

"Aah what happened" I said automatically getting up.

" Seriously! I am never waking you up ever again!"

"Eh..what..what happened Haruna?"

"Hurry up and get dressed!"

Then I remembered where I was, at the trips hotel. EH? "Haruna! The meeting at the morning!" I yelled grabbing my clothes from the wardrobe.

"Yes...Yes, you remembered now Hurry up...seriously Miyuki!" she stated whilst I was in the bathroom.

After like awhile, I came out of the bathroom and ran to get a jumper or a jacket, because I couldn't walk around wearing a shirt only. "Wait for a minute Haruna!"

"Just take your time...we're already late" said Haruna sighing and taking a seat on the bottom of the bunk bed. And there I was rushing finding a damn jacket.

"Finished!" I said coming out of the bathroom the second time.

"Finally! you took you're time!"

"Sorry Haruna, Hontoni"

"You're hopeless"

...

**Authors Note: So Now I've done the profile for some of the characters mainly the new ones that will be appearing more. I feel like my writing is changing. Oh well just hope you lot like it. Yosen-kun's weird right! Hehe I hoped you liked it. Sorry if this chapter is quite short compared to the last 2 chapters!...**

**Review/Favorite/Follow/Review again: OK XD REVIEW FAVE AND FOLLOW~~~**


	30. Chapter 29: Trip a mess

**Chapter 29: Chapter 29: Trip=MESS**

**This chapter is actually the longest out of all 28 chapters! 5,600+ words, wow its a lot! And I have a lot of views and favoriting/following thank you. **

* * *

**Authors Note: ..Read n Review...**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own any of the characters, just My O/C Miyuki**

**Chapter 29: Trip= MESS**

* * *

**Previously: So they finally go to the trip and get ready for their first event!**

* * *

...

"Move out the way, Miyuki-san!"

I turned around to see who was calling my name, next thing you know -someone crashes into me and we both fall into the ground.

"Ittae!" I mumbled slowly opening my eyes. "S-Sazuki? What are you doing?!" He is so heavy I thought struggling to get up.

"Ah Gomen! Mi- he was about to carry on but looked down at the position he was in. (Basically. . on top OF ME!)

I yelped pushing him away from me. "Pervert!" Why am I blushing? Ah Miyuki you don't even like the guy.

"Oi..AH, Miyuki-san I'm sorry, Honto Ni!"

I turned my face round not wanting to even see him. "Hmph"

"Hey, I said I was so-

"Hey what happened?" said the coach coming over.

"Ah n-nothing. Nothing happened coach!" stuttered Sazuki.

"Well then, you two look like you're going to win this competition!" he said sarcastically walking off. "Keep practicing!"

I got up from the ground feeling annoyed. It wasn't my fault in the first place I was feeling off and a bit dazed today and he comes charging at me.

Like I can't believe it, out of all the people why HIM! Why must I be his partner. Don't get me wrong, but I definitely do NOT hate him but he just gives off that vibe and aura that you just can't be around since he is annoying in a way. I mean like Sazuki was always joking around so no wonder he gave off that annoying vibe.

* * *

**This is what happened.** Right after we got outside in to groups, Classes 2A and 2B were told to meet up at the cafe area just by the mountain. I went with Nami and Haruna up to the meeting area. They were talking about how romantic this event is. I don't know what happened to them their.

"Welcome to the Mountain SNOW arena!" announced the guy that I think was in charge. "Today, you will be having a go trying out the snowboard and skiing equipments!"

"I knew it" said Nami."I mean like what else can we do in a mountain that is covered by snow."

"I would like you students to pick a stick and find your partners!" he shouted over some students that were talking. The queue wasn't that long, since there was only two classes.

"I hope were partners" whispered Haruna.

"Y-yeah"

In the end I ended up being Sazuki's partner for this 'SNOW mountain arena event;. At first I didn't mind since I thought could ignore him but he just wouldn't shut up.

"Oh we're partners Miyuki-san?" he said surprised.

I couldn't believe at first and still can't believe it even now. But for some reason I just couldn't be bothered since I was feeling dazed and a bit tired. Oh yeah we also had to choose between a snowboard and a ski. I didn't mind but Sazuki went up for the snowboard saying stuff about 'how cool he was in the snowboard and all'. Yeah right and somehow he ended up falling on top of ME!

"L-lets try again!" He insisted.

"um yeah whatever" I muttered grabbing my snowboard so we could have a race. I knew how to snowboard only because I liked skating and those two were similar. Skiing was difficult in a way but I prefered snowboarding. Sazuki wasn't bad nor was he great. Lets just say he was good in a certain extent.

"Come on then" he said grabbing his snowboard as well. "On your marks, get set. GO!" he stated and off we went snowboarding down the mountain.

"How come you're so good at this Miyuki-san!" he shouted.

"Huh?" I said not quite hearing what he said since we were skating on the mountains.

"I said how come you're so good at...Oi **watch OUT** miyuki-san!" he yelled.

"What?" I said turning my head round to him. I saw a devastated expression on his face. What happened to him? I turned around to see something so extraordinary but I ended being unconscious. Did I hurt myself, or what?

...

"So what happened to Miyuki?" asked Nami worriedly along with Haruna.

"Well, it was my fault. I eh..made her lose concentration and all.."

"Oi come on Sazuki, If you didn't call the coach then things would've been worse than it is." said Tsuchiura-kun.

"Yeah, but still she wouldn't have ended up like that if it wasn't for me."

"You got that right" said someone unexpected.

"Hey, what do you mean!"

"Ay Yosen-kun?" said Haruna shying away behind Nami.

"Nothing, just stating the facts." he replied 'cooly'.

"what facts are those?" said Nami raising her eyebrows.

"I was there on the sidelines when it all" he said making his way to open the infirmary room.

"Hey what are you doing?" said Tsuchiura-kun.

"Yeah where you going?" asked Nami unamused.

"Infirmary." he stated so easily opening the handle to the infirmary room.

"Thats not what I meant, Why are you going then?" Nami asked starting to get annoyed.

"I got a headache" he said going into the room.

"Who is he?" said Nami, "He's so rude!"

"Oh he's in our class, Yosen, that is" said Sazuki.

...

"Oi, what are you doing?" said Sazuki just as he opened the door to the infirmary room.

"Tch" Yosen-kun looked behind him and went to the next bed right next to Miyuki's.

"Hey, what happened? Sazuki?" said the others coming into the room.

*Blink* "I have no idea..But he did something to Miyuki-san" he muttered.

Whilst Nami was glaring at Yosen-kun who closed the blinds next to the bed, Haruna went up to Miyuki to check is she was awake or not.

"Ah...Haruna?" I mumbled getting up from the bed." What happened?"

"Ah Miyu-chan, are you okay?" she asked holding my hands.

"Y-yeah.." I mean like why wouldn't I not be okay. Wait something happened to me, thats why I'm in a bed. Then I caught a glimpse of Sazuki hiding behind Tsuchiura-kun. Wait is that Tsuchiura-kun, what is he doing here? Ah, what shall I do? He's obviously looking at me.

"Eh, Miyu-chan you're awake?How are you feeling? Did He touch you?" said Nami in one breath. I didn't understood what she said, instead I looked at her blankly.

"Who touched me?" I said since that was the only thing I understood from her.

"Oh..eh?" then Nami turned to someone else's bed-where Yosen-kun was. "Nothing..So how you feeling?"

"Eh..Good I guess?"

"Miyuki-san, Hontoni Gomenasai!" said Sazuki all of a sudden coming towards me.

"Oh.." I looked at him then at Tsuchiura-kun but that was only for a few seconds before I turned back nervous.

"So you forgive me" he said helplessly. I nodded confused at what I was meant to forgive him in the first place. "Yokata, I'll do anything for you-

"Oi, Oi you students!"

"Damn it, well see you later Miyu-chan! " said Nami. "Come on you lot"

Just as they were about to go. The Sensei made his way into the room. "How many times must I tell you lot not to come here, eh?!"

"Gomenasai Sensei"

"Yeah Gomen, we're going now anyway" said Haruna waving bye at me.

"Seriously students these days, just won't listen" he explained Sighing. "How is your head, girly?"

Girly? Me? How rude. "Eh..fine.."

"Thats good, stay here for the rest of the day, okay" he said loudly going out the room.

The rest of the day? Is he serious. I came to the trip to have fun, not staying in bed. I wonder what happened in the first place. Did I drop unconscious without a reason? These thinking is giving me a headache I thought reaching out to touch my forehead. When I touched it I remembered something. Yosen-kun? What did he do to me? I mean like I remember someone coming close to me. Ah whatever I don't know any more. Then an idea popped in to my head. U can't stay here all day even though right now is about o'clock. I slowly slipped out from the bed and made my way to the door. Looking left and right to check if anyone was their I turned the handle.

"Where are you going?"

Someone is in here as well I thought. No wait, and here I checked and there were no sounds. ah I remember, Yosen-kun was here.

"Oh Afternoon Y-yosen-kun."

"Get back"

Back, where? "I eh need the bathroom okay" I said making myself sound believable. I waited for him to respond but he didn't say anything. Lucky! "I'll be back later!"

Walking out in the corridor I realised I don't know where I was going to. I don't even know where the bathroom is. I'll just have a mini tour for now. Whilst I was walking I wondered what the others were doing now? Class 2A and 2B should be back by now. Class 2C and 2D will be back around 2 hours later and Class 2E should be coming back to the hotel within an hour, if I remover correctly. As I was walking I somehow managed to get lost. "Great" I mumbled. I'm just great at getting lost so easily. If I turn right I should be back to the infirmary room corridor. However, once I turned around the corner of the corridor I crashed into something and nearly fell back. Like I said nearly fell back if it wasn't for the person I bumped into held my arm.

I looked up and froze. T-Tsuchiura-kun? Slowly my face became red and I started to feel embarrassed.

"Ah, sorry about that" he said still holding on to my arm. I nodded trying not to look at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a worried face.

I nodded again. For some odd reason my voice wouldn't come out. Instead I stared at my arm, waiting for him to let go. I think he understood what I was looking at. "S-sorry!" He said letting go embarrassed. I bowed down and looked around the corridor. But forgot which way I was meant to go. Feelin way too embarrassed I turned back to Tsuchiura-kun who was still standing their. "...ah..eh..eto..." Ah seriously what is wrong with me, speak properly Miyuki. He doesn't even understand what I'm saying. Mustering up all my courage. ." I'm lost!" I yelled totally nervous. I didn't even dared to look at him.

"Oh" He replied looking at me. "I guess I'll have to show you the way, then?"

I nodded furiously still not even looking up at him. I'm so stupid. Out of all the stupid habits there is why do I first of all easily get shy and 2ndly easily get lost. Its not cool at all. Stupid, stupid me! Now he must think I'm weird. Ah I have to tell Haruna how to not look stupid in front of the person you like.

After awhile, more like after turning left, right for a few time we made it to the Infirmary room.

"T-thank you" I said making sure I sounded normal. He nodded and went back the other way to the corridor.

I am never getting lost and looking stupid in front of him ever again. When I got into the Infirmary room, Yosen-kun wasn't there and I was relieved.

* * *

The 2nd day started which meant that all of yesterday I spent my time inside the infirmary room sleeping. which was good in a way since I caught up with my sleeps. However today, I'm definitely going to the Ice - rink area no matter what. After I woke up pretty early around 7am. I was escorted to my room thanks to the nurse who kindly showed me.

I still had to wear the bandage around my forward. This meant that I had to keep my hair out. I didn't like leaving my hair out since it made me look like a cute little girl. Tying up my hair had a lot of advantages in the first place.

"Miyu-chan, you're coming to ice rink area today right? " aske Haruna.

"Obviously! " I had to go back to my room since I had to get changed. "Eh, Haruna, can I ask you something" I said quietly.

"Eh what was that" she said combing her short brunette hair.

"Ah, it was nothing. So are you ready"

"Just a minute" she said running to grab her bag from the corner of the room.

"Lets go then."

...

"So today after we finish the meeting at 6pm we're going to the hot springs okay!" Haruna said as we were walking down the corridor.

"Hot springs?" I immediately said. Wow, I've never been to a hot spring before.

"No way!" She exclaimed. "You haven't been to a hot spring before!"

"Shhh, keep it down" I said looking round the room. Even though everyone was talking, Haruna was too loud.

"But still, I just can't believe it you've never been to a hot spring before."

"I eh...I've read about it" I retaliated pouting.

I think everyone heard what Haruna said a bit too loudly, since they all started to look at me. Even if it was only Class 2A and Class 2B students present in the room for now, it was embarrassing. I glared at Haruna but she just laughed it off. Of course I couldn't handle being in the spotlight so I pulled over the my jacket hood covering my face.

"You're so cute Miyu-chan! " exclaimed Nami hugging me from the back. Luckily everyone else went back to their conversations and the teachers starting to come.

"Please make your way to the Ice Rink Arena in groups!" Announced the sensei.

"Hai, sensei! "

As we were walking towards the arena in groups with the sensei and a coach leading the way.

"I've never Ice Skated before" I heard some students whispering. They've never Ice Skated before! What have they been doing in life. The Ice Rink is absolutely beautiful and when you skate you'll feel the uniqueness of it. I myself was scared of skating but it became my sport hobby and the only sport I could do other than walking. (Joke intended.)

When we did arrive there, all us students were taken to a room to drop our stuff and pick a skate that fitted your shoe size. (Boys and Girls were obviously separated!)

"I'm getting excited!" Squealed Haruna already standing up with her skates on.

"You can Skate?" Asked Nami.

"Yeah!" She replied doing a victory sign.

I was surprised that the boys were already at the rink. Some of them were standing by the end holding on to the bars. However some where actually skating which was cool to see.

"This is scary" said a girl grabbing on to the bar tightly.

**"Find yourself a partner and practice for the small competition taking place later on" declared the coach that was in charge.**

"I'm going to find a partner! " said Haruna waving bye at me.

"Same here" Said Nami holding on to her camera that dangled from her neck.

We couldn't be partners with people we were friends to that's why Nami aad Haruna went to look for someone else.

I glanced around everywhere trying to find a partner. Then I saw Sazuki struggling to stand up straight holding on to Tsuchiura. It was funny to see. From Tsuchiura-kun expression I could see he didn't like the idea of a guy holding on to his arm. Arms? Then I remembered what happened yesterday? Shaking my head to get rid of the thought I skated up to them.

"Hey Sazuki do you need help?" I asked standing next to him.

"Oh, Miyuki-san you could skate as well"he said trying to stand up straight.

I nodded my head smirking at his posture. "Well I'll see you later Sazuki" said Tsuchiura-kun grabbing Sazuki arms and placing them next to the bar.

Oh he's leaving already! I guess I'm not ready to talk to him properly and have a conversation with him since i'm always nervous and barely able to speak properly.

"Ah no Tsuchiura!" Yelled Sazuki holding on to the bar really tightly. " I thought we were friends"

I couldn't help but giggle at what he said.

"Its not funny" he said seriously.

"Ah, sorry!" I said stopping myself from laughing at him again.

"How do you even know how to skate? " he asked still feeling grumpy.

"Its my specialty" I stated proudly.

"Hmh . whatever! "

"I could teach you" I said remembering what Haruna told me.

**-reminiscence-**

_"Miyu-chan! " said Haruna surprised._

_"Shhh"_

_"How come you're here? " she asked._

_" I'm okay now"_

_" Hontoni! Yokata! "She said hugging me."you know I was really worried when I found out you were sent to the Infirmary room! "_

_"What happened to me"i asked her still not knowing why i was in the infirmary room in the first place._

_"You see, Yesterday when you were snowboarding with Sazuki you tripped over a rock that was quite big and fainted._

_"I fainted?"_

_"Yeah, luckily Sazuki called the coach and you were sent to the infirmary room."_

_"Sazuki? " I mumbled._

_"The nurse said it was nothing serious just a bump, and that you were fatigued in the first place. Everyone was worried about you."_

**_-Reminiscence Over-_**

* * *

Now after that event, I see Sazuki in a new light. He may be annoying most of the time but I guess he was caring as well.

"You would! "

"Yeah, and I know just the trick"

"Thank you" he said happily letting go of the bar.

" hey you're standing" I said seeing as how he was standing without holding on to anything.

"I...I am" he said looking at his posture. "I am!' Suddenly I think he lost his concentration and was about to fall on top of me. I made sure to move out the way and instead he fell back on his butt.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud. He looked shocked but then embarrassed when I started to laugh at him.

"Its...not. its not funny! " he stated getting up from the rink but falling back down again. I started to laugh even more since he kept on falling back until he gave up.

"Ah, I give up!" He yelled pissed off.

"Here" I said taking out my hand to help him up. I had to stop laughing since it was getting too pitiful now.

"Woah" I said as he pulled himself up held tightly onto my both hands.

"Don't let go!" He said pleading me.

I was surprised at his reaction and he was shaking a bit. "I won't" I replied. "Lets move then"

"Ah no, noo. WAIT! "

"Whats wrong? " I asked.

"You go. I'll stay here! " he muttered letting go of my hands on holding the bar that was a few distance away from us.

"Are you sure" I asked."I wanted to repay for what you did yesterday! "

"I'm fine. You go!" He said shooing me away with his other hand.

"F-fine then" I said skating away from him. Whats his problem? Just when I am nice to him ? He acts like that. I guess I have to find another way to repay him back.

**_After awhile_**

"So the competition will now start! Those of you who are willing to join in please make your way to the rink. The resr of you will be the audience!" Announced the Coach.

"I guess the break is over then" said Nami."You lot are joining in right?"

"Yeah, I'm going to so win!" Haruna said enthusiastically.

"I'm going to have fun then" I said.

"Do your best both of you . I'll be taking nice photos of you lot!"

...

Out of all the participants including me Haruna and Aiko were the only girls. I wasn't surprised since Aiko was practically good at everything. However there were a lot of boys that participated, but Tsuchiura-kun wasn't there even though I saw him skate.

"The competition will now start please stand behind the white line!"

"What white line?"

Suddenly the Ice rink began to change. Weird stuff came out which was similar to blocking boxes.

**"Your goal is to make it to the end line. Beware of the traps around. Some are visible others are not!"**

"This is going to be fun~" squealed Haruna.

**"Begin!"**

All of us whizzed passed the huge obstacles. Moving round past them or skating behind them. A lot of people were losing since they fell on to the rink. I was pretty slow compared to the others. Haruna and Aiko-san were fast and speedy. Just as I skated past an obstacle, I saw a glimpse of a white shiny string. It was too late. I couldn't jump in time. I landed on my bum. Even though I wasn't the only that fell, I yelped loudly when I fell on to the rink.

I had to stand up again and make my way out the rink.

"You were good, Anzai-san!" Said Ayumu sensei patting my back smiling.

"Thank you, sensei!" I replied taking my skates off. I saw Sazuki looking at me, I smiled at him for some odd reason.

...

In the end Haruna and Aiko-san won with a tie out of the girls. But Sora-kun won out of the boys who participated in the competition. He may have not been as fast at the girls but he was the only guy that was able to complete the competition.

We congratulated them and then we were told we could sit and chat by the Café area till 4 ' o'clock.

"You were so fast" I said to Haruna praising her.

"Really? I think Aiko-san was better than me"

"I have a lot of pictures on my camera! I need to replace the battery! " whined Nami hugging her camera.

"Well congratulations anyway!"

**Later on during the day**

"Hey lets go the Hot springs now Miyuki! "

"But isn't it too early I mean like its 6:16pm now"

"You're never too early to go to the hot springs beside this is the best time!"

"Really?... I'll go then"

"You'll love it" she said linking arms with me and dragging me to the hot spring area.

°...°

"Just a towel" I whispered to Haruna.

She nodded happily and wrapped the towel around her body. "We get to a wear a kimino after this?"

"A kimino? "

"Yeah but its not the full on traditional one just a simple one!"

"Ohhh" I never liked wearing a kimono since I never was able to walk with it properly. But I guess I didn't have to wear one.

"Hurry up then"

"Ah, okay " I said quickly getting the towel and wrapping around my body.

Haruna held my shoulders and pushed me to the hot spring area. "Walah!" She said taking her towel off and getting into the steaming hot water.

"Come on Miyu-chan! It's great in here!" She said resting herself.

"isn't it hot?" I said taking a step back.

"Ah come on already you have to at least try it."

"F-fine then " I said slowly going into the water.

"Take the towel off as well, Miyuki!"

"Eh do you have to?"

"Yes, unless you go back into the changing room naked?"

"Oh..Then I'll take it off!" I said quickly taking the towel off my body.

The water was so nice and hot. It literally took away all your tiredness and troubles away. I felt relaxed. The atmosphere was all foggy so you couldn't clearly see the body. I felt strange though, maybe because I was naked. This meant that I felt subconscious of my body. I was thankful that the fog was covering everything.

"Its soo big" I said to Haruna staring at the Hot spring amazed. "Amazing!"

"Told you!"

We weren't the only girls in here they were quite a few scattered everywhere in the hot spring.

We literally stayed in the Hot spring for an hour. Thats how much good it was.

"I'm not wearing the Kimono" I mumbled to Haruna after we came out of the hot spring. "I'm wearing normal clothes!"

"Eh why" she replied holding the kimono and wrapping it around herself. "Well its not compulsory but..."

"Thats good"

"It doesn't matter anymore"

After we finished putting on our clothes- Haruna wearing her simple yet cute kimono we had to go to the cafeteria room. It was only classes 2A and 2B the rest were coming in later. I took a seat in the girls table since all of the girls sat in one table and the guys on the other. Some girls were actually wearing the Kimono, I think I was the only one that wasn't. The guys were the same, some wore the man version of the kimono and most of them wore their usual clothing.

"Ah come on Miyuki-chan, you have to eat a lot"

I glanced around the room, mainly behind me since that's where the guys were sitting. Was I looking for Tsuchiura-kun or what?

"Aiko-san? " I said."what do you want?"

"Nothing really." She said sitting next to me."just wanted to ask you, are you going out with Sazuki or Yosen-kun? "

"EH!" Said the other girls turning to me.

"No way, Sazuki?" They said coming closer to me and Haruna. I turned to Haruna worriedly.

"No you lot got it wrong, I'm not going out with anyone! "

"Really? "They said.

"Are you sure" said Aiko-san relieved. "Because I don't want rumours about you"

"Its the truth" I said. Do I look like I'm going out with those two?

"You're lying" said a pretty girl sitting opposite me a few chairs away from Haruna who was actually sitting opposite me.

"Saya-san!"said the other girls.

"You were flirting with that Sazuki guy at the Ice rink today and Yesterday you two were partners" she said arrogantly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I said frowning. Is she picking a fight with me. I don't even know her just that she's some other girl in my class.

"Not only you do you flirt with Sazuki, in form you try to flirt around with Yosen-sama!"

"Yosen-sama? You..like him?" I asked stating the obvious.

"O..Of course not!" She exclaimed loudly. "What about you then?"

"What about me?" I said to her.

"You either choose one of them and stop flirting with the other" she said making it clear to me that she definitely liked Yosen' sama'.

"I don't even know why they say you're cute" she muttered angrily but I heard her. She obviously doesn't like me for some unknown reason.

"I.. Don't understand, why are you telling me this now? "

"You don't understand?"

"Yeah"

"You know what forget it! Lets go girls" she said getting up.

"What was that about" I said to myself. A girl I don't know starts a fight with me.

"Miyu-chan don't go near those girls!" She whispered to me.

I think everyone saw that little outbreak because it became silent. Then I remembered the boys table were behind ours so that meant they heard everything.

"Lets play a game!"announced Aiko-san who felt the aura around us. Her announcement broke the silence.

"What kind of game?"

"Its just between us girls. Truth or Dare!"

"Okay! Let's play!" Said some other girls agreeing to play.

"Those that are playing sit down on this side of the table!" Aiko-san said.

I was about to stand up and go to the other side since I didn't wanted to play the game. But Nami who was sitting next to me on the other side held my hand and pushed me back to my seat.

"You're not going anywhere~"

...

The game started. Aiko-san said she'll do a dare and say something true about herself. Her dare was to take her glasses off since she never did. This was the only chance we could see her without glasses. She looked beautiful if you ask me. Everyone was awe struck. She said that she never had a boyfriend as her truth.

"You're joking, a person as you!" Said the other girls.

Aiko-san was pretty embarrassed when she said her truth but that made everyone respect her even more.

She then chose another girl. "Truth or Dare!"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to sing your favourite song aloud now!" Aiko-san said.

"Ah. Ai-chan why,you know it's embarrassing for me to sing in front of a crowd."

"Come on"

"Yeah go for it!"

"Okay, Ahum," she took a deep breath in.

**___doushite kimi o suki ni natte shimatta n darou  
donna ni toki ga nagarete mo  
kimi wa zutto koko ni iru to omotteta no ni_**

**___mou kaerenai_**

**___tokubetsu na imi o motsu kyou o  
shiawase kao de tatsu kyou o  
kirei na sugata de kamisama ni chigatteru kimi o_**

Did Aiko-san said that on purpose because this girl can sing. I wonder who sings this song.

"That was AMAZING!"

"You're talented at singing!"

"Ah please, don't flatter me"

xxxxxxxxx

Nami got chosen next and was Dared to take a photo of the sensei's that were laughing at something right on the other side of the room. And she did but she took an embarrassing photo of a male sensei laughing with a weird expressions. It was not a big dare that was scary but it was funny.

"Choose someone else. " Said Aiko-san.

Not me. Please anyone but me. I can't do a dare to save myself.

"Miyuki!"

No way.

"Truth or Dare!"

"I eh I don't want to play anymore. "

"Fine then. I'll show everyone that picture!" she whispered."Plus this is only for a laugh"

Picture, what picture did she took of me now. "Truth then..."

"Is it true that you like Yosen-kun? "

Why does everyone assume I like Yosen-kun.

"Yeah is it true?" Asked another girl.

"Its has to be true!" Said another.

"No its not...true" I stated.

"Eh be honest at least " said the same girl.

"Yeah tell us the truth!" Saya-san was it said slyly.

What has it got to do with them in the first place. "Like I said, I don't like him.."

"Then the other guy?"

Ah moah, Thats it I guess I have to say it.

"I eh..I LIKE TSUCHIURA-KUN ONLY! " I said loudly causing the entire room to be quite. Wait did I say that a bit too loudly. And does this mean I confessed my feelings to him. This is thier fault, I didn't even want to play this stupid game. Since I was standing up in the 1st place I closed my eyes and covered my face with my hair bangs. I felt like tearing up. Why does this happen to me? I didn't dared to turn around because the minute I said that aloud my face became a shade of pink to a slightly more red, then to an embarrassing red tomato.

To break the silence Nami laughed hysterically and at that moment I ran out the room. I didn't have a clue to where I was running to but I ran away from everything.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

_Doushite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimatta n Darou _  
_Why Did I Fall in Love With You? _

**Tohoshinki aka TVXQ or DBSK sing that song. They're my favourite Kpop Band even though they sing a lot of JPOP songs, but that was back in the days!**

**Thank you to those that are following and Favoriting this fanfic. Arigatou *bows 90'c* Now I know that there are people reading this even though the traffic stats says I have at least 800+views on this fanfic. Anyway ARIGATOU minna-san!**

**So far their are Miyuki X Sazuki moments. Miyuki X Yosen moments but Miyuki likes Tsuchiura and she finally confessed her feelings towards him. What will happen now? (I feel like it was rushed but 28 chapters is enough to build her love for him, whatever though.) Oh which pair do you lot like? Sazuki X Miyuki are funny together. Miyuki X Yosen I'm not sure about this one and Miyuki X Tsuchiura is definitely awkward and awkward! **

**Review/Favorite/Follow/Review again: OK XD**


	31. Chapter 30: Trip part 2 Continued

**Chapter 30: Chapter 30: Trip part 2**

* * *

**Authors Note: ..Read n Review...**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own any of the characters, just My O/C Miyuki and other O/C's now like Yosen, Haruna and Sora etc...**

**Chapter 30: Trip Part 2**

* * *

**Tsuchiura-kun POV**

Why are the guys listening to the girls conversation? They looked at Sazuki who was mentioned and Yosen. For some reason no one questioned them or looked at them.

"Hey pass me the plate, Tsuchiura-

**"I...I LIKE TSUCHIURA-KUN ONLY! " **

Was that Miyuki-san? Oh she likes...*Blink, blink* wait she said my name. So she likes me here I thought Sazuki and Her were a good match. I looked at Sazuki but he didn't looked surprised like the other guys. If anything he looked like he already knew, along with that Yosen guy. Why didn't Sazuki say anything to me then?

The entire room was silent. Were they waiting for me to respond to that. But do I even like her? I glanced up at her but because the boys table were behind the girls I just saw her back.

The moment I think it was Nami laughed aloud, Miyuki-san ran out the room.

"Hey Tsuchiura what's your answer to that confession then? "

I didn't answer him because I myself don't have a clue whats going on?

Suddenly Yosen got up and walked out the room. Was he going after Miyuki-san? Well I don't know anymore? How am I going to even say anything to her now? She doesn't even talk that much.

**_-reminiscence-from Earlier Chapters_**

_"Hey Tsuchiura over here" whispered Sazuki._

_What is he doing now?_

_"Shhh, she's asleep? "_

_Whose asleep. Is that Miyuki Anzai? What is she doing out here._

_"Hey, what are trying to do Sazuki" I said slapping his hands away from her. The minute I turned around and looked at her she woke up and her lips were against my own, both of us looking shocked._

**_-reminiscence over -_**

Did she liked me after that accident? Or what?

* * *

**_Authors Note:_-I don't know how guys think but that was my failed attempt to try it out..Read on!**

* * *

**Back to Miyuki Anzai POV**

After that incident every second year student that went to the trip found out about my confession.

"Yeah that's her, Miyuki Anzai! " they whispered among themselves pointing at me.

Eyes were scary; stares were worse than that. All I did was confess nothing is wrong with that, so what's their problem.

For some reason I woke up without Haruna waking me up. But she was already gone. so that meant that I had to go to the Cafeteria room in the morning all by myself.

"There she is?" They went still pointing at me. Even the guys were staring at me from other classes.

"Don't mind them"

"Ah, Yosen-kun?"

"You did what was best right?"

"Eh..."

"Like you said yesterday, you don't feel regretful any longer"

I smiled awkwardly at him remembering that he came running after me when I ran out the room after that incident. "Ah you're right, well see you later Yosen-kun! " I said going into the Cafetria confidently.

"Oi~ Miyu-chan over here! " shouted Mio.

"Ah you lot, Long time no see?"

"Miyuki-chan are you okay!" Asked Hino-san worriedly.

"Yeah, we heard what happened? " said Nao. "Are you okay?"

"Ah...I'm okay I guess"

"So when did you start liking Tsuchiura-kun! " Mio asked a bit too excited.

"I eh...Ummm"

"Hey, Mio~ stop pestering Miyuki-chan!" Hino-san said to Mio.

"Yeah Hino-chan right, Mio" said Nao.

"Demo~ Kaho-chan~! " Mio whined but then stopped. "Sorry Miyu-chan but you better tell me everything okay"

"Mio!" Stated Hino-san.

"**When** you feel better okay!"

"I will...when I'm ready to tell you"

xxxxxxx

"The final day is nearly coming to an end!" Announced the Coach. "As a last day gift, I would like all of you to enjoy your last hours!"

"Does that mean we could stay up late since were going to have a party right, sensei!" a confident male student asked.

"Of course, as long as you lot are awake by 7am"

"That early!"

"Well the trip going back is 2 hours long so its best to go as early as possible" interjected Ayumu sensei who has been fairly quiet during the trip. "Oh and Today all students are allowed to hang out together!"

"Yokata!"

Even if today was the last day I felt relieved or even happy. Tsuchiura didn't even talked to me ever since the incident.

"Today you're going to hang out with us Miyu-chan okay!"

"Oh okay then" then I wondered where Haruna was since I didn't see her since Yesterday. That was weird since Haruna was always tagging around me.

xxxxx

"What are we going to do then?" I asked the girls.

"Our class never had the chance to go on a tour around the traditional areas"

"ah..same here, I didn't get a chance too"

"But we have to wait for Nami right you lot?" said Hino-san.

"Oh yeah, Nami wanted to do a 'final' masterpiece of photos to add into her collection-

"Hey you lot~" Nami shouted across the corridor panting."I'm...I'm not too late right!"

"Nami, are you okay?" asked Nao. Nami gave us an okay 'O' sign with her hands." I've just ran, and I'm already tired" she laughed awkwardly.

"Then lets get sightseeing"

"Wait!"

All of us turned around, to see who shouted that.

"Kaji-kun?"

He laughed awkwardly and started to pant a little. "Hino-san, Let me come too"

She looked at us. Mio who nodded yes and the rest of didn't really mind. Plus Kaji-kun was smiling so I guess that got him to hang out with us.

"Tell me again, why is he with us?" Whispered Nami to Mio who was smiling creepily.

"Miyuki-san you must know of Kaji-kun here, and Kaji-kun this is Miyuki-san" Hino-san said Introducing Kaji-kun to me.

"Ooh, are you by any chance the girl that confessed to Tsuchiura? "

I laughed weakly and kept quiet.

"Sorry, sorry" he then said after sensing the aura around me."Its nice meeting you Miyuki-san right?" he place his hands on to my hand and smiled handsomely.

"...yeah..It's nice to meet you too Kaji-kun... Oh yeah, you know English right since you're from abroad like me?"

"Really? " said Hino-san.

"...Hehe..Yeah I know English since I did came back from America.."

"Does that mean your English is good?" Hino-san asked.

"I wouldn't say that...I've got a long way to go"

"Eh, thats not fair that means you will ace the hard english grammar test we have~" Mio grumbled.

"_Is that so, Miyuki was it. You're a pretty interesting girl. Too bad you confessed to a guy who likes someone els_e?" Kaji-kun said in English.

"..hehe, _what can you say?_" I said in English.

"They're speaking in English so naturally" Mio said awed.

"I don't understand what they're saying" whined Nami.

"My English is not that good, sorry Kaji-kun" I said in Japanese.

"Eh...really Miyu-chan? "

Kaji-kun then started chuckle, "you really are you...anyway Hino-san what shall we do together today?"

"What? Kaho-chan ~, you're hanging out with Kaji-kun today"

"Ah...hehe..no. today Kaji-kun said he wanted to hang out with all of us."

"Really? "

"Ah Yeah, totally"

xxxxx-carrying on-

"You lot say cheese~"

Mio, Kaji-kun, Nao, Hino-san and me turned around when Nami called us. "Click"

"Hey Nami-ya, how could you do that without us knowing, Do it again~"

"Hai, Hai!"

We got into our position (well we just stood there). Suddenly Kaji-kun back hugged Hino-san and we all had a shocked face-that became our photo Nami took of us.

"Go~Kaho-chan!" Mio cheered.

Unfortunately Hino-san just became embarrassed slowly become red.

He let go of her after a while smiling to himself as if he accomplished something so great.

xxxxxxx

"Its been fun hanging out with you lot" I said to Hino-san and the others along with Kaji-kun. If only he wasn't there I thought to myself glaring at Kaji-kun.

"Really Miyu-chan!"

"Umm yeah it was fun"

"Miyuki pass me the cup next to you" asked Nao.

"Ah sure" As I picked up the cup which I was guessing was empty but was actually filled up with some sort of liquid, It somehow slipped out of my hands and landed somewhere.

"Miyu~ Look" shrieked Mio pointing somewhere at my direction.

"I'm sorry!" I quickly grabbed a tissue from the tissue box and started to clean the person's shirt since it got wet now. "Hontoni, I'm really sorry!" Apart of me didn't dare to look up.

"Hey pass me the tissue" I whispered to Kaji-kun eagerly. All he did was signal his head up to look at the person.

Damn, the person might be getting angry now. I grabbed the tissue from the tissue box since Kaji-kun wasn't quick enough. "He's there you know" Kaji-kun whispered to me.

Who's there? I thought, What I know is that I did something wrong to a passbyer.

"Hey, what happened over here?" said a familiar voice.

Unconsciously I turned my head round to see who I spilled the water on. My mouth gaped a little. Impossible. I haven't even seen him for a day after the incident and now he is standing in front of me. What shall I do? Well for one thing I couldn't do anything since I was frozen like really. My body just wouldn't move. And I didn't know what else I could do.

I didn't know why but everyone was silent. An awkward silence which was really scary.

"Hehe Tsuchiura-kun" Nami said clinging on to my arm."Sorry about that, our Miyu here is so clumsy."

I think Sazuki wanted to get rid of the awkward nerve wrecking silence since he also joined in with Nami. "Hehe" He laughed weakly."Tsuchiura doesn't mind, Infact we were just about to go" He pushed Tsuchiura-kun forward a little and both of them started to walk off. "Laters, you lot!" He last said.

"That was awkward" Mio stated dryly but then ended it with an awkward laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsuchiura POV

"Hey what was up with you there?" Sazuki asked me once we reached the bathroom.

"Whats up with me?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Do you by any chance LIKE her as well" He said emphasising the LIKE.

Of course I didn't like her but instead I kept quiet thinking about this. Do I like her? But that can't be right? I heard Sazuki mutter something about me being hopeless. Then I remembered that my shirt got wet. "I'm going to change my top."

"Whatever, I give up with you" Sazuki said going out the bathroom as well.

"Ja" I said going to the opposite direction. The thoughts about Me liking Miyuki-san erupted my head whilst I was walking back to my room. I call her Miyuki rather than Anzai because she insisted back in the concour and ensemble days. But thats it right, I don't even know much about her other than she plays the piano really well and is cousin with that air-head champion Tsukimori-kun.

**Authors Note: So I ended up with Tsuchiura conflicting to himself whether he likes Miyuki or not. Next chapter hopefully would be longer but I think I'm slowly getting a writers block. I mean like I had this Idea of this fanfic since June when I rewatched La Corda.**

**Review/Favorite/Follow/Review again: OK XD **


	32. Chapter 31: Friendship & Reunion

**Chapter 31: Friendship & Reunion **

* * *

**Authors Note: ..Read n Review...**

**6 Follower, 3 Favourites, 1180+ Views and 4 Reviews Thanks a lot you guys!( *~* ) :) ^^**

_**Hopefully After I finish this fanfic It will undergo some major improvements! like grammar and all to make it better anyway carry on reading. Ja~**_

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own any of the characters, just My O/C Miyuki**

**Chapter 31: Friendship & Reunion**

* * *

The trip was over and the nostalgia of going back home seeing Len again made me happy. I got in to the coach after I marked myself in. I remember a lot of things that happened in this trip and I might never forget it. One thing is though I lost a friend, confessed to a guy I like unconciuosely and made an enemy. But I also got confessed to. Sigh/ However the thing that is most important now that I had fun in the trip =. Good memoreis. And thats thanks to Kaji-kun who I happen to start to talk to him and Hino-san who didn't really do much but I like her. Nami, Nao and Mio who were also supporting me even though Mio and Nami can be intimidating some times. Nonetheless I had a good time with these lot. Oh and Aiko-san who somehow started to support me as well. One thing I won't forget is that I still don't know how I lost a friend.

* * *

**Reminiscence **

_Just before I went to bed on the last day of the trip. I waited for Haruna. _

_"Ah Haruna?" _

_She looked at me, the ignored me and turned around to the other side of her bed-faking to sleep._

_"Hey Haruna?"_

_"mmm, what?"_

_"Are...-why are you ignoring me all of a sudden?" _

_"Why would I do that?" she said getting up to look at me. "Take the lights off, I'm sleepy."_

_"Really, then good night!" I managed to say. So she isn't ignoring me but why do I have a feeling she's angry with me._

**:::::::::Reminiscence - Over::::::::::::**

After that LONG 2 and a half coach journey we were dropped off at the Seiso Academy. But, because today was Saturday no one was in school obviously other than those parents or whatever picking up their child, friend etc... Oh I forgot to call Aunt Misa-san. It doesn't matter though she must have got the text from school I think since I heard Ayumu sensei saying our parents/guardians received a text when we will be arriving.

I stood there looking around to see if anyone was their to pick me up. But at the mean time I met Hino-san older sister. (_Because we have not been given Hino-san's older sister name I'll be calling her Hanabi OK?_) Hanabi-san was older than us obviously but she looked very mature and beautiful like a model.

"So, Have you girls been looking after my dense, Imouto for me?"

We laughed cheerily, "Of course" Mio answered sweatly.

This made me miss my brother and Saito a little. Suddenly, the ends of my eye caught hold on to a blue hair. "Len?" I said. No way, why would he pick me up. Normally he'll be like "You're interfering with my practice" using he's monotone stoic voice-annoying. The girls (meaning Nami, Nao, Mio, Hino etc..) turned around. "Oh its Tsukimori-kun!" Nami said waving her hands high at him to call him here."Tsukimori-kun!, Kochi Kochi(Over here!)!"

Tsukimori-kun wasn't alone though he was with 2 other people. Masak(NO way!). What are they doing in Japan?

"S-Saito" I said barely whispering but tears started to swell up in my eyes.

"AH my little kawaii M-I-Y-U-KI~" said the other guy with brown hair hugging me tightly. I easily got annoyed because I knew it was my brother Hayate-nii. Baka. "Get off me" I whispered.

"Eeeeeehhhh!" Squealed Mio.

Damn. He just had to hug me when we're still in school front yard with the second years. I struggled away from his tight hug grip but it was barely. I saw Hino-san and the others including Hino-san older sister staring at my brother and Saito.

"Hey,Miyuki-san friends. " Hayate nii introduced himself. "I'm Miyuki older brother; Hayate Anzai, nice to meet you all!" He said ending with a cheesy smile that was meant to swoon them all. Maybe it did a little, since a small blush crept on their cheeks.

"N-n-nice to meet you too Anzai-kun. " Nami spoke up since the rest couldn't say anything.

He smiled handsomely at her until they all turned to Saito. Unlike Hayate-nii who is a total show off and a ladies men, Saito is the complete opposite. Hayate-nii whispered something to him which I'm guessing was to introduce himself. Saito cleared his throat and looked at them-more like looking at them sharply. "Hey..." he said softly.

Nami and the others gave a thats it look. Hayate-nii glared at Saito. Instead of saying anything else Saito just smiled at them which was nice to see. You see Saito was not part of my family but because of his parents death he lived with us since his mom and my mom were friends. He was always the shy type and was always quiet, I guess I picked up the quietness from him.

After they introduced themselves, Hayate-nii took my bags (it was only 2 small suitcase for the trip) from the ground. I dismissed myself and told Hino-san and the others that I'll be going. Just as I was about to walk off Nami grabbed my hands and pushed me forward to where her and the others where standing. "You, my cute Miyu-chan have a lot of explaining to do Later **ON** ok" What did I do now? Mio and Nao (for some reason) nodded there heads as well. Where they wanting an explanation as well? Hino-san looked at me curiously but her sister (I saw her looking forward at my brother). No way not you Hino-san as well.

"...hehe, well I'll tell you all about it on Monday" I awkwardly managed to say to them.

"Till then, my Miyu-chan" yelled Nami waving goodbye to me. She just sounded a lot like Hayate-nii which was scary. I shuddered walking off to where Len, Hayate-nii and Saito where.

xxxxxxxx

"Its good to see you again, Miyuki-san" Aunt Misa-san welcomed.

"Same here, Aunt Misa-san"

"Even Len thought the house was too quiet without you" she whispered.

"Really, Len did?" I said glancing back at him. He was sitting on the sofa modesty drinking his tea whilst Hayate-nii was munching up Lens share of cake like a fatty. Literally he has no respect at all and yet he acts like a kid.

"And it was just yesterday your brother and Saito-kun was it arrived. "

"Yesterday? "

"Yes and they'll be staying over for a while"

"Hmmm thats good" I replied.

"Now I'm pleased the house will be loud for a good while" Aunt Misa-san said clasping her hands together smiling. "Len wouldn't be lonely then"

xxxxxx

"Miyu~ How's school like then?" Asked my kid 'older' brother Hayate.

"Good"

"Are you and **L-e-n~** in the same class?"

**DID** he just pronounced Len as **L-e-n~**. "Hey nii-san don't say that" I said cringing.

"Say what?"

"Lens name like that" I even saw Len raise his eyebrow once he heard his name being said like that.

"Sorry Len~" he said happily. Is he really older than me by 2 years.

Len sighed, getting up from the sofa he simply said he'll be in his room.

"Anyway Miyu~ I'm glad to see you again" He said hugging me out of nowhere. This is why I prefer Saito than him. Saito to me was my ideal type of brother if I didn't had a crush on him which now I certainly don't have would have been a good older brother to me.

"Hey You lot, Lets go to the cafe shop just round the corner!" I said leading Saito and Hayate-nii on Sunday afternoon.

"This cafe has the best cakes!" I told them whilst we were waiting for our orders.

"Really?!" asked Hayate sitting opposite me leaning forward.

"Yup!"

**Customer Number 8; Please collect your order! announced the announcer thing.**

After I grabbed our order from the counter I sped across to where my brothers were. Just as I was about to walk I saw a crowd of girls giggling and nudging each other. What are those girls doing there? I'll have to push in between them. I could say my brother and Saito were attractive in a way which lead to girls flocking around them.

"Really?!"

"Kya~" screamed the girls like little obsessive fan girls.

I pushed and yelled "Excuse Me!" but unluckily for me they just pushed me to the side with my order. I held on tight on the order but because those fangirls just pushed me I landed on the wall or some hard material. I looked up and saw a guy?

"Watch what you're doing squirt" he said before walking off.

"Me squirt?" I said to myself. Who does he think he is. After awhile or more like a few minutes later Hayate-nii saw me and told me to come over. I gave the girls an eye shooing them off. I'm guessing they got bored and walked off, Oh yeah!

xxxx

"These cakes are so delicious~" Hayate nii said taking another bite to the strawberry creamed cake.

"Obviously, cakes are really good especially these ones thats why I love it!" I declared nodding my head agreeing with myself.

"What about us?" said Hayate still munching into the cake.

"What about you lot?" I asked confused but didn't mind since I was so in to my beloved cakes.

"Don't you love us?" he replied in a duh voice.

"Eh? O-of course! I would!" I mean like why wouldn't I, I wondered looking at both of them.

"So tell me do you have a crush?" asked Hayate out of the blue.

"W-W-What?!" I stuttered looking at him wide eyed.

"So you do I guess, Our baby M-I-Y-U-K-I~~ is all grown up now aw~" he pouted

"S-shut up!" I said embarrassed."This is why I like Saito more than you baka" I murmured but they heard. Saito just gave a silent approval by nodding his head in agreement. Hayate started to wail like a baby, I mean like he always acted weird ever since that incident.

xxxx

"Is that Miyuki over there?"

I heard my name and turned back to see who said my name. Damn. Why do they have to be in this Cafe shop as well.

"Oh it is Miyu-chan. Hey~" Mio waved her hands and lead Nami and Noa with her.

"You lot must be Miyuki's friends,Nice to meet you again" Hayate-nii smiled at them.

"Oh, yes...Its nice to meet you too Anzai-kun and ehh yeah its nice to meet you both again" Mio exclaimed.

"His name is Saito." Hayate-nii said pointing at Saito.

"Nice to meet you" said Nami, Mio and Nao together.

"So How is Miyuki in school?" Hayate-nii asked pouting. "She won't tell her older brother nothing?"

"Oh please go ahead and ask us anything" Nami said shyly which was shocking because when did she learnt how to become shy. Totally un-Nami like if that makes sense, it was out of her character.

"Miyu won't tell us anything about her school life, since you're her friend..." Hayate-nii said putting his head on his hand leaning forward on the table and smiling cheesy.

"Well..uh..Miyu-chan is quiet and...kawaii" Nami said stuttering.

"Is that so~" Hayate-nii mused.

"N-not only that" Mio perked in. "She is popular!"

Me, popular yeah right. I even heard Saito chuckling a little. Exactly how can I be popular?

"Really? Miyu is popular? " Hayate-nii said.

Mio and Nami nodded their heads. "With the boys especially!"

Boys! " what?" I said. "Stop lying Nami" She smiled creepily at me- well it wasn't creepy but she smiled sweetly which was creepy since Nami never smiled like that at all.

"She even confessed to a guy" Mio blurted out. But since she looked at me with my eyes nearly popping out my eyes she covered her hands on her mouth. "Sorry"

"Hehe Mio stop joking around" Nao said patting her back.

"Hmmm Is that so~" Hayate-nii smirked at them. "Thank you, Mio-san, Nami-san and Nao-san was it?"

"Hai!" The exclaimed together.

...

"I'll see you tomorrow then Miyu-chan" Mio and Nami said waving as well as Nao.

"Bye."

"Your friends are kawaii!" Hayate-nii said happily.

"Just to remind you Hayate-nii, your way older than them."

"Eh? I obviously never meant it like that, Miyu~" He complained.

"I'm sorry!" Said an awfully familiar voice. I glanced back at where Saito was walking. Ah it was Sazuki, I'm guessing he bumped into Saito.

"His sorry too" said Hayate-nii backing

::::::::::::::Later on:::::::::::

"Tomorrow's school right?"

"Yeah, I've got school tomorrow why?" I asked turning around to face Hayate.

"I'm going back to America next week~" he whined hugging me.

"Eh Already? "

"Don't worry I'll call you every day so for now lets enjoy ourselves. Me. You and Saito like before OK."

I nodded understanding what he meant which meant I had to stop relying on them. I never really relied on them but they were there when that incident happened and helped me regain myself.

"Eto Saito! Are you going to go back as well?" I asked just before going back to my room for bedtime.

"No, I'll be staying here for awhile longer. "

"Yokata That's good" I said breathing out in relief.

"I'll see you tomorrow the Good Night Saito!" Turning to my room.

"See ya Miyu~ Sweet Dreams!"

I left the living room and went upstairs. Skipping down the corridor since I was happy I went to open my room. Just as I was about to open my room I was pushed back into some arms.

"Nani yo. Hey what are you doing?"

"Shhh, Stand here like this for awhile"

"S-saito?!" Wait why is my heart beating so fast? I could feel his heart beat as well and his breath. Slowly breathing.

"I missed you Miyukiin" he said as his head touched my shoulders.

I didn't dare to move or say anything as I was shocked. After awhile I pushed Saito back a little and ran into my room the minute I heard footsteps coming towards the corridor.

What just happened? S-saito? No way!Its the first time in 4 years he said my name like that 'Miyukiin'. Only he said my name like that. And that moment a lot of memory started to regain itself.

:::::::::The Next Day::::::::

_I can't believe them. Ok maybe not Saito but Hayate-nii were over the line. Like how can he do that to me?_

It happened on Monday morning. Len obviously was gone to school early in the morning, I however was asleep. I had a good dream and when I did turn around on the other side of my bed I saw Hayate-nii. I blinked, then blinked again. What is he doing in my bed? We may be related by blood but still. I tried to push him out of my bed using both my hands and legs.

All he did was just grunt and mumble something. I gave up since he just wouldn't wake up. Instead I got out of bed and did the usual routine.

"Oh, Miyuki" said Saito. "Did you see Hayate?"

"Him, yes he's sleeping on my bed" I pouted. "Well, I'm going to school now so it doesn't matter. "

"I'll drop you off then." Saito said.

I didn't mind him dropping me off to school since I know Saito wanted to be helpful.

"So How long are staying in Japan?" I asked Saito as we walked to school.

"I'll be staying over till the end of the year."

"Miyuki?"

"Yeah, Saito"

"I...eh..forget it"

"Forget what?"

"Ah it was nothing, I'll pick you up later"

"Bye then Saito" I waved my hands back at him.

The gates were still open which meant I wasn't late. Walking happily into the front entrance, I went into my form class.

"Anzai-san, come here for a second?" said a girl who was in class 2B.

What does she want? "ah, Sure.?"

"Lets go to the rooftop now, Haruna is waiting for you." The girl said.

"Did she sent you here to fetch me?, Like a messenger?" I asked wondering why Haruna would ask someone to fetch me. It was weird because the girl was slightly sweat dropping. "Yeah, I'm like the messenger, hehehe..."

The minute I went into the rooftop, I was pushed in. This meant that I slipped since I was pushed really hard, and I landed on the floor with my knees scraped.

"Tch...that hurts" I mumbled getting off from the ground and dusting of my skirt form the dirt.

I turned back to see who pushed me but no one was their. So where on earth is Haruna?

"Oh if it isn't Anzai-san."

"Saya?" I said frowning.

"Yes it is me, SAYA-san!" she announced holding out her hands acting all posh.

"I...have you seen Haruna?" I asked her not in the mood to listen to her garbage.

"Oh, Haruna-chan is over here" she said putting her hands around Hauna's neck like friends do. "But she doesn't want to be your friend anymore."

"Huh?, what do you mean?" Why are they acting like kids? Like what on earth happened to Haruna, something was fishy she never liked Saya-san from the beginning so how come their suddenly friends?

"Your a slut, thats why" Saya-san stated. "You say you like that Tsuchiura-kun yet flirt with Yosen-sama and the other guy."

"I'm a what?, Me flirt?" I looked at her like she was speaking in a foreign language.( I didn't get what she was saying and what does this stuff got to do with Haruna.)

"The last day was it Yosen-kun confessed to you right Miyu-chan?" Haruna said seriously all of a sudden.

"Huh?"

"Answer me" she yelled tears swelling up her eyes.

"..I eh...umm" I guess she saw it. "Yes, you're right he did."

"But why Miyu" Haruna wailed.

"I didn't say anything like yes." I stated.

"So that means you could-

"It wasn't like that! I swear, Hauna!"

**-Reminiscence-**

_After I ran away from that room, I ended up outside. I sat at a near by bench and wondered what will happen next? What do people do after they confess? They start going out right?_

_"Miyuki!"_

_I didn't even have to see who called me, because I knew somehow Yosen was their. What does he want with me now, I'm not in the mood for him to tease me now._

_"Miyuki..are you okay?" He said standing in front of me out of breath._

_Why wouldn't I be? But I chose to not say anything. I got up ignoring him._

_"Hey are you listening to me?" He asked holding on to my shoulders._

_All of a sudden tears gushed out and I started to sob. I had no idea why I was crying but I let everything out. I think Yosen stood their not knowing what do since he was shocked too._

_"I-I ...Hic..I'm sorry" I managed to say before wiping my tears and running away yet again. Why did I say sorry? Did a part of me knew or had a feeling that Yosen-kun was a nice guy?_

_"Wait!" He Yelled holding on to my hand. "You. ...you have to be strong in these situations"_

_"...I - I know but-_

_"Where's the Miyuki Anzai that was always strong even though she was a quiet person?"_

_"I eh...-_

_"And the one that always that smiled in any situation she was in?"_

_"I eh...I-_

_"The strong willed Miyuki I liked" he said letting go of my hands._

_"N-no way, B-but you always made fun of me?"_

_"That's because you were easy to tease" he stated getting embarrassed._

_I Unconsciously started to laugh."No you're wrong, your method of getting a girl sucks!"_

_"Watch it!"_

_"But..I don't-_

_"You don't have to answer. But at least you're back to normal"_

_"Eh..Thank You, Yosen." I smiled at him and bowed 90 degrees. "I don't regret saying my confession aloud, I'm not sure what is going to happen but just as you said I have to be strong."_

_"S-sure!"_

_"Thanks again."_

**-Reminiscence Over -**

* * *

**Authors Note: So what do you think of Saito and Hayate, hopefully you understand their character a bit more. *wink* **

**Now Yosen-kun likes Miyuki but she likes Tsuchiura-kun obviously but there's Saito and Sazuki. XD Which pair do you lot prefer?  
**

**Hino X Len MOMENTS are coming soon. I've got them to figured out! So wait for them. /Just need to type it up. **

**Few chapters left till the fanfic is finally over. Yosha! But the ending needs to be thought a lot about. It may take some time for me to**

**Review/Favorite/Follow/Review again: OK XD**


	33. Chapter 32:

**Chapter 32: Parents Evening**

* * *

**Authors Note: ..Read n Review...**

**Reminder: This Fanfic once it is finished will undergo major improvements mainly on grammar and spelling mistakes=typos. **

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own any of the characters, just My O/C Miyuki**

**Chapter 32: Parents' Evening **

Monday.

"Hey Anzai-san, did your boyfriend drop you off from school today?"

"Huh? boyfriend what boyfriend?"

"Don't lie, just how many guys do you think you could seduce eh?"

"What? are you on-

"Hurry up and settle down class!" Ayumu sensei said. "I have some important notice to announce, so settle down already."

"Hai~"

"So, today right after school we'll begin the parents evening so make sure you bring someone along okay"

Damn I nearly forgot about Parents' Evening. Hayate-nii went back to the states yesterday only Saito is staying in Japan for awhile. Parents' Evening is held for the entire Academy, which meant Aunt Misa-san has to go to Tsukimori-kun and I'm scared of Tsukimori-kun's dad. (He gives you that weird feeling.) In other words I'm really awkward around him.

And what were they on about boyfriend? Saito is not my boyfriend in the least bit nor is he my brother so what do I have to say to them, to stop them making up weird rumours around me. I just made up with Haruna so in form I'm not alone any longer, and Yosen-kun doesn't need to comfort me since the girls in the class will stare at me- giving me death glares. (Scray.)

xxxxx

"Who are you going to bring to the parents evening later on, Miyu-chan" she asked whilst everyone in form were just messing about.(I came up to her seat since Yosen-kun sat next to, she wasn't comfortable around him just yet.)

"eto...I'm not sure..what about you?"

"My Mum along with my little sister?" she said rolling her eyes.

"wah you got a little sister, how old?"

"why are you so excited, she's a menace...she's turning 6 next month"

"ah how cute...thats just like you Haruna, saying mean things to your sister"

I've always wanted a little sister. Back in the days when Mum was still around I was the little girl and I hated it because they wouldn't even let me touch or do anything. However when Saito came around, Mum was always around him and I liked it since I found someone younger than me. I looked after Saito but a year later I found out he was older than me. Those days were good. Nowadays Saito acts like a big brother-an ideal one compared to the baby big brother Hayate-nii.

xxxxlater onxxxx

"Miyu-chan kochi~ "

I turned around and saw Mio and the others with Fuyuumi-chan? "Lets' go there Haruna?"

"Miyu-chan~" Mio said hugging me and pushing me down to take a seat. "Hehe, ah Miyu-chan~"

Damn, I nearly forgot. Today is Monday which meant I had to tell them about Saito and Hayate-nii. Damn.

"SO, Miyu-chan, who were they?" asked Mio.

I smiled awkwardly but they still wanted me to answer their question. Sweat dropping down my forehead I wondered how I can tell them because its a pretty long story.

"Et...eto where shall I start?" I asked smiling at her and Nami.

"Beginning if you want?"

"Ok...hehe,...The guy that had the long brown hair with purple eyes is my older brother, his name is Hayate. And the other guy with the black hair, tall with blue eyes is Saito."

"We know that, I..no We wanted to know are they single? "Mio asked looking around.

"Uh...I think so, I'm not sure about Hayate-nii but Saito never had a girlfriend before" I announced proudly.

"Really?!"

"Yeah you're not kidding now are you Miyuki? "said Nao.

I shook my head and said that it was true. "You lot can ask him since he's going to pick me up" I said in defense for them to believe in me.

"Hai, we believe you Miyu-chan ~"

"That's all right?" I asked."You don't want to know more? "

"Well what more is there to say both of your brothers are handsome by the way" Nami said.

"The guy was it again Hayate is just like my ideal type, right Nao?"

"Yeah, Yeah" she replied unimpressed.

"Eh come on Nao they are really cool and handsome right?~" Mio said persuading her to agree with her.

"Well yeah they are there's no denying that, but which one is going to pick you up?" Nao said.

"Eto Saito, since Hayate-nii is going today"

"Eh! And here I wanted to see him again~, Miyu!" Mio squealed.

"There goes the bell later you lot!" Nami announced grabbing her stuff and running out the door.

"Where is she going in a hurry?" I asked.

"Going to get a big news today~" Mio said acting like Nami.

xxxxxxa while laterxxxxx

"You're late!" Shouted the sensei as soon as me and Haruna entered our next class together.

"Sorry we're late sensei" we chorused together bowing down a little as well.

"Hurry up and take your seats, silly girls! "

we smiled at each other and went to our seats. I normally slept or most of the time day dreamed in this lesson. It was boring 101% of the times. Since I sat next to a window which helped me daydream as I would look out to the horizon.

These type of lessons helped me to think of my confession and problems in school. So far it's been at least a few days nearly a week since I confessed my feelings and ever since then I would make sure I avoid him at any cost. I wasn't ready for an answer just yet.

"Make sure you bring your parents to me, I'll see you later then: class is dismissed!" He stated.

xxxxxx

The rest of the day went on like this, till the day ended. I had to wait for Haruna to tidy the classroom since it was her groups turn.

"Phew, ...let's get out of here now Miyu" she said dragging me along with her.

"Hey, Haruna are you okay?"

"Yeah it's just that sensei he has a problem with me, always telling me to wipe the board when I can't even reach it!" She complained pouting. "Forget about that teacher let's go to the usual café we go to."

"Oi Haruna aren't you forgetting something? " I asked stopping her from going forward by grabbing her arm.

"Huh, What?"

"Today, is parents evening right?"

"Ah, oh yeah it is. How can I forgot today is Parents Evening?"

"Exactly" I said." So we have to get ready since it starts an hour from now"

"Well hurry up then, I have to take a train back home as well"

"You go then, I'll be in this neighbourhood for awhile. " I said.

"Ah, then later! " she shouted running off.

xxxx

After the hour passed, Parents Evening has started!

"Are you sure Miyuki-san , Saito-san?" Asked Aunt Misa-san. "I could go instead since Saito-san just came back from dropping off Hayate-san at the airport."

"It's okay Aunt Misa-san, Hontoni! "

"Yes Aunt Misa-san it's okay, I'll go instead" said Saito.

"Well if you insist, but please take care you two?" She said worriedly.

"Yes, we will Aunt Misa-san." I replied. "We'll be off now, Bye"

xxxxxxx

The walk with Saito was really awkward. I just remembered that incident were he hugged me like that.

"Eh...Miyuki? "

"Yeah.."

"Forget about what happened...that incident okay?"he mumbled but I understood. (Previous Chapters)!

I laughed awkwardly."Yeah I'll forget about it..." this is so awkward now I thought. Just great now since he'll be staying over for quite awhile.

"Oi Miyu-chan ~ you came!" Said Nami hugging me once we reached the school's hall where the parents evening was taking place. The hall as usual was huge but the arrangement for the evening was simple yet crowded. Each teacher had a table a small table with 2 chairs opposite them. I'm guessing it was for the person they were going to review about. The people that had to wait had to sit in the middle if the hall where chairs were set out in 2 rows.

"Let's take a seat then, over there" said Nami pointing at some spare seats.

Whilst we were walking to the spare seats- "This one is Saito right?" She whispered to me. I nodded at her and she smiled gleefully.

Once we sat down I saw Haruna being reviewed by our form teacher Ayumu sensei. Just like she said she bought her Mum and her sister. I looked around the hall and some people did bought over their younger siblings.

Nami was introducing herself to Saito trying to make herself a first impression. "I'm Nami, Miyu-chan friend nice to meet you Saito-san? "

"Nice to meet you to, Nami Amou?" He replied.

"Oh you remembered my name, just call me Nami"

I perked up when I saw Tsuchiura-kun with his mum and little brother. I hope she doesn't recognize me, I hope she doesn't recognise me at all I told myself. And boy was I lucky. I thanked God that he wasn't in any of my class's because if he was his mother will think we met and got to know each other in our classes, which isn't true by the way.

"Oi Saito it's our turn now" I said nudging him to get up.

"it was nice meeting you Saito-san" said Nami.

He nodded and said the same.

"Hurry up Saito, it's our turn already" I said getting up from my seat.

"Okay why are you so excited for?" He asked giving me a weird look as if I was mad.

xxxxx

"Hey Anzai-san, glad you could make it here"

"Hey Ayumu sensei" I replied shaking her hand.

"Oh please to meet you as well-

"Saito!" I interjected.

"Right Saito-san, please to meet you, I'm Anzai-san form tutor. I keep a record on her achievement and improvement on the year."

He nodded his head. Well I didn't expect Saito to make a conversation first.

"...Anzai-san although was a new student a few months ago settled well in this Academy right?"

"Yeah..." I replied."something like that."

"Her attendance and punctuality Is good but I would like if she doesn't come late sometimes."

"I understand" replied Saito.

"...her grades are pretty average although her English and Music lessons are quite remarkable. "

I smiled at her to let her carry on since Saito just couldn't be bothered to say yeah or I understand every time.

"She also participated in the schools ensemble and her piano skills are wonderful!"

"Okay?" Said Saito.

"Uh...she made some friends and if I may add did something really sweet at the schools trip earlier on this month."

"Sweet? " asked Saito. I guess this what got him interested. But what sweet thing have I ever done at the trip. Sweet? Sweet thing?

"I wouldn't think Anzai-san would allow me?" Ayumu sensei said looking at me.

"I-I don't mind, whatever sweet this thing I did was?" I said allowing her to carry on.

"Oh did you forget Anzai-san, well just to remind you, Anzai-san here confessed her feelings at the school trip in front of all these second year students and some of the teachers" she winked at me and then smiled.

Ayumu sensei did not just tell Saito I confessed. She just didn't do that. Was this the sweet thing she was on about? How was this sweet? More like a humiliation!

I glanced over at Saito and his eyes looked shocked.

"Hehe, is that all Ayumu sensei? " I asked smiling at her trying to make her change the topic we were on.

"Not that much left only I would like you to try to do something like a hobby or a club and concentrate on your studies"

"That's it..., we'll it was nice having this meeting with you sensei, i'll see you tomorrow" I said getting up from my seat.

"Oh yes it was nice having this meeting with you and your brother, Saito-san?"

He smiled back at her and bowed a little before going off.

Now thanks to Ayumu Sensei, things became even more awkward with me and Saito now." ㈷9㈶3

"How many teachers are left?" Saito asked me as we were walking in the hall.

"Uh...well a few but they're all taken." I replied glancing around the hall. I waited for his reply and he just grunted.

"Oh it's Miyuki-san, yo~"

I looked up and greeted Sazauki.

" So, you bought your brother, Damn you're lucky because our English teacher is telling our parents that we need to attend English study support sessions twice a week."

"Really, twice a week?"

"Yeah, but then again you're like a foreigner so it doesn't matter to you; hm?

"Oh...yeah" I replied back thinking back to the English lessons. That sensei would give some sort of VIP treatment since I know English.

I didn't realise that Saito was looking at Sazuki wondering who he was to me, till Sazuki saw Saito looking at him. He smiled but Saito raised his eyebrows. "Don't worry, I'm Miyuki friend-

"Sazuki! " I heard someone shout a little.

"oh well gotta go, they're already looking for me." And he disappeared through the crowd.

The parents evening carried on for like another hour or so. A part of me wished Hayate-nii didn't leave so early. But even if he was here, he wouldn't stop blazing me or pester me on who the guy was. Sigh/

"Watch out, Miyuki." I heard my name and looked up but then was pushed into something. "Ow that hurts" I mumbled.

"I'm sorry about that" said the person I was about to bump in to.

"Oh no we're sorry" Saito replied back still holding on to my shoulders.

"Oh my if it isn't Miyuki-san?"

"Huh?" Oh no why is she here? "Ah hello..."

"It's nice to meet you again Miyuki-san, and it's nice to meet you to?" Said Tsuchiura-kun mother.

"Ah yeah..." we replied politely.

"So tell me why don't you come and visit any longer? " she asked.

"...eh..well..I..eh didn't have time to visit like I said to be.."

Basically, Tsuchiura-kun mum thinks I'm going out with her son, Tsuchiura-kun which I'm definitely not. At the moment. She will do anything to get me embarrassed by her hallucinations that me and Tsuchiura-kun are going out.

"Well anyway, it was nice seeing you again Miyuki-san, come over anytime soon okay~"

"Ah..sure I'll do so..." Wait now that I think about it if I was to go out with Tsuchiura-kun I already have his mother's approval. I'm not sure about his father but as long as I have his mother's approval I may have a chance to actually go out with him. Such a genius idea.

Saito must have thought something was wrong with me since I've been smiling and grinning to myself.

"Oi Miyukiin let's go home already?" He said holding on to my hands and dragging me along.

"Huh?, ah yeah let's go home then" I replied still smiling to myself.

**Authors Note: A short chapter. I've experienced a writers block, which isn't good since I just couldn't think of anything anymore. Anyway Happy New Year! **

**Few chapters left till the fanfic is finally over. Yosha! But the ending needs to be thought a lot about. It may take some time for me to**

**Review/Favorite/Follow/Review again: OK XD**


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Chapter 33: Him**

* * *

**Authors Note: ..Read n Review...**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own any of the characters, just My O/C Miyuki and other O/C's now like Yosen, Haruna and Sora etc...**

**Chapter 33: Him**

* * *

•••

_Gradually getting up for school one morning, I suddenly gave up on the idea of avoiding Tsuchiura-kun. The news of me confessing in front of all the 2nd years had died down, which meant I wasn't popular any longer though I'm glad they got over it._

_Ever since then I never got to even see Tsuchiura-kun. I guess I've been dying to see him again if I was going to give up on the idea of avoiding him._

"Morning Miyuki-san, you woke up early today?" Said Aunt Misa-san.

"Oh morning to you as well?"_ Tsukimori-kun is gone already. Lens always gone to school every time I wake up._

"What's this?" I asked Aunt Misa-san picking up a poster which had me curious.

"Oh that is the classical concert Tsukimori-kun wanted to perform at."

Classical concert he wanted to perform at. It says duo, unless he's bringing Hino-san I doubt he'll do it maybe. That may explain why Hino-san is always saying she has to practice every time us girls ask her to join us, when we're going to a café or something like that.

"Oh good morning Saito-san" said Aunt Misa-san.

"Ah morning" he muffled.

"Then I'll be going to school now, if you'll excuse me?"

"Ah wait Miyuki, I could drop you off." Said Saito.

"Ah it's okay, I could go by myself besides you just woke up now."

"Just wait here for 5 no 3 minutes." He stated before grabbing a biscuit and running back up the stairs.

"isn't he caring?" Said Aunt Misa-san.

"Ah..well yeah he is."

...

" I'll pick you up later then Miyuki-

"...was that your stomach?" I asked frowning at him. "Well you did just eat a single biscuit."

"I'm going to go eat now, Bye then." He said.

"Yeah bye~" I waved back at him.

"Ah how sweet."

"Nami right, get off me your heavy." I complained struggling to get away from her grip.

"Hehe you guessed right!"

_Sigh/_

"Hey what's wrong Miyu-chan?"she asked.

"Nothing."_ But I sighed again._

"Hey you're lying now aren't you?"

"Morning Nami, Miyu-chan!" Said Mio grabbing our necks and giving us a group hug.

"Morning to you as well Mio so get off now!" Said Nami holding on to her camera tightly.

"Sorry, I forgot you had your camera with you."

"Hey Nao, Mio" I said getting my bag that dropped on the floor.

" Oh yeah guess what happened just now Miyu-chan, we saw one of your brothers I think it was the cute yet cool one." Mio said squealing when I mentioned to her that his name was Saito and wasn't my brother.

"Hey him Saito-san, he also smiled at us!"

_He must be feeling giddy or in a good mood to smile in the morning at them._

"Come to the rooftop at break okay?" Nami whispered to me. "I'll be going then you lot!"

"Oh sure yeah later Nami!"

'_Tell me what happened then Okay.' She mouthed to me just before walking off._

"Then I'll be going off as well."

...

* * *

I sighed again because I just couldn't be bothered to even attend any classes today but I'm not that much of a bad girl so I had to attend the classes. I dragged along my legs to the first lesson I had today.

I felt dead, no I felt lifeless. I badly wanted to get rid of the feeling I had with me.

.../break/...

"So tell me what's up with you today?" Nami asked the minute I sat down on the bench." You look drained?"

"Well I eh ...eh..." I said looking around the rooftop to check if anyone was around.

"So?~, go on then Miyu-chan"

"I eh...I can't take it any longer!"

"Huh?, what can't you take?... Miyu-chan tell me what happened we're friends right?"

"I can't take this feeling any longer" I said to her placing my hands by my chest." I want to get rid of this feeling, Nami?"

She gave me a puzzled look."Wait a minute, you want to get rid of this feeling in your heart because you can't take it any longer?"

"Yes, so how do I do it?"

"You're talking about your feelings for Tsuchiura-kun right?"

When Nami said his name tears started to swell in my eyes.

"Hey wait, did Tsuchiura-kun reject you?" She asked rushing to my side.

I shook my head.

"Then what?, tell me Miyu-chan what's wrong so I can help you?"

I wiped my tears that rolled down my cheeks. "I eh...Ever since I announced my feelings for him in the trip, I made sure I avoided him because I didn't want him to reject me just yet."

"So then what happened? "

"Since I started to avoid him, I'm afraid that my feelings for him is going away."

"Hey that's not true, you're still conscious of your feelings for him right?"

I nodded agreeing to what she stated. "Let's go see him now, but this time you have to confess properly and ask him head on, okay Miyu-chan?"

A part of me wasn't ready, but I had to go since I can't keep on avoiding him.

"You're ready right Miyu-chan? "

I nodded. "But Nami, how are you going to ask him?" I asked unsure of her plan.

"Simple, I'll go up to him and tell him to meet someone at the school yard, which is you!"

"Oh...okay"

"But you Miyu-chan then have to say everything to him okay, well the bells gone and breaks over, so I gotta go now." She said."bye Miyu-chan I'll text you when it's lunch time since lessons started now."

...

* * *

My heart couldn't stop beating really loudly all throughout the 2 lessons in between break and lunchtime. I'm finally going to see him, omg, how am I going to react. _Forget that what am I supposed to say?! Was this the feeling a person had when seeing the person they liked? I stopped thinking as I saw Hino-san right from the corner of me eyes._

"Oh Hino-san, haven't seen you in a long time." I said to her just as I was about to go to my next lesson.

"Ah yeah, you're right, I've been busy lately that's all."

"Preparing for the duo classical performance next week right?" I easily got her to agree with what I said. "Eh, how did you know Tsukimori-kun asked me that Miyuki?"

"Ah that well I do live in the same house?" I pointed out to her. _She's so cute when she acts dense like this._

"Yeah you're right, well I'll see you some other time yeah? " she said waving back at me.

...

One more lesson, just one more hour or so left.

I was glad that our sensei let us out a bit earlier than the usual time. Now I just have to wait for Nami's text message.

"Hey Miyu-chan, wait where are you going?"

_Oh Damn I nearly forgot about Haruna_. "I'm going to the...bathroom"

"Okay I'll come with you."

_Now what do I have to say to make her leave me for at least some time. Sigh/_ "Eh. ..Haruna?"

"Yeah,"

"I'm going to properly confess my feelings today." I said to her quietly. Might as well tell her the truth than keeping it to myself.

"Already?Eh?Well good luck then."

"Thank you, so then I'll be going to the schools back yard." I said to her, just before I left.

"Wait Miyu-chan I'm coming with you! ~"she shouted running to me."we're in this together, like friends should do!"

...

* * *

"I'll wait over here then." Whispered Haruna giving me a thumbs up to wish me luck. I smiled at her and went to this meeting spot Nami text me about. 'You know the tree that is near to the bell, just opposite there, tell him then Okay Good Luck' She wrote in the text.

I waited for him under this tree, but I got tired standing up so I sat on the ground. I looked around the yard, Haruna was a few meters away. Who was she talking to? Did he came now?

I sighed yet again and rested my head on the trunk of the tree, looking up at the sky. I only had till the end of lunch to confess to him properly since I knew after school would be impossible- he had football practices. I think I went to sleep whilst I was thinking about him.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

There was a rustling noise near by the bush next to the tree. Miyuki was asleep peacefully. However there he (Tsuchiura) was looking around the yard wondering why Nami told him to go here? He spotted Miyuki sleeping peacefully. '_She's always sleeping around here.'_ He thought taking his blazer off and placing it on top of her. He looked up at the tree and remembered that it was here where he and Sazuki saw Miyuki. Snapping out of his thought, the minute he heard someone's voice. Did she wake up already? He thought glancing down at her. Tsuchiura-kun suddenly heard another rustle behind him he quickly turned around.

"Hey! Tsuchiura!" Said Sazuki loudly. "Here you were!"

Tsuchiura-kun sighed and shook his head thinking that Miyuki will definitely wake up now.

"Oh it's Miyuki-san?" Sazuki said coming forward. "Shh she's asleep" he said to Tsuchiura-kun when he saw her asleep.

Tsuchiura rolled his eyes at Sazuki's obvious statement.

**Miyuki POV**

Huh, What happened to me? Damn I fell asleep. I got up and looked around where's Tsuchiura-kun? Oh something dropped. Huh someone's blazer. I looked up and there he was. I blinked a few times adjusting what happened? So I fell asleep, woke up weirdly and he was there. Did he see me asleep? **Obviously** he did I thought to myself why else have I got his blazer.

"You're finally awake Miyuki!" I heard Sazuki say."What's up with you sleeping outside all the time eh?"

"Ah...I'm sorry?" I said, wait why am I apologising.

"Hey! Miyu-chan~!" Shouted Haruna running over. "Did you do it already?" She asked whispering to me.

I shook my head shamelessly. She gave me a 'are you serious' face but then sighed. Haruna then looked at the guys (Tsuchiura-kun and Sazuki) and smiled at them. "Oh yeah Sazuki, you're in our English class right, sensei asked me to call for you?"

_What, wait she's lying since we don't even have English lessons today._

She suddenly grabbed his arms and hauled him along with her. "Hey wait, where are you taking me?" He shouted as he was dragged away from me and Tsuchiura-kun.

"Later, Miyu-chan, Bye! " she winked and smiled at me whilst she took Sazuki away.

Haruna is really good at coming up with excuses like that. However when they left us, there was a long awkward silence. That was until Tsuchiura-kun said he had to go.

"Ah...wait" I said."you forgot this!" Holding up his blazer.

"Ah, thanks."

We had our little eye contact with each other before I looked away. This is just great, luckily I used the blazer as an excuse but I have to say it today. If I don't I'll regret it and won't be able to go to sleep. Just as I was about to say something the bell rang which made Tsuchiura-kun to snap out. The moment the bell stopped Ringing so loudly Tsuchiura-kun took a step and turned away saying he had a lesson to go to now.

"Ah.." Come on Miyuki I said to myself, Haruna and Nami's plan would be in vain if I don't do it. Plus they were both helping me, so I must do it. I took a step forward and held the end of his shirt. Take a deep breath in I thought. He stopped when I touched the end of his shirt.

"I eh...I LIKE YOU!" I shouted closing my eyes shut when he turned back. I said it, I finally said it!

Slowly opening my eyes I glanced up at him. This is the most nerve wrecking part. Tsuchiura-kun didn't say anything he looked surprised since his eyes were wide eyed.

"I eh...I already said I liked you in the trip." I said quietly. "And I want to confirm if you feel the same way?" I was nearly losing my voice, my mouth was already dry. Here I was hoping I said to Tsuchiura-kun to forget about what happened in the trip because I read in some magazine that a girl should never confess first!

There was an awkward silence for a minute a so.

***The other are where Haruna and now Sazuki who joined her looking at the scene taking place.***

"That Damn, Tsuchiura!" He whispered annoyed."He got confessed to and isn't saying or taking a move."

"Shh. "Said Haruna slapping his arm." I feel sorry for poor Miyu-chan" _She wasn't meant to confess or anything like that, just at least tell him to forget about her confession since a girl should never confess first. But Miyu-chan is really brave, I admire her for that._

"Ah, look at Miyuki-san she's shaking, that Damn Tsuchiura I'm going to have to sort him out." Said Sazuki getting up from the ground.

"Oi, shh what are you doing get back down?"

"What are you students doing over here, eh?" Said a teacher suddenly appearing before Sazuki and Haruna. "The bell went off minutes ago, tell me why you are still outside?"

"Ah sensei, hmm we were-

"We where working together on a field science project together?" Haruna said quickly.

"For science did you say hmm?" He replied eyeing both Haruna and Sazuki carefully. "I'll believe you for now, but tell me how come I don't see other students around?"

Damn thought Sazuki. _Haruna was clever enough to come up with that lie but the sensei is still fishy about what she said._

"Hehe, well there are here in the school yard which is huge sensei?" Haruna said carelessly.

"Oh you're right." He replied glancing over the bushes." Ah and I do see a pair of students over their." _Silly me he muttered ruffling his hair._

Both Haruna and Sazuki suddenly looked at each other wide eyed. "Oh sensei, well will be going back to our groups of four." Interjected Haruna.

"Yeah Sensei!" Hesitated Sazuki."We'll be going back to our groups of four."

" Wait a minute. " said the teacher stopping Haruna and Sazuki."If you have a science project where are your books, papers and pen, eh?"

"...I..eh?" This teacher is clever thought Haruna trying to think of another excuse.

"I'll be going off then, you students carry on with your science project together then." Said the teacher eyeing them very carefully.

"Phew!" Sighed Sazuki. "We got lucky. "

"Are you dumb or what, he's going after Miyu-chan and Tsuchiura-kun now." Haruna said. If only there was something happening so the teacher can be distracted wondered Haruna.

***Back to Miyuki+ Tsuchiura!***

Ah, I want to go to sleep and start the all over again. Since I was still looking at Tsuchiura-kun waiting for his reply, I really wanted to run away.

"Are there any students out here!" I heard a teacher shout.

Today really is my unlucky day, I'm going to be in trouble if the teacher finds out. Even Tsuchiura-kun was startled when he heard the teacher coming closer.

Suddenly he grabbed my wrist and hauled me. Next thing you know, we're hiding behind a tree. But, am I hugging him? No I'm just fantasizing; Well we weren't hugging, But he was still holding on to my wrist and my body was against his.

"I said if there are any students out here please come out!"

Ah the teacher is already here, I hope he can't see us.

I could here Tsuchiura-kun heart beat, since my head couldn't move from that position. This is the first time I actually saw him close up. He's facial features were sharp, his eyes were keeping an eye on the teacher.

"Tch, it started to rain" I heard the teacher say. "If there are any students here, come out already! " He shouted almost annoyed. However, once the teacher yelled that he left complaining that It was raining.

I gazed up at the sky, little drops of rain fell on to my face.

"Hey, ...Miyuki-san?" I heard Tsuchiura-kun say.I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" I said getting off him taking a step back.

"...Let's go before the rain gets really bad." Said Tsuchiura-kun.

Is he forgetting about something. It's better this way I thought giving up from wanting an answer. Like the saying goes a person can never get anything they want but only what they need.

The rain started to pour down badly, since I walked behind Tsuchiura-kun I had to walk slowly. I felt ashamed, why was I so selfish. I didn't even think about his feeling, and made him feel uncomfortable which I didn't wanted to happen.

Whilst I've been cursing myself, saying how stupid I was I never saw Tsuchiura-kun stop.

"Hey Miyuki-san watch out." He said coming towards me.

Watch out from what, tch that hurts. How did I end up on the ground? I looked at the what supposedly tripped and glared at the stone.

One of my knees was scraped whilst the other started to bleed.

"Hey, are you all right?" Said Tsuchiura-kun bending down.

"Ah yes, it's just a scratch." I assured him. But when I got up the pain escalating so hastily. I couldn't even take a step forward with my right leg that's how much it hurts.

"I...eh...It doesn't hurt. " I said trying to assure him again since he looked really worried.

"Hey, w-w-what a-a-are you doing?" I asked hesitating.

"It's not like you could walk properly. " He said picking me up 'bridal' style. "It's raining a lot now, so we have to go inside."

This was so embarrassing that I couldn't even retaliate. My face was so red, I wanted the day to end already!

**_-at the infirmary-_**

"The sensei nurse isn't here?" I said to myself. Today really can't get any worse. Once Tsuchiura-kun placed me on the bed carefully, he got the first aid kit box. The infirmary was empty when I looked around the infirmary, thats great.

"Ah..you don't have to do it!" I said worried that I might feel really guilty if he did it.

I still can't believe he picked me up like that and I was wearing a skirt! So I could obviously feel his hands. And now here he was mending my small injury on my knee. The moment he placed his hands on my knees my body shuddered. We were quite for a while, he was mending my injury and I sat there helplessly.

"Ah..eh Tsuchiura-kun!"

"Miyuki-san!" We both said each others name at the same time.

"You go first." I said.

"Ah it's okay you can go first." He replied back.

This is exactly like a shoujo manga scene. I guess I have to go first. "I'm sorry, really am sorry for putting you in an uncomfortable position earlier on."

"Ah no I'm sorry for leading you on, when-

"I already know."I said expecting this."You like Hino-san right?"

He looked shocked."Well you're in a lot of competition since there's Kaji-kun, Hihara-sempai, Len and now you."

"What are you students doing over here?"

We both turned around, oh the nurse arrived. Tsuchiura-kun got up from the floor.

"Sorry nurse but I got injured?" I said smiling awkwardly.

"Oh well let's see then?" She came forward and bent down looking at my right knee. "Well it's already been treated, you did it right?" She asked turning to Tsuchiura-kun.

"Yes I did, well then if you'll excuse me."

"Eh ...um..Thank you!" I said to Tsuchiura-kun just before he left the room. He just waved back.

_phew/ at least I got that done._

When he left the infirmary room the nurse asked me if he was my boyfriend which I obviously rejected and said it wasn't true.

...

I told Nami, Mio, Haruna, Nao and Hino-san along with Kaji-kun who wasn't meant to be there sitting next to us girls at the cafeteria the next school day about my rejection.

**_Reminiscence_**

"So what did you wanted to tell us Miyu-chan? " asked Mio.

"I'm going to tell you everything about how I liked Tsuchiura-kun, since I'm ready now."

"Eh, really, ah Miyu-chan" squealed Mio.

"Are you sure though? " asked Hino-san worriedly.

"Yes I'm ready, plus I don't want to keep anything away from my friends."

So I told them everything from our unexpected meetings from yesterday's rejection. I had to skip out about the part he liked Hino-san because that wouldn't be fair.

_**Reminiscence over**_

"Ah don't worry Miyu-chan there are a lot of great guys out there?" Said Haruna comforting me.

"Yeah she's right, there are a lot of guys better than him." Said Kaji-kun. Who is he showing off to? "Oh yeah Kaji-kun: you better watch out because there a lot of guys wanting you know who?" I said in English so Hino-san and the others won't understand.

He at first didn't get it but then clocked on and said that he won't lose to anyone.

The others-girls- that was sat there confused looking between Kaji-kun and I.

...

**Authors Note: So Miyuki got rejected well not really, just that Tsuchiura didn't answer it since he liked Hino-san. **

**Review/Favorite/Follow/Review again: OK XD**


End file.
